Brigade Spéciale
by Frasyl
Summary: Un gigantesque incendie éclate pendant la finale du tournoi annuel d'arts martiaux de la police. C'est dans ce contexte que les jeunes Kurosaki Ichigo et Abarai Renji, les deux finalistes, intègrent la brigade de leur choix. UA - Policier - Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Disckamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. UA - Yaoi_

_Bonjour, ma toute première fic dans l'univers de Bleach, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Ville de Karakura, dojo de la police.**

Byakuya Kuchiki traversa la salle pour se rendre à la tribune d'honneur de son pas noble, tête haute et regardant droit devant lui, provocant une vague de chuchotements admiratifs dans l'assistance. A ses côtés, son bras droit, Toshiro Hitsugaya marchant tout aussi fièrement que lui, ne put retenir l'ombre d'un sourire en les entendant. Ils gagnèrent tous deux les places qui leurs étaient réservées. En tant que commandant de la Brigade Spéciale, Byakuya Kuchiki tout comme ses autres collègues au même rang que lui, y avait deux places aujourd'hui. Si l'année précédente il y était aussi, ce n'était qu'en tant que lieutenant de la Brigade Criminelle, quand à Toshiro il y venait pour la première fois et n'en était pas peu fier.

La Brigade Spéciale avait été créée au cours de cette dernière année et Byakuya s'en était retrouvé propulsé à la tête à tout juste vingt-cinq-ans, ce qui avait surpris nombre de vétérans mais avait rendu immensément fier son mentor, qui avait toujours cru en lui. Il avait choisi lui-même le jeune Toshiro Histugaya, vingt deux ans tout juste, en tant que lieutenant et ne le regrettait pas une seconde. Le jeune homme relevait du petit génie, comme avait l'habitude de le nommé son précédent supérieur, et qui n'avait jamais hésité à le railler directement provocant une profonde aversion envers lui. Mais ce n'était pas tant les brimades dont il avait fait l'objet qui avaient profondément marqué Toshiro que le malin plaisir que prenait le commandant a martyrisé une toute jeune secrétaire qui lui vouait une admiration sans borne, amie d'enfance du jeune homme.

Byakuya salua d'un signe de tête son homologue Sosuke Aizen et son bras droit Gin Ichimaru son éternel sourire aux lèvres, commandant de la Brigade des Mœurs ainsi que Zaraki Kenpachi commandant de la Brigade d'Intervention venu apparemment seul. Il jeta un coup d'œil alors vers la salle et surtout vers les candidats qui s'échauffaient en attendant le début du tournoi. Toshiro fit de même en regardant droit dans les yeux son ancien supérieur, Sosuke Aizen, qui afficha un sourire sarcastique à son encontre. Puis chacun prit sa place sans plus faire attention aux autres, reportant leurs regards vers les candidats.

Comme chaque année les aspirants à entrer dans les différentes brigades, toutes représentées ici par leur commandant, se livraient à un tournoi de maniement de katana et de combat. Ils étaient en général une bonne trentaine, soient fraîchement diplômés, soient voulant sortir un peu du quotidien de leurs postes actuels. Tous avaient appris à maîtriser l'arme officielle de la police depuis que les voyous, bandits ou criminels en tous genre en avaient fait leur arme de prédilection, renouant en cela avec les origines du pays, après la lutte qu'avait livré cette même police pour interdire les armes à feu. Combat qu'elle avait fini par gagner pour voir apparaître peu après ce nouveau type d'arme… ce à que quoi elle s'était rapidement adaptée. Et si les armes à feu avaient quasiment désertées les rues, les diverses formes d'armes blanches avaient pris leurs places.

- Qui fait la démonstration ? demanda Byakuya à son bras droit  
- Normalement les commandants Kyôrakû et Ukitake…

A la tête, respectivement de la Brigade Criminelle et Financière, tous deux grands amis et éternels rivaux en maniement du katana. Ils étaient aussi, hormis le commandant en chef de la police, les plus anciens commandants en place et Byakuya lui-même avait fait ses premières armes sous les ordres de Jûshirô Ukitake alors responsable d'un des autres nombreux services de la police avant de rejoindre ensuite la brigade criminelle en tant que lieutenant. Les deux hommes, âgés aujourd'hui d'une bonne trentaine d'année ne déméritaient pas et croulaient sous les récompenses de la ville pour leurs loyaux services. Une grave blessure avait malheureusement failli mettre fin à la carrière de son ancien mentor qui après s'être battu contre le sort avait préféré prendre la direction d'un service plus calme. Mais il restait un formidable enquêteur et Byakuya l'admirait toujours et avait envers lui une grande reconnaissance.

Shunsui Kyôrakû avait lui, prit la tête de la Brigade Criminelle cinq ans auparavant et malgré sa désinvolture naturelle et apparente résolvaient une quantité incroyable d'affaires.

Un bob vert et blanc fendit la foule maintenant nombreuse pour gagner lui aussi la tribune. En dessous, se trouvait bien sûr le responsable de la Brigade Scientifique Kisuke Urahara suivit de son éternel assistant, ne rêvant que de prendre sa place, Mayuri Kurostuchi. Malheureusement pour lui, Kisuke ne semblait pas décider à se retirer pour l'instant. Suivant son habitude, ce dernier salua chaleureusement ses collègues, sauf peut-être Sosuke Aizen qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement, ce que personne ne l'ignorait. Les deux hommes ayant plusieurs fois eus de violentes disputes. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, désabusé et reporta son regard sur les potentiels candidats pour sa brigade.

Il ne manquait plus que le commandant en chef et le tournoi pourrait enfin commencer.

Ooo000ooO

- En forme Ichigo ? demanda Renji à un jeune homme à la chevelure orange fraîchement diplômé.  
- Et toi ? Prêt à prendre ta raclée ? railla ce dernier qui s'était souvent entraîné avec le jeune policier à la chevelure rouge sang au cours de sa formation tout en faisant des moulinets pour assouplir ses poignets avec son katana, Zangestu qu'il portait habituellement dans son dos. Comme chaque possesseur de cette arme, il lui avait donné un nom. Une sorte de respect envers l'arme qu'il utilisait.  
- Zanbimaru est prêt lui ! s'esclaffa le rouge en caressant le lame de son propre katana.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous le deux, attirant le regard outré de plusieurs autres participants. Mais un bruissement attira leur attention à tous, le commandant en chef de la police venait de pénétrer dans le dojo et gagnait tranquillement la tribune où ses subordonnés se levèrent à son arrivée :

- Ça va commencer… fit Ichigo en rangeant son katana et en quittant la surface de combat comme tous ses camarades.

Dans les tribunes classiques un murmure monta, faisant déjà des suppositions sur futurs collègues qui rejoindraient les différentes brigades. Se tenaient là les policiers de tous âges et de tous niveaux, n'aspirant pas à changer de poste et tous le personnel administratif de la police, convié à cet événement, comme chaque année. Bien sur, chacun avait ses préférences et ses arguments à faire valoir mais les seuls décisionnaires étaient au final les différents commandants qui avaient un nombre limité de place disponibles. Et oui, même la police n'avait pas des budgets extensibles ! Les candidats non retenus rejoindraient tout simplement les services de la police ordinaires et pourraient toujours retenter leur chance l'année suivante. L'ordre d'une ville ne se mesurant pas à ses brigades spécialisées, il existait bien assez de services où chacun pouvait faire valoir ses aptitudes.

Ooo000ooO

Gin Ichimaru jeta un œil vers une jeune policière rousse en grande discussion avec son voisin le plus proche et sentit poindre une onde de jalousie au fond de lui en pensant qu'elle ne serait pas dans le tournoi cette année comme il l'avait escompté. Ses yeux se reportèrent vers le responsable de ce fait, Byakuya Kuchiki qui avait déjà recruté la rouquine à la création de sa brigade quelques mois auparavant. Il devina plus qu'il ne sentit le regard méprisant de son commandant quand il se posa sur lui… et qui allait sûrement lui valoir une remontrance plus tard. Il dut se faire violence pour lâcher des yeux celui qui l'avait empêché de réaliser son plan initial pour la jeune femme afin de l'intégrer à sa propre brigade.

Byakuya Kuchiki, totalement indifférent à ce regard noir observait toujours les candidats potentiels pour sa brigade. La veille, Toshiro lui avait fourni un topo des profils de ceux qui pouvaient se révéler intéressants dans ce tournoi et il savait déjà qu'il avait quatre places à offrir… pensif il observait le jeune orangé dont le katana paraissait bien grand pour un si jeune homme. L'arme, entièrement noire était en fait un nodachi (1) démesurément long, et donc difficile à manier si le noble en croyait son expérience.

Toshiro portait le même genre de katana mais lui, le maniait avec une aisance naturelle, presque frisant le génie… Ce qui lui avait valu ce surnom d'ailleurs qu'il méritait sans aucun doute, mais pas seulement à cause de cela. En effet le jeune homme s'était révélé un lieutenant très précieux, comme l'avait si bien escompté Byakuya.

Est-ce que cet Ichigo Kurosaki aurait seulement le quart de l'aisance de Toshiro ?

Byakuya reporta son regard sur les autres candidats que son adjoint avait profilé pour lui et notamment ce Renji Abarai à la chevelure aussi rouge que du sang avec qui discutait justement l'orangé. Lui n'était pas fraîchement diplômé mais déjà policier depuis deux ans dans l'un des nombreux services de la ville. Il était réputé pour sa rapidité mais aussi pour sa manie de foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir… Pas le genre d'homme que préférait Byakuya mais il en fallait aussi pour prendre les décisions d'instincts en intervention, chose pas évidente pour des êtres plus enclins à la réflexion. Restait à voir comment il se défendait avec un katana.

Le commandant continua son inspection pendant que sur le tatami se mettaient en place ses deux collègues qui devaient faire la démonstration sortant chacun, pour l'occasion, leur double katana ce qui provoqua un « Oh ! » de stupeur dans les gradins. S'ensuivit alors un festival de maniement sous forme de combat simulé mais totalement et parfaitement maîtrisé de part et d'autre. Ils étaient tous deux des maîtres en la matière et Byakuya était le premier à le reconnaître. D'ailleurs, si ses yeux continuaient à observer ses potentiels candidats, il n'en appréciait pas moins le spectacle de haute volée se déroulant sous ses yeux. Les armes s'entrechoquaient dans un bruit de métal si doux à ses oreilles qu'elles en devenaient presque une danse qui subjuguait l'ensemble de l'assistance. Lui compris… L'ensemble de l'assistance ? Non. Un certain jeune homme ne semblait pas si passionné que cela. Ses sourcils ses froncèrent en reconnaissant l'un de ses potentiels candidats : Yasutora Sado. Plutôt grand et bien bâti pour son âge… avec un wakizashi (2) en guise de katana comme le soulignait son dossier et une puissance phénoménale dans ses avant bras recouvert d'une fine armature d'un métal hyper léger. Il faudrait qu'il pense à interroger le commandant de la Brigade Scientifique à ce sujet si le jeune homme retenait son attention.

Nouveau cri de stupeur de l'assistance devant une cascade de toute beauté des deux hommes s'en donnant visiblement à cœur joie sur le tatami. Leur léger sourire le prouvait, comme le constata le commandant de la Brigade Spéciale. Mais Ils étaient aussi bien loin de leur véritable niveau, comme le savait pertinemment Byakuya qui esquissa un sourire discret tout en poursuivant son inspection. Un autre jeune diplômé semblait suivre ce combat avec un mépris total pour les prouesses de ses aînés. Il reconnut Uryû Ishida, également noté dans la liste que lui avait présentée Toshiro. Le jeune homme était un spécialiste du tir à l'arc même s'il maniait aussi une épée à l'occasion, comme aujourd'hui, qu'il tenait actuellement dans sa main, un Quincy donc. Famille très ancienne de la ville spécialisée dans le maniement de l'arc et n'ayant, jusqu'à maintenant, jamais eu de membre dans la police. Intéressant. Mais Byakuya n'aimait pas son regard suffisant. Trop sûr de lui, pensa-t-il.

La démonstration se finit dans une série de coup tous plus stupéfiants les uns que les autres, déclenchant de nombreux cris dans les tribunes. Byakuya reporta un instant son regard sur son mentor quand ce dernier s'arrêta enfin pour saluer son partenaire. Il semblait en forme mais le jeune commandant ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour sa santé. Il était là le jour fatidique et éprouvait toujours une sorte de culpabilité pour n'avoir pas pu prévoir le coup qui l'avait si grièvement blessé.

Le porte-parole de la police et lieutenant du commandant en chef, Chojiro Sasakibe, animateur à l'occasion de ce tournoi, prit place sur le tatami présentant et remerciant les deux commandants qui regagnèrent leurs places sous les applaudissements. Il rappela ensuite quelques points du règlement avant de présenter les deux premiers candidats, lançant ainsi le tournoi. Ce dernier était à élimination directe et les combats ne devenaient vraiment intéressants que dans les derniers tours. La récompense du vainqueur était de choisir lui-même sa future affectation. Byakuya avait ainsi pu choisir ses différents postes au gré de ses participations au tournoi qu'il remporta toujours haut la main.

Pendant que les premiers combattants prenaient place, il reporta son regard vers un autre jeune homme Grimmjow Jaggerjack, possédant déjà une solide réputation dans le Brigade des Mœurs où il évoluait depuis deux ans. Le noble jeta un œil à son commandant actuel dont il remarqua la légère irritation de savoir un de ses hommes présent dans ce tournoi. Une rumeur courrait sur la mésentente des deux hommes… Mais Byakuya n'était pas vraiment fan de ces rumeurs nées parfois d'un insignifiant évènement. Toujours était-il que le jeune Grimmjow présentait un intérêt certain.

Venait ensuite Kira Isuru, policier de la même promotion que Renji Abarai. Jeune homme posé et réfléchi qui méritait toute son attention aussi. Le choix serait difficile assurément, pensa le commandant de la Brigade spéciale, alors que les combats se poursuivaient sous ses yeux :

- L'un deux retient-il votre attention ? demanda Toshiro discrètement à ses côtés.  
- Et toi ? fut la réponse de son supérieur, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Ce dernier sourit sans répondre et fixa son regard vers Ichigo Kurosaki qui s'avançait maintenant sur le tatami. Byakuya, lui observa ses collègues pour savoir si l'un d'eux avait déjà des vues sur le jeune homme. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir l'intérêt que semblait lui porter Sosuke Aizen, au grand déplaisir visiblement de son lieutenant. Il reçut en retour à son inspection de ses collègues un large sourire de son mentor lui faisant comprendre que ce gamin était particulièrement intéressant…

- Je le prendrais si tu n'en veux pas, lui glissa alors son voisin le plus proche.  
- Toi Kisuke ? Et que ferait-il dans ta Brigade ? Son katana semble être sa seule science, ironisa le noble.  
- Tout… Plutôt que lui laisser, répondit son voisin en jetant un regard noir à Aizen, observant toujours le combat que les deux commandants n'avaient guère lâché des yeux tout en discutant.  
- Il se bat plutôt bien, remarqua Byakuya alors qu'Ichigo Kurosaki mettait à terre son adversaire qui préféra abandonner devant sa puissance.

Le règlement était simplifié pour ce tournoi : le combattant cumulait des points de pénalités à chaque action gagnante de son adversaire. Le fait d'être mis à terre lui en coûtait déjà deux. Il perdait le combat avec cinq points pénalités. Ces règles simplifiées avaient été établies uniquement pour ce tournoi si particulier qui ne devait en aucun cas blessé les divers participants. Il s'agissait juste de faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour déstabiliser son adversaire, afin de démontrer sa maîtrise des arts de combats et du maniement du katana. Les divers commandants pouvaient alors juger de la réactivité de chacun mais aussi de leur esprit combatif ou plutôt prudent leur donnant un rapide aperçu des qualités mais aussi des défauts de chacun.

Le tournoi se poursuivit sans rien de notable pendant une bonne heure, éliminant un bon nombre de candidats mais aucun de ceux visés éventuellement par Byakuya.

Ooo000ooO

C'était maintenant au tour de Renji et de Grimmjow de se mettre en place pour le combat suivant. Les deux hommes se connaissaient parfaitement et avaient souvent pratiqué ce genre d'entraînement ensemble. Ils se sourirent donc avant d'entamer un combat… de toute beauté, constata Byakuya, agréablement surpris. Ils étaient doués. Tous les deux. Et à la grimace de contrariété que laissait filtrer le visage d'Aizen, ce dernier était parfaitement conscient qu'il risquait de perdre un homme de valeur.

Jûshirô et Shunsui commentaient eux aussi les matchs tranquillement, tous deux souhaitant également recrutés juste un membre chacun, leurs effectifs étant quasiment au complet. Néanmoins un peu de sang neuf ne faisait jamais de mal à une brigade, bien au contraire. Ils en étaient parfaitement conscients tous le deux :

- Celui qui vient de perdre me parait pas mal, déclara Shunsui.  
- Trop vif pour moi… grimaça Jûshirô.  
- c'est sûr qu'il te faut quelqu'un de plus calme… et de bien moins attirant…  
- Jaloux ? murmura son ami en se penchant pour n'être entendu que de lui. Tu me flattes ou tu joues ?  
- Qui sait ?

Jûshirô fit la moue mais ne répondit pas, reportant son regard sur le combat plus bas. Pourtant son vieil ami vit qu'il était troublé par ses propos. Il le regarda du coin de l'œil sans en avoir l'air. Si seulement il pouvait comprendre et partagé un peu ses sentiments, pensa le commandant rêveur… Mais bon, il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus. Comment aurait-il pu se rendre seulement compte de ce qui lui avait brutalement pris conscience alors que son ami flirtait avec la mort quelques mois plus tôt ?

Il soupira en regardant de nouveau les combats où Renji et Grimmjow cumulaient le même nombre de points. Quatre chacun, le prochain qui en perdrait devrait s'avouer vaincu. Pour l'instant, ils se tournaient autour, s'observant, essayant de deviner les intentions de l'autre.

- Le premier qui attaque a perdu, commenta Toshiro un peu plus haut.  
- Peut-être pas… répondit Byakuya en fixant son regard sur les deux combattants, plus captivé que jamais par le combat.

Renji fendit l'air d'un seul coup, surprenant toute la salle qui poussa un cri de stupeur :

- Tu as perdu ! maugréa Grimmjow en bloquant son coup.  
- Que tu crois… sourit le rouge qui changea de jambe d'appui en un clin d'œil et lui porta un coup du plat du pied si rapide derrière le genou que Grimmjow se retrouva déséquilibré et fut obligé de mettre un genou à terre pour supporter la pression contre son katana qui n'avait pas faiblie un seul instant… perdant ainsi le combat.

La foule hurla pour saluer la victoire alors de Reni qui venait tranquillement serrer la main de son adversaire et ami qui se relevait :

- Bravo ! grimaça ce dernier pas vraiment content mais reconnaissant sa défaite de bonne grâce. Bien joué, je ne l'ai pas vu venir…

Les commentaires allaient bon train dans la tribune des commandants :

- Alors ? interrogea Byakuya en regardant son bras droit.  
- Ils sont doués… Tous les deux !  
- Pas facile de faire un choix entre ces deux-là…

Plus loin, Sosuke semblait fulminé :

- Commandant ? interrogea Gin.  
- Tais-toi ! lui intima ce dernier tout en ne lâchant pas du regard Grimmjow qui finit par relever les yeux vers lui et lui lancer un sourire… ironique ?

A se demander s'il n'avait pas perdu le combat juste pour contrarier un peu plus son commandant actuel, songea Byakuya en suivant l'échange entre les deux hommes.

- Quel imbécile ! se contenta de commenter son second en souriant.  
- Il ne perd rien pour attendre !

Renji et Grimmjow saluèrent la foule et quittèrent le tatami laissant la place aux deux combattants suivants : un certain Yumichika Ayasegawa contre Uryû Ishida. Le gagnant de ce combat rejoindrait le trio des qualifié pour les quarts de finale du tournoi.

Kenpachi Zaraki sembla soudain s'intéressé à ce qui se passait sur le tatami, qui jusque là, l'avait laissé passablement de marbre. A part peut-être le gamin aux cheveux oranges, et encore…

Byakuya qui observait tout autant les combats que ses collègues pour parer à toutes éventualités, en fut quelque peu surpris et se demanda lequel des deux combattants pouvaient bien attirer son attention. Difficile de croire que le regard arrogant du jeune Uryû Ishida en soit à l'origine… quand à l'allure efféminé de Yumichika Ayasegawa…

Perplexe le commandant de la Brigade Spéciale reporta son regard vers les autres tribunes pour voir si les hommes de Kenpachi s'intéressaient eux aussi à ce combat. Il avait vu juste :

- Yumichika est le poulain d'Ikkaku Madarame, précisa Toshiro suivant son regard.

Byakuya hocha la tête, ceci expliquait cela, en effet. Ikkaku Madarame étant quasiment le lieutenant de Kenpachi, même s'il n'en portait pas encore le titre. Il reporta son attention sur le combat qui venait de débuter. Comme il s'y attendait le jeune Quincy ne prit même pas la mesure de vérifier la puissance de son adversaire tout à sa suffisance d'être supérieur à lui. Du moins de le croire… Chose que Yumichika ne chercha même pas à lui faire comprendre. Il se contenta d'agir. Vite et bien. Et Uryû dut ravaler rapidement sa fierté, après trois points de perdus.

Kenpachi avait un sourire de pur plaisir sur les lèvres constata le noble en jetant un regard à son collègue. Même chose du côté de ses hommes. Ce qui en fit naître un soupçon aussi sur le visage de Byakuya. Il remarqua aussi que plus bas, les trois combattants déjà qualifiés, Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai et Yasutora Sado qui avait remporté d'un cheveu son combat contre Kaname Tôsen, jeune prodige aveugle de naissance, surveillaient aussi attentivement le combat. Tous avaient également un sourire sur les lèvres, visiblement le Quincy ne s'était pas fait que des amis.

Si seulement j'avais mon arc, pensait rageusement ce dernier en rajustant ses lunettes d'un geste aussi désinvolte que possible. Il remarqua aussi le sourire des trois autres qualifiés mais surtout celui de Kurosaki… Il s'était juré de le mettre à terre ! Se concentrant de nouveau sur son adversaire du moment, il jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier. Loin d'être impressionné par ce regard noir, Yumichika lui renvoya son plus beau sourire, avant de se mettre en position de combat.

Ichigo sourit de plus belle sur le côté. Pas qu'il détestait Uryû, non… Mais ce dernier avait une telle suffisance qu'il ne faisait aucun cadeau au moins chanceux que lui. Pire, il les écrasait de toute sa soi-disant supériorité. Et c'était bien cette attitude que le jeune homme haïssait par-dessus tout. Personne ne méritait ce mépris qu'affichait toujours Ishida. Tout le monde avait le droit de démontrer sa valeur, chacun à sa façon.

Byakuya, plus haut, observait le jeune homme pensif :

- Il n'a pas l'air de l'apprécier particulièrement, souligna fort justement son bras droit à ses côtés, aussi perplexe que lui.  
- Difficile de juger… répondit le noble habitué lui aussi à ces regards de part sa naissance dans l'une des plus grandes familles de la ville.

Naître Kuchiki n'était pas particulièrement facile non plus…. Il avait bien souvent fait l'expérience de cette suffisance de la part de ses aînés et avait dû travailler bien plus dur que la plupart de ses camarades de classe pour prouver ses aptitudes à sa famille. Son choix de carrière s'était heurté à toutes les objections possibles et imaginables de la part de celle-ci et sans le soutien de son professeur à l'école de police, il aurait sûrement fini par abandonner et suivre le chemin de la politique qu'on lui recommandait depuis toujours… Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil vers ce dernier qui commentait lui aussi le combat avec son ami de toujours, qui tout comme lui passait du temps à enseigner aux plus jeunes. Aurait-il tenu le coup sans Jûshirô Ukitake ? Il en doutait fortement.

Ce dernier releva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit chaleureusement, comme à son habitude. Byakuya y répondit, comme toujours, par un léger sourire… tout ce qu'il était capable de donner mais qui visiblement suffisait toujours à son mentor :

- Là, je vais être jaloux, ironisa Kyôrakû à ses côtés.  
- Et tu n'aurais vraiment aucune raison, s'amusa son ami en reportant son regard sur lui. Byakuya est un peu le fils que je n'aurais jamais…  
- Ce n'est pourtant pas les occasions de te remarier qui te manquent, s'étonna alors sincèrement Shunsui, plus que surpris par sa remarque.  
- Je pourrais te retourner la remarque, répondit ce dernier. Surtout avec ta façon de sauter sur tout ce qui porte une jupe !

Shunsui fut soufflé par l'amertume qu'il sentit dans cette dernière remarque de son ami qui avait reporté son regard sur ce qui se passait plus bas et ne trouva rien à répliquer. Avait-il loupé quelque chose ? se demanda-t-il en faisant comme lui, perdu dans ses réflexions.

Sur le tatami Uryû se trouvait en réelle difficulté, Yumichika repoussant sans aucun effort apparent ses diverses tentatives d'attaques. Finalement le Quincy décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et fonça sur lui, sa lame en avant. Peine perdue, son adversaire le repoussa, non sans difficultés cette fois, mais assez puissamment pour le déséquilibrer et le faire tomber à terre. Lui faisant ainsi perdre ses deux derniers points. Lui, n'en ayant perdu qu'un au final.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclata et Yumichika se tourna de bonne grâce vers les spectateurs pour saluer pendant qu'Ichigo venait aider Uryû à se relever :

- Tu dois être content ? rageait ce dernier en repoussant vivement la main tendue.  
- Pas vraiment… Je te croyais meilleur que ça, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à te battre !  
- Fous-moi la paix !  
- A ta guise ! répondit l'orangé en haussant les épaules et en faisant demi-tour, mais tu pourrais au moins être bon perdant…

Uryû ravala les paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer et se releva pour sortir du tatami alors que le présentateur le remplaçait pour annoncer les quatre derniers combats. Il ne remarqua pas le regard d'un des commandants sur lui. Et ce dernier semble très intéressé malgré la défaite du Quincy.

- Il t'a envoyé promener je parie, fit Renji à Ichigo qui se replaçait à ses côtés.

Ce dernier haussa de nouveau les épaules et enchaîna sur une autre question :

- Prêt pour le final ?  
- Et comment, sourit son ami.  
- Alors bonne chance !

Renji lui fit un clin d'œil et s'avança sur le ring où l'on venait d'annoncer son combat contre Yasutora Sado, surnommé Chad par ses proches, notamment Ichigo qui lui avait donné ce surnom.

Dans les tribunes l'attention était à son comble. Même si au final, les derniers combats n'apportaient pas vraiment de plus, chacun ayant déjà largement montré ses compétences et capacités. Les commandants ayant quand à eux, déjà quasiment fait leur sélection. Restait juste à définir le gagnant qui lui, ferait son propre choix.

L'attention des commandants n'était pourtant pas relâchée. Ils admiraient tous maintenant le combat sans restriction, profitant, comme chacune des personnes présentes, du spectacle se déroulant sous leurs yeux. Et il n'était pas des moindre ! Renji et Chad se battaient avec brio et beauté, ne cédant rien à son adversaire pour le plus grand plaisir de tous. Mais c'est finalement le policier aux cheveux rouge qui l'emporta. De peu, un tout petit point. Mais suffisant pour qu'il gagne le combat. Chad se releva en souriant, acceptant la main tendue de son adversaire. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient des connaissances et se respectaient bien trop pour se formaliser pour si peu.

- A toi ! Je t'attends en finale ! glissa Renji à Ichigo alors qu'il s'avançait sur l'aire de combat tout comme Yumichika.

Ce dernier sourit sans répondre et se concentra sur son adversaire du moment dont il avait pu admirer les prouesses pendant son combat contre le Quincy. Il était doué et il n'aurait que peu de marge de manœuvre s'il voulait aller plus loin.

- Je parie sur Yumichika ! grogna Ikkaku Madarame.  
- Je tiens le pari ! sourit Rangiku en lui tendant la main dans laquelle son ami frappa sans hésiter.  
- Tu vas perdre Beauté !  
- On verra bien Trésor… minauda la demoiselle pour le plus grand déplaisir de Gin qui l'observait de loin.  
- Arrête donc ! lui reprocha son commandant. Cette fille n'en vaut pas la peine !  
- Je vous inte…  
- Tu quoi ? le coupa Sosuke Aizen d'une voix tranchante.

Gin ne répondit pas et ignora ostensiblement le regard moqueur de son commandant posé sur lui, préférant faire semblant de s'intéresser à ce qui ce passait plus bas… sur le tatami. Il avait beau rejoindre ses opinions pour beaucoup de choses, il n'en appréciait pas pour autant sa manière d'atteindre ses buts parfois. Surtout quand il s'évertuait, comme maintenant, à rabaisser ceux qu'ils ne jugeaient pas dignes d'intérêt. A tort, parfois ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser son lieutenant.

Plus bas, le combat était également serré mais Ichigo avait bien étudié les mouvements de son adversaire et profita de la moindre de ses erreurs pour porter un coup, remportant ainsi la victoire. Yumichika le félicita, conscient que le jeune homme en face de lui avait un potentiel qu'il n'avait pas ou peu montré encore.

- Alors ? Ton avis ? demanda Byakuya à son second.  
- Kurosaki va gagner ce tournoi, répondit ce dernier.  
- Espérons qu'il choisisse une bonne brigade pour ses débuts… murmura Ukitake à leurs côtés, il le mérite largement.

Alors que les deux derniers participants allaient engager leur combat, une sirène d'alarme incendie retentit dans la salle.

Après quelques instants de stupeur, les policiers et le personnel administratif de la police présents commencèrent à évacuer les lieux dans un calme relatif, pestant contre les exercices d'évacuations malvenus. Jusqu'à ce qu'une épaisse fumée s'engouffre dans le dojo et que chacun réalise que cela n'avait rien d'un exercice quelconque mais que tout ceci était bien réel. Les divers commandants prirent alors les commandes et organisèrent l'évacuation le plus rapidement possible, la fumée s'épaississant à vue d'œil.

Le point de rassemblement était situé dans un petit square de l'autre côté de la place où se trouvait le dojo et très vite une file s'organisa pour guider tout le monde jusque là. Grâce à la discipline à laquelle ils étaient tous habitués, tout put se faire dans le calme et sans panique inutile, chacun suivant les ordres donnés.

Au bout de dix minutes, l'atmosphère était devenue quasiment irrespirable mais presque tout le monde était dehors sauf les personnes placées dans la tribune la plus lointaine de la sortie. C'est simplement à ce moment que Byakuya remarqua l'absence de son mentor parmi les commandants rassurant la foule en attendant l'arrivée des ambulances et des pompiers dont les sirènes s'approchaient à grand bruit. Jusqu'à assourdirent tout le monde, empêchant la moindre conversation.

Une main sur son épaule le fit se retourner brusquement :

- Tu as vu Jûshirô ? réussit-il à comprendre d'un Kyôrakû visiblement affolé.

Byakuya ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et s'élança vers la salle, faisant signe au passage aux deux personnes les plus proches de lui et suivi par Shunsui. Toshiro, un peu plus loin ne fut pas long à leur emboîter le pas, comprenant qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les cinq pénétraient dans la salle devenue noire de fumée d'où s'échappaient encore les dernières personnes alors que les premiers camions de pompiers stoppaient dans un crissement de pneus devant le dojo en flamme.

Ichigo, qui d'instinct avait suivi le commandant tout comme Renji quand il leur avait fait signe, toussa comme un forcené se pliant en deux jusqu'à qu'une main secourable lui colle un linge humide devant la bouche. Remerciant d'un geste le bon samaritain, il tenta de percer le rideau de fumée cachant les dernières personnes, heureusement peu nombreuses, finissant de s'extirper d'une des tribunes qui s'était visiblement effondrée. Byakuya repéra la chevelure blanche de son mentor en train de soutenir une personne blessée ou mal en point. Sa silhouette chancelait dangereusement et il se précipita à son aide. Soutenues par les arrivants, les dernières personnes prisonnières de la salle en feu gagnèrent progressivement la sortie toute proche maintenant.

Alors qu'ils l'avaient presque atteinte, un craquement sinistre se fit brutalement entendre au dessus de leurs têtes et le toit s'effondra provocant un gigantesque brasier.

A suivre…

(1) Long sabre japonais que l'on manipule à deux mains (source Wikipédia)

(2) sabre japonais courbe similaire au katana mais en plus petit, dont la taille se situe entre 30 et 60 cm. Il peut être porté avec un katana, glissé dans la ceinture, auquel cas on appelle l'ensemble daisho. Les riches marchands, ne pouvant pas porter le katana, sont en revanche autorisés à porter le wakizashi. (source Wikipédia)


	2. Chapter 2

_Disckamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. UA - Yaoi_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Ichigo avala une grande bouffée d'air. Il était vivant ! A ses côtés Renji toussait comme un beau diable mais tentait de lui sourire à travers les larmes que déclenchaient ses quintes de toux incessantes. Des médecins, secouristes et autres services d'urgence s'activaient autour d'eux et ils étaient étendus sur des civières. Il ne se rappelait quasiment rien depuis le sinistre craquement et l'effondrement du toit. Sinon qu'il avait cru vivre les dernières minutes de sa jeune vie… Une ombre se dressa soudain entre lui et le soleil et il se tourna vers elle :

- Comment tu te sens Kurosaki ? lui demanda le commandant Kuchiki.  
- Ça va… enfin je crois… Comment ? interrogea-t-il.  
- Les pompiers nous ont vus… répondit ce dernier en faisant un signe de tête vers leurs sauveurs, occupés maintenant à maîtriser les flammes s'élevant de ce qui avait été le dojo de la police.

Ichigo chercha des yeux les autres et aperçut le commandant Ukitake allongé sur une civière, un masque à oxygène sur la bouche, encore plus pâle que d'habitude. A ses côtés se tenait le commandant Kyôrakû qui semblait aller à peu près bien mais était visiblement très inquiet :

- Il n'est pas…  
- Non ! le coupa Byakuya en laissant échapper ce qui ressemblait à un sourire de soulagement, juste sonné et il avalé bien plus de fumée que nous tous… Il n'a pas un instant quitté la salle. Ils vont l'emmener pour des examens. Vous deux aussi d'ailleurs !  
- Mais…  
- Pas de discussion ! C'est un ordre ! aboya le commandant dans une tentative légère de dédramatiser un peu la situation. Le lieutenant Histugaya vous accompagnera.  
- Commandant… fit celui-ci d'un ton de reproche à peine voilé.  
- Je vais bien, éluda ce dernier et on va manquer de commandants ici sinon.

Argument sans réplique et son bras droit le savait parfaitement. D'ailleurs le commandant Kuchiki était déjà sollicité par les secours arrivant encore sur place. Toshiro s'occupa donc de l'évacuation de ses collègues et monta dans la même ambulance que le jeune Ichigo, la dernière emmenant des policiers.

Le commandant Kuchiki regarda partir les ambulances emmenant son mentor, son meilleur ami, son bras droit et les tout jeunes policiers qui les avaient suivis sans l'ombre d'une hésitation malgré le danger :

- Des graines de héros non ? commenta Kisuke Urahara venu se porter à ses côtés.  
- Ils sont courageux… ou inconscients… répondit-il pensif.  
- De bonnes recrues, c'est certain ! ajouta une autre voix.  
- Hisagi ! Que fais-tu ici ? s'étonna Byakuya en le découvrant.  
- On m'a ordonné de venir aider, précisa le jeune homme qui était normalement de permanence au poste de police pendant le tournoi. Je me mets à vos ordres commandant Kuchiki ! Où est Toshiro ? Rangiku m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé…  
- Je l'ai envoyé à l'hôpital, précisa son commandant ravi qu'un autre de ses hommes soit présent sur le terrain.  
- Il est blessé ? interrogea l'arrivant.  
- Légèrement seulement et il pourra superviser les opérations là-bas. Avec ses gamins on ne sait jamais… Ils pourraient vouloir quitter l'hôpital sans même avoir été examiné !

Hisagi soupira de soulagement… Un court instant il avait cru que…

- Au boulot ! le coupa son commandant dans le cours de ses pensées, prend Matsumoto avec toi et évacuer-moi toutes ces personnes si elles n'ont rien. De plus amples informations leurs seront donnés quand elles reprendront leur travail. Kisuke ?  
- Oui, c'est aussi ce qu'on m'a dit… Réunion de tous les commandants demain à la première heure ! J'espère que Jûshirô sera de nouveau sur pied…

Oui, Byakuya l'espérait aussi.

Aidés des autres commandants sur place, ils se mirent tous rapidement au travail, évacuant tous ceux qui n'avaient plus de raisons de rester sur place. Tous étant soit policier, soit personnel administratif de la police, ils seraient aux premières loges pour connaître la nature exacte de cet incendie et ses conséquences sur le tournoi, qui du coup n'était pas parvenu à son terme.

Ooo000ooO

**A l'hôpital, un peu plus tard.**

Ichigo tenta plusieurs fois d'expliquer que non, il se sentait pas mal, qu'il ne toussait pas particulièrement… sans succès visiblement puisque qu'on lui reposait sans cesse les mêmes questions. Jusqu'à :

- Ichigo ! Comment ça va ?  
- Papa ?  
- Ichi-ni ! cria la voix de Yuzu en se précipitant devant son père, Karin la suivant plus modérément.  
- Docteur Kurosaki ? interrogea une infirmière surprise de le trouver là. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?  
- C'est mon fils ce patient ! répondit impatiemment le médecin en lui arrachant presque la feuille de soin qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Faites-moi vite un topo !  
- Je me sens bien papa… finit par intervenir Ichigo, gêné.

Mais ni son médecin de père, ni même l'infirmière ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Ils parlaient en termes techniques et le jeune policier se désintéressa rapidement de leur conversation pour reporter son attention sur ses deux cadettes :

- Ce n'était pas la peine de venir… vraiment…  
- Mais Ichi… reprocha aussitôt Yuzu.  
- C'est moi qui ai fait prévenir ta famille Kurosaki ! intervint alors le lieutenant Hitsugaya en pénétrant de la pièce où l'on avait mis le jeune policier. Comment ça va ?

Ichigo remarqua plusieurs bandages sur ses bras, signe qu'on a déjà soigné ses blessures, tout comme les siennes d'ailleurs :

- Bien, je n'ai que quelques brûlures apparemment… Et les autres ?  
- Abarai va rester en observation, il semble qu'il ait vraiment avalé beaucoup de fumée, il n'a pas eu ta présence d'esprit en se protégeant avec un linge mouillé, expliqua encore Toshiro.  
- En fait… je n'y avais pas pensé non plus mais quelqu'un m'en a tendu un… rectifia le jeune homme en se grattant la tête, un peu honteux de ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même ou simplement de n'avoir pas songé à faire de même pour son ami.  
- Sûrement le commandant alors, conclut Toshiro avant de poursuivre. Le commandant Ukitake va rester aussi. Pour toi, le comandant Kyôrakû et moi-même, on devrait pouvoir rentrer ce soir. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait appeler ton père…  
- Oh ! Merci alors !  
- De rien.  
- Dites lieutenant…  
- Oui ?  
- Comment ça va se passer pour le tournoi du coup ?  
- Je l'ignore… mais je suppose qu'on aura des infos dès demain. Pourquoi cette question ? s'étonna Toshiro.  
- Pour rien, c'est juste que j'aurais aimé savoir où j'allais être affecté…répondit le jeune homme presque pour lui-même.

Ce qui fit sourire Toshiro, persuadé que le jeune policier avait déjà une idée bien précise de l'unité qu'il souhaitait rejoindre.

- Je vais voir comment va Abarai, annonça-t-il en quittant la pièce, on se revoit demain Kurosaki !  
- Merci, répondit ce dernier en souriant pendant que son père, visiblement satisfait du rapport de l'infirmière organisait sa sortie. Il se demanda s'il pouvait passer voir lui aussi, son ami, avant de partir. Enfin avec toute la famille avec lui, ça n'allait pas être si évident…

Ooo000ooO

Shunsui refusa de quitter son ami encore inconscient, et ce malgré les vives protestations des infirmières. Planté debout à côté du lit, il s'obstinait, refusant toute autre possibilité que celle de rester où il était :

- Je refuse de le laisser seul ! répéta-t-il une énième fois.  
- Monsieur… tenta encore l'infirmière plus qu'exaspérée par son attitude.  
- Laissez-le, intervint alors le médecin chargé du commandant Ukitake.  
- Mais docteur Ishida…  
- Ça suffit ! Laissez, je vous dis !

L'infirmière se renfrogna et sortit sans ajouter un mot :

- Merci… Comment va-t-il ? demanda Shunsui en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à côté du lit.  
- Nous allons le laisser toute la nuit sous oxygène ce qui devrait suffisamment évacuer la fumée qu'il a pu ingérer… Mais c'est plutôt son état général qui m'embête…  
- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'alarma aussitôt son ami.  
- Ses examens montrent qu'il est épuisé. Je lui avais pourtant recommandé d'être prudent… A-t-il eu des enquêtes pénibles ces derniers temps ? Des contrariétés particulièrement stressantes ?  
- Pas à ma connaissance… et il ne m'a pas semblé vraiment aller mal cet après-midi… s'étonna le commandant en regardant soudain fixement le médecin. Est-il…

Mais il ne réussit pas à prononcer ces paroles qu'il n'arrivait même pas à envisager… Le perdre maintenant… Il ne le supporterait pas.

- Ne paniquez pas non plus ! le rassura le médecin. Il est hors de danger mais il va vraiment falloir qu'il lève le pied ! Je compte sur vous pour lui faire entendre raison ! ajouta-t-il en sortant.

Shunsui regarda longuement son ami et amour secret avant de caresser doucement ses joues aussi blanches que les draps, faisant attention à ne pas gêner sa respiration encore maintenue sous masque :

- Ne me quittes pas Jûshirô… ne m'abandonnes pas… je t'aime…. laisses-moi le temps de trouver le courage de te l'avouer… murmura-t-il à l'endormi en glissant son visage dans son cou, l'empêchant de voir les paupières de son ami papillonner quelques peu, s'ouvrirent pour se refermer presque aussitôt.

Ooo000ooO

**Le lendemain, bureau du commandant en chef de la police**

- Bonjour à tous et merci de vous être déplacés un dimanche mais nous devons faire face à des circonstances quelques peu exceptionnelles… les salua le commandant Yamamoto en faisant le tour de la table des yeux, examinant chacun des commandants de brigade ici présent ainsi que quelques autres hauts responsables qu'il avait convié à cette réunion.

Après quelques courts instants de silence il se tourna vers Shunsui :

- Comment va notre ami le commandant Ukitake ? lui demanda-t-il bien qu'il ait été informé peu de temps auparavant de l'état de santé de son subordonné.  
- Il n'était pas assez remis pour être présent ce matin, précisa ce dernier, mais il a tenu à participer tout de même à cette réunion par vidéo.

Sur un signe du commandant en chef, un des nombreux écrans de la salle s'alluma et chacun put voir le visage de leur collègue et, pour beaucoup ami, assis sur son lit d'hôpital :

- Bonjour à tous…fit ce dernier d'une voix fatiguée et lasse.

Chacun le salua d'un simple signe de tête, conscient qu'il ne fallait pas plus le fatiguer que nécessaire et que l'heure n'était pas aux conversations privées.

- Nous allons tâcher de faire aussi vite que possible, continua le commandant en chef en enchaînant rapidement, je passe la parole à Byakuya Kuchiki qui a supervisé sur place hier les résultats préliminaires de cet incendie auprès de secours.

Ce dernier se leva et fit rapidement des yeux le tour de la table avant de commencer :

- Effectivement les premières analyses sur place laissent présager qu'il s'agit d'un incendie criminel et non accidentel comme nous l'avions pensé au départ. Mais également que nous devons tous notre salut au commandant Ukitake, chargé de vérifié la sécurité des lieux avant le tournoi, comme me il me l'a lui-même confirmé ce matin quand j'ai été lui rendre visite…

Il jeta un œil vers son mentor qui lui fit signe de continuer :

- C'est après avoir découvert plusieurs alarmes encore intactes déconnectées dans les locaux épargnés par les flammes que les pompiers m'ont contacté hier soir après avoir complètement sécurisé les lieux. Nous avons conclu, après un examen approfondi des décombres qu'il s'agissait bien d'un incendie criminel. Ce n'est que grâce à la vigilance du commandant Ukitake quand il a vérifié les installations de sécurité que certaines alarmes ont pu s'activer et fonctionner normalement, nous prévenant avant l'inévitable. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui ce serait passé sans ça…

Ilse rassit et le commandant en chef laissa un moment le temps à tout le monde de réaliser et d'analyser ses paroles avant de continuer. Kyôrakû, déjà au courant vu qu'il était à l'hôpital quand Byakuya était passé ce matin, ne quittait pas des yeux son ami sur la vidéo, ayant hâte d'aller le retrouver.

- J'ai confié ce matin même l'enquête concernant cet acte criminel à la Brigade Spéciale et j'attends de vous tous ici une entière collaboration avec ses services ! Il va sans dire que cette enquête est prioritaire. Si quelqu'un cherche à supprimer des policiers nous devons savoir qui. Et rapidement.

Tout le monde hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- L'autre raison qui nous réunie tous ici est le tournoi bien sûr. Comme il s'est retrouvé interrompu au moment de la finale je propose que les deux finalistes choisissent l'unité qu'ils veulent rejoindre. Cela qui nous éviterait des suppositions inutiles quand au gagnant surtout qu'ils avaient tous deux sensiblement les mêmes chances de l'emporter.  
- C'est sûrement la solution la plus juste, commenta Jûshirô de son lit d'hôpital avec un sourire.

Ce que tout le monde sembla approuver.

- Dans ce cas je recevrai les deux jeunes lauréats dès ce soir et j'attends comme chaque année vos choix quand aux autres candidats dans la journée. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous préciser de ne rien laisser filtrer des informations échangées ici tant que les communiqués officiels ne sont pas faits et transmis…

Ce à quoi tout le monde répondit par un nouveau hochement de tête.

- Merci à tous et surtout à vous, commandant Ukitake, récupérez le plus vite possible, nous avons plus que jamais besoin de tout le monde ici.

Ce dernier salua et la vidéo se coupa.

Le commandant en chef regarda les uns et les autres quitter lentement la salle, encore pour la plupart, sous le choc des révélations faites plus tôt. Ce qui n'avait rien de bien surprenant. Il n'était quand même pas si courant qu'on attaque directement et ouvertement la police.

Ooo000ooO

**Hôpital, fin de journée.**

Ichigo avait réussi à quitter, non sans mal, la résidence familiale pour venir chercher son ami qui sortait comme convenu aujourd'hui. Renji l'attendait patiemment dans sa chambre, encore en blouse d'hôpital :

- Salut ! fit-il en arrivant. Comment tu te sens ?  
- Bonjour ! Nettement mieux ! répondit le policier alors qu'Ichigo lui envoyait un sac plastique qu'il rattrapa au vol.

Il se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau en remerciant le jeune orangé :

- Je me change et on va voir le commandant Ukitake, dit ce dernier en disparaissant.

Ils avaient en effet convenu par téléphone le matin même de passer le voir avant de rejoindre les locaux de la police, ayant tous deux reçus une convocation du commandant en chef.

Renji fut bientôt prêt et il ramassa ses vêtements encore imprégnés de fumée qu'il fourra dans le sac maintenant vide. Ils prirent ensuite la direction de la chambre du commandant encore hospitalisé en discutant du but de cette soudaine convocation :

- Tu crois que c'est pour le tournoi ? demandait le rouge.  
- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ! rétorqua l'orangé alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination. D'ailleurs la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de frapper et ils se retrouvèrent, un peu surpris, face à Byakuya Kuchiki qui sortait de la chambre du commandant Ukitake :  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda ce dernier après les avoir salués.  
- Nous voulions passés le commandant Ukitake, répondit Ichigo. Nous pouvons ?  
- Bien sûr que vous pouvez ! intervint la voix de Shunsui Kyôrakû qui leur signe d'entrer avant de suivre Byakuya, mais ne le fatiguez pas trop !  
- Oui, bien sûr…

Pendant que les jeunes gens échangeaient quelques mots avec leur aîné, Shunsui entraîna Byakuya un peu plus loin :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda ce dernier un peu surpris.  
- Jûshirô est trop fatigué pour que tu viennes sans cesse l'importuner Byakuya ! Son médecin est très inquiet !  
- Que voulez-vous insinuer ? interrogea ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Rien de plus que ce que je viens de dire ! Au dire de son médecin, il est épuisé et il doit impérativement lever le pied, expliqua son ami. Alors essaies d'espacer tes visites si c'est pour parler boulot…  
- C'est si grave que ça ?  
- Je n'en sais guère plus malheureusement… se désola Shunsui, même à moi il n'a rien laissé paraître… sinon jamais je n'aurais accepté cette démonstration, tu penses bien !

Byakuya put effectivement percevoir une sincère inquiétude sous les propos de son aîné.

- Bien, conclut-il, je passerai par vous désormais avant de venir… Mais tenez-moi au courant de votre côté s'il vous plait.  
- Pas de soucis.

Ils se saluèrent et le jeune commandant fit quelques pas dans le couloir :

- Byakuya ? l'arrêta Shunsui.  
- Oui ? répondit-il en lui jetant un regard interrogateur.  
- Trouves ces enfoirés au plus vite ! reprit son aîné d'une voix dure que ne lui connaissait pas le jeune homme. Et n'hésites pas à faire appel à mon équipe ! J'ai laissé des ordres dans ce sens ! rajouta-t-il joyeusement, redevenu lui-même avant de se détourner pour rejoindre Jûshirô.

Le commandant resta un instant songeur devant cette attitude si peu commune de son aîné et se détourna à son tour pour regagner son bureau.

Ooo000ooO

**Bureau du commandant en chef de la police**

Renji et Ichigo se tenaient au garde à vous en face du grand bureau du commandant en chef de la police de Karakura. Tout aussi impressionnés l'un que l'autre, attendant patiemment que l'occupant du siège derrière cet énorme bureau de bois foncé leur accorde une miette d'attention. Ce dernier mettait la dernière touche à un communiqué et appela son lieutenant par l'interphone pour le lui donner :

- A diffuser au plus vite ! ordonna simplement Yamamoto en le lui tendant. Il attendit encore qu'il eut refermé la porte sur lui avant de regarder longuement les deux jeunes policiers, toujours debout devant son bureau :

- Renji Abarai, Ichigo Kurosaki…  
- Oui !  
- Prenez place, fit-il en leur désignant les fauteuils où les deux s'installèrent plus gauches que jamais.  
- Avant toute chose, sachez que votre attitude à tous deux pendant cet incendie est celle que j'attends de tous mes hommes et que vous n'avez fait que votre devoir. N'attendez donc aucune faveur ni aucun compliment pour cela !  
- Loin de nous cette idée commandant ! se récria immédiatement Ichigo un peu vexé qu'on puisse leur prêter de telles intentions.

Ce qui fit sourire silencieusement le commandant qui poursuivit néanmoins :

- La raison de votre convocation à tous deux est le tournoi qui n'a put s'achever normalement comme vous le savez.

Les deux jeunes retinrent un instant leur souffle :

- J'aimerais que vous me révéliez quelle affection vous auriez choisie si vous l'aviez gagné…  
- la Brigade Spéciale ! répondirent-ils en un chœur parfait avant de se regarder en comprenant qu'ils souhaitaient tout deux la même affection depuis le début.  
- Vous n'en aviez jamais parlé ? s'étonna le commandant Yamamoto un peu surpris par la vivacité de leur réponse et leur étonnement face au choix de l'autre.  
- Non commandant, avoua Renji un peu gêné, sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul vainqueur…

Ils n'osaient même plus se regarder, songea le commandant en décrochant son téléphone :

- Pouvez-vous me rejoindre dans mon bureau ? demanda-t-il à son mystérieux interlocuteur. Puis il enchaîna avec l'autre sujet du jour :  
- Autre chose. Vous saurez bien vite que l'incendie du dojo est un acte délibéré et que j'ai ordonné une enquête à ce sujet. Il se peut qu'on fasse appel à votre témoignage à tous deux. J'attends de vous une entière coopération.  
- Bien sûr… mais vous êtes certain ? demanda Ichigo.  
- Douteriez-vous de mes propos ? rétorqua son supérieur un rien agacé.  
- Non ! Non ! s'excusa l'orangé aussitôt comprenant qu'il s'était mépris sur ses propos. C'est juste qu'attaquer aussi ouvertement la police est un peu…  
- Gonflé, finit pour lui Renji tout aussi surpris que lui.

On frappa à cet instant à la porte ce qui empêcha ou évita au commandant en chef de répondre. Le commandant Kuchiki fit son entrée à l'invitation de son supérieur :

- Vous désiriez me voir ? interrogea ce dernier en jetant un regard surpris sur les deux policiers.  
- Oui. Approchez-vous… Dites-moi, vous comptiez recrutés combien de personnes pendant le tournoi commandant Kuchiki ?  
- Difficile à dire… Disons au moins trois, quatre si possible. Comme vous le savez mon unité n'est pas encore au complet, sourit Byakuya commençant à entrevoir le but de cette convocation surprise.  
- Alors en voici deux ! fit son supérieur en désignant les deux jeunes policiers, si toutefois ils vous conviennent bien sur !  
- C'est leur choix à tous deux ? s'étonna Byakuya jetant un œil surpris aux deux jeunes policiers qui s'étaient levés à son entrée.  
- Oui. Et sans s'être consulté qui plus est !  
- Intéressant…

Ichigo et Renji se regardèrent surpris :

- Intéressant dans quel sens ? s'enquit Ichigo dont la patience n'était pas la plus grande vertu, vous ne voulez pas de nous ?  
- Commandant Kuchiki !  
- Quoi ?  
- Vous ne voulez pas de nous commandant Kuchiki ! répéta Byakuya, si vous devez travaillez sous mes ordres tachez de ne pas l'oubliez jeunes bleus ! Suivez-moi !  
- Oui commandant Kuchiki ! s'écrièrent en même temps les deux policiers en s'exécutant promptement.

Le commandant en chef regarda en souriant les trois hommes le saluer avant de se replonger dans son travail qui consistait maintenant à satisfaire au mieux les différentes demandes des commandants d'unités. Certains n'apprécieraient pas le choix des deux candidats…

Ooo000ooO

**Bureaux de la Brigade Spéciale **

- Tu sais ce qui lui veut le commandant à cette heure ? demanda Hisagi à Toshiro qui étudiait les différents rapports des premières conclusions sur l'incendie.  
- Et comment veux-tu que je le sache ? s'étonna le jeune homme en relevant la tête pour regarder son collègue.  
- Parce que tu sais toujours tout sur tout ? ironisa Shûhei en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Ce qui fit sourire Toshiro, chose assez rare chez lui et qu'il n'accordait qu'à très peu de personnes.

- Tu me prêtes encore une fois des qualités que je ne possède pas Shûhei… Tu es tout aussi doué que moi.

Ce à quoi le jeune policier répondit par une moue dubitative que Toshiro trouva adorable… Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'approfondir sur ce que cette constatation amenait comme questions avec elle car la porte s'ouvrait sur le commandant Kuchiki, Ichigo et Renji :

- Commandant Kuchiki ? demanda Toshiro en regardant tour à tour les deux jeunes policiers et son supérieur.  
- Toshiro, Shûhei soyez gentil d'installer nos nouvelles recrues ici présentes qui ont tous deux souhaiter rejoindre notre brigade. Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai bienvenu à la Brigade Spéciale ! annonça Byakuya. Vous tombez à un bon moment, le commandant en chef nous a chargé d'éclaircir les événements qui ont eu lieu pendant le tournoi.  
- L'incendie criminel ? interrogea Ichigo.  
- Oui… nous n'allons pas manquer de travail ! confirma Toshiro en les guidant jusqu'à deux postes de travail se faisant face dans la grande salle réunissant visiblement tous les bureaux des membres de l'unité, celui de Byakuya étant le plus grand tout au fond de la pièce et pouvant au besoin s'isoler des autres.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait pu voir Renji dans ses affectations précédentes ou ses différentes visites à certaines unités ou services, ici tout le monde travaillait ensemble.

- Installez- vous juste pour ce soir, précisa le commandant, demain vous ferrez connaissance des autres membres et vous commencerez. En attendant, messieurs pas un mot de notre travail en cours à quiconque !  
- Oui commandant Kuchiki ! répondirent les deux jeunes hommes, faisant pouffer Shûhei sous le regard réprobateur de Toshiro.

Ooo000ooO

**Bureaux de la Brigade des Mœurs**

Sosuke Aizen, seul dans son bureau, faisait défiler sur son écran les photos des différents candidats du tournoi, Kurosaki et Abarai exclus bien sûr, par la dernière décision du commandant en chef. Foutue décision d'ailleurs, pensait le commandant qui avait d'or et déjà des vues sur le jeune Kurosaki justement… et il y avait quand même peu de chance qu'il choisisse spontanément sa brigade. Même s'il était indifférent à ce qui pouvait se dire dans son dos, il n'en ignorait pas pour autant le contenu. De plus, son conflit ouvert avec Grimmjow et la décision de ce dernier de participer au tournoi alors qu'il l'avait recruté directement à l'école de police n'avait rien arrangé… Il soupira longuement pestant contre Gin qui avait encore disparu… Probablement aux petits soins de sa rouquine… Il aurait pourtant bien eu besoin de lui pour trouver qui prendre cette année. Dire qu'il avait confiance en son second n'était pas tout à fait vrai… mais il n'avait confiance qu'en lui-même après tout. Par contre Gin avait une certaine facilité à cerner la personnalité des gens et surtout à évaluer leurs potentiels. Pour cela il était particulièrement doué, il devait bien le reconnaître.

Il finit par cliquer sur une des photos et commença à rédiger son mail pour le commandant en chef, avant de quitter tranquillement les locaux presque déserts en ce dimanche.

Ooo000ooO

**Hôpital, milieu de la nuit**

Jûshirô se réveilla à la suite d'une violente quinte de toux. Après avoir bu un peu d'eau et s'être calmé, il se rallongea en regardant le ciel étoilé par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il songea alors à son ami qu'il avait réussi à persuader, il ne savait trop comment d'ailleurs, de rentrer un peu se reposer chez lui.

Bien qu'il se sente mieux, il avait accéder à la demande de son médecin, appuyé vivement par Shunsui il faut bien le dire, de se reposer encore quelques jours à la seule condition que ce dernier se charge des urgences de sa brigade avec son bras droit en qui il avait toute confiance, Kaien Shiba. Shunsui s'était empressé d'accepter, ce qui avait un peu surpris son vieil ami, vu qu'il n'était quand même pas un bourreau de travail quand il pouvait l'éviter…

Ils avaient aussi discuté des recrues possibles pour leur brigade et Shunsui l'avait encore surpris en jetant son dévolu sur le jeune Quincy. Lui-même avait décidé de prendre le jeune Kira Izuru qui avait l'air calme et donc convenait à sa brigade. Bien sûr, tout dépendrait aussi du choix des autres commandants… Et également de celui des deux finalistes.

Il soupira en revenant à des préoccupations plus personnelles et à son étrange rêve quand il s'était éveillé… se demandant encore une fois s'il avait réellement rêvé les paroles prononcées par Shunsui à ce moment…

Il se rendormit sans avoir de réponses… mais avec un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

_Disckamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. UA - Yaoi_

_Lottie : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. _

_Elise : Merci beaucoup ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai jusqu'au bout de cette histoire. J'aime avant tout écrire et si cela peut faire passer du bon temps à au moins quelques personnes alors, pas de soucis, je terminerai de la publier ! Mais merci beaucoup de me donner ton avis et n'hésite pas à le refaire au besoin, ça fait plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait. Voici la suite, j'espère que tu passera un bon moment ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Lundi matin, salle de conférence de l'hôtel de police.**

- Eh bien, c'est déjà noir de monde ! commenta Ichigo en entrant dans la plus grande salle du bâtiment, rarement voire jamais utilisée, s'il en croyait les dires de Rangiku Matsumoto, sa nouvelle collègue dont il avait fait connaissance à peine une heure plus tôt. Et qui, depuis, n'avaient pas arrêtés ou presque de les assommer de tout un tas de conseils, rumeurs et autres ragots… Ichigo se demandait s'il lui arrivait de se taire d'ailleurs quand Byakuya, suivi de Toshiro étaient entrés dans les locaux de leur Brigade, les saluant tous :  
- Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance ! Parfait. Réunion générale à neuf heures trente à la salle de conférence. Soyez à l'heure, je vous y retrouverai ! fit-il avant de sortir à nouveau.  
- Pourquoi une réunion ? demanda Shûhei, peu enclin à lâcher des yeux son ordinateur sur lequel défilaient les photos de l'incendie du dojo.  
- Très certainement pour rassurer tout le monde… commença Toshiro en s'installant à son bureau.  
- Les nominations ! le coupa Rangiku qui ne tint aucun compte de son froncement de sourcils contrarié. Ils vont annoncer les nominations !  
- Bonjour à tous… fit à ce moment une toute petite voix alors qu'une jeune femme qu'Ichigo ne connaissait pas arrivait à son tour :  
- Bonjour Momo, comment ça va ? demanda gentiment Toshiro à la jeune fille en lui souriant pendant que les autres la saluaient aussi. Shûhei avait brièvement levé les yeux pour le faire et s'en maudit en découvrant le sourire de son lieutenant qui faisait les présentations :  
- Ichigo, Renji, voici Momo Hinamori, la secrétaire administrative de notre service. Momo, tu connais déjà Renji et voici Ichigo Kurosaki que tu as dû voir au tournoi. Ils ont tous deux rejoint notre brigade…  
- Enchanté ! fit la jeune fille en saluant le rouquin qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête. J'ai admiré vos combats avant-hier. Renji ravie de te voir rejoindre notre équipe…  
- Moi de même Momo… fit le jeune homme joyeusement.  
- Vous êtes au courant pour la réunion ? dit-elle en posant ses affaires sur un petit bureau à droite de celui de Byakuya, nous n'avons plus une minute à perdre !  
- Mais…  
- Pas de mais ! J'ai croisé le commandant qui m'a recommandé de vous y emmener… de force s'il le faut ! Alors en route ! coupa-t-elle Shûhei en faisant les gros yeux.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la porte :

- C'est qu'elle peut être redoutable ! s'amusa Rangiku en voyant l'air étonné des deux nouveaux, ne vous fiez pas à son air adorable.

C'est ainsi que guidé par la jeune fille, ils étaient tous parvenus à la salle… déjà bien remplie.

- C'est immense ! constata la voix de Grimmjow derrière eux qui les remarqua alors ! Salut vous deux ! Comment ça va les héros ?  
- Tu n'y es jamais venu ? s'étonna Renji.  
- Là ! Il y a de la place ! les coupa Rangiku en entraînant sa brigade à sa suite. Grimmjow les suivit et s'installa à leurs côtés en grommelant :  
- J'espère qu'ils vont me changer de brigade…  
- Je ne vois vraiment pas qui pourrait bien t'engager, le railla Renji, recevant un regard noir en réponse.

Un tapotement les tous fit lever la tête vers le pupitre derrière lequel venait de se glisser le commandant en chef de la police. Juste derrière lui les commandants, de brigade et des différents services, Jûshirô Ukitake excepté. Aussitôt le silence se fit dans la salle, contenant tout juste tout le monde.

- Bonjour à tous, commença ce dernier en vérifiant que le micro portait bien sa voix à toute la salle. Merci d'avoir tous répondu cette convocation. J'ai plusieurs informations à vous transmettre, tout d'abord des nouvelles du commandant Ukitake, qui se trouve toujours hospitalisé et grâce qui certains d'entre vous ont eu la vie sauve.

Comme il en avait informé les hauts responsables, il ne révéla pas à tous ce qu'ils soupçonnaient au sujet de l'incendie, jugeant à juste raison, inutile de provoquer un climat de stress tant qu'on ignorait les raisons de cette attaque.

- Je rassure tout le monde, il va mieux mais doit encore se reposer quelques temps. Pendant son absence, le lieutenant Kaien Shiba assurera son commandant aidé par les commandants Kyôraku et Kuchiki au besoin.

Il se tut un instant avant de poursuivre :

- Autre point, l'incendie du dojo, une enquête bien sur a été ouverte pour en découvrir l'origine et celle-ci est confiée à la Brigade Spéciale qui a tout pouvoir pour interroger chacun d'entre vous si elle l'estime nécessaire. Merci donc de votre coopération envers ses membres.

Nouvel instant de silence où l'on put voir pas mal de monde tourner son regard vers le petit groupe où se trouvait Ichigo, Renji et les autres membres. Certains remarquant alors ce qui n'était encore qu'une vague rumeur.

- Dernier point que je voulais aborder ici, le tournoi qui, comme vous le savez tous, n'a pas pu se terminer. Nous avions alors deux finalistes, Renji Abarai et Ichigo Kurosaki. Il a été décidé qu'ils rejoindraient chacun l'affectation de leur choix. Et ils ont tous deux choisis de d'intégrer les rangs de la Brigade Spéciale.

Une salve d'applaudissements salua les deux jeunes hommes qui se virent contraint de se lever pour y répondre, un peu poussés par Rangiku, il faut bien le dire. Ichigo rougit en remerciant, détestant être le centre de l'attention. Ce qui fit légèrement sourire son commandant sur l'estrade.

- Passons maintenant à ce que vous attendez tous, reprit Yamamoto, les autres nominations qui seront effectives dès aujourd'hui.

Chacun des autres participants au tournoi se tendit quelque peu…

- Yumichika Ayasegawa sera accueilli par le Brigade d'intervention Kira Isuru par la Brigade Financière Uryû Ishida par la Brigade Criminelle Kaname Tôsen par la Brigade des Mœurs Neliel tu Oderschvank par la Brigade Scientifique, et enfin Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Yasutora Sado par la Brigade Spéciale.

Une nouvelle slave d'applaudissements salua ces affectations et le commandant ajouta quelques mots avant que chacun ne regagne son poste de travail.

Ooo000ooO

Ulquiorra se pressait dans les couloirs de la fac. Le chemin devant lui se libérait au fur et à mesure de son avancée vers le laboratoire de chimie, les étudiants s'écartant prudemment du jeune homme. Son air hautain et glacial semblant à lui seul dissuader quiconque de l'arrêter, ou même d'en avoir simplement l'envie. Il fallait avouer également que la réputation du jeune étudiant en médecine n'était plus à faire et que personne n'avait envie d'avoir à subir des représailles pour l'avoir stopper, même par inattention, dans sa course folle.

Son portable sonna. Encore une fois… Il soupira et accéléra encore l'allure sans prendre la peine de répondre.

Le jeune homme ne voyait pas ces étudiants, bien sous tout rapport, lui jeter des regards contrariés, voir haineux, bien après son passage dans leurs rangs. A peine sentait-il une légère démangeaison dans son dos, signe que quelqu'un encore ne le craignait pas suffisamment. Mais que pouvait comprendre ces simples d'esprits à ses problèmes de tous les jours ?

Il se drapa davantage dans son attitude, jetant ça et là des regards méprisants, peu enclin à laisser quiconque se permettre de lui chercher querelle. Pas maintenant, il n'avait pas le temps de régler ce genre de détail. Son téléphone ne cessait de sonner depuis plus d'une heure et son meilleur ami ne l'avait, lui en revanche, toujours pas appelé.

Il accéda enfin à sa destination, tout au bout d'un couloir presque désert ce qui n'était pas dommage, prenant tout juste le temps de ralentir pour passer et refermer la porte du labo de chimie :

- Où tu en es ? demanda-t-il glacial sans même prendre le temps de saluer l'occupant de la salle.  
- C'est presque prêt… répondit un autre jeune homme à la chevelure rose et d'un calme olympien, malgré le ton quelques peu agressif de son meilleur ami. Calmes-toi Ulquy !  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! rétorqua Ulquiorra qui détestait ce surnom venant de leur enfance.  
- Il s'impatiente ? demanda Szayel sans relever la tête de sa paillasse.  
- A ton avis ? répondit son ami d'une voix un peu plus calme et un peu moins froide.

Ce qu'apprécia à sa juste valeur le jeune chimiste qui lui lança un rapide sourire.

Le portable d'Ulquiorra se rappela de nouveau à lui et, cette fois, il prit la communication… qui se résuma à peine quelques mots.

- Je vais devoir lui porter dès que c'est prêt, commenta-t-il en repoussant une mèche ébène de devant ses yeux verts, après avoir raccroché. Chose qui, à son air pincé, le contrariait au plus au point.  
- J'irai avec toi si tu veux…  
- Ça ira…

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles on n'entendit que le bruit des instruments qu'utilisait le chimiste pour poursuivre son travail. Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait son ami, planté devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vague.

- T'as toujours pas trouvé de moyen ? s'enquit-il soudain.

L'absence de réponse en était une en soi. Le chimiste se retourna :

- Je ne veux pas te presser Ulquiorra mais je ne vais plus pouvoir fabriquer cette merde à grande échelle très longtemps… Ils vont finir par s'en apercevoir. Sans tenir compte de ce que j'en pense…  
- Tu crois peut-être que ça ne fait rien ? claqua le voix du jeune homme.

Szayel se retourna enfin pour le regarder. Non cela ne lui faisait pas rien, son regard en disait bien plus long que tous les mots qu'ils auraient pu échanger. Il perdait son éclat de jour en jour… Un instant il se demanda ce qu'avait bien pu devenir le jeune homme, certes froid et bagarreur mais vivant, qu'il avait connu jusqu'à ce que le malheur ne s'ébatte sur lui… Avait-il seulement une chance de le retrouver un jour ? Où l'avait-t-il perdu à jamais ?

Ils ne parlèrent pas ou peu pendant l'heure qui suivit, temps encore nécessaire au jeune chimiste pour finir de préparer un nombre impressionnant de petits comprimés blancs qui serraient revendus à prix d'or dès ce soir dans les endroits branchés.

Ooo000ooO

**Locaux de la Brigade Scientifique**

Yoruichi Shihôin, commandant du Service des Stupéfiants, passa les portes de l'immense laboratoire qui servait de locaux à la Brigade de son ami, et peut-être un peu plus, de toujours. Elle le chercha des yeux dans l'immense ruche où s'agitaient ça et là, des laborantins et autres techniciens autour des différents équipements ultramodernes en tous genres qui trônaient ici. Elle le repéra enfin, au milieu de ses policiers, expliquant sûrement, à grands renforts de gestes, une de ses nombreuses théories. Elle eut un sourire attendri et l'observa quelques instants avant qu'il ne la repère et lui fasse un grand signe de la main, lui montrant son bureau, grande cage de verre donnant sur l'ensemble du laboratoire.

Elle s'y installa en l'attendant, profitant de ce moment pour se faire un café à la petite machine à expresso qui s'y trouvait, se disant une fois encore qu'il fallait qu'elle en commande aussi une pour ses propres locaux.

- Alors ma toute belle, que me vaut ce plaisir ? demanda Kisuke joyeusement en s'installant en face d'elle.  
- Tu as recruté une bien belle jeune femme, constata Yoruichi en observant la nouvelle recrue de son ami à qui ses collègues faisaient découvrir le laboratoire.  
- Jalouse ma belle ? se moqua Kisuke.  
- Va savoir…  
- Elle est surtout très compétente en recherches, expliqua alors ami en se servant lui aussi un café. Son dossier montre des capacités et du potentiel dans mon domaine. Et elle est jolie, ce qui ne gâche rien, je dois bien l'admettre…

Pure provocation de sa part, pensa la jeune femme qui se contenta de sourire sans relever. Mais depuis combien de temps jouaient-ils à ce jeu tous les deux ? Il faudrait qu'un jour quand même ils arrivent à discuter plus sérieusement…  
Elle soupira silencieusement et posa sur son bureau un petit sachet en plastique contenant quelques pastilles blanches :

- De l'extasy ? demanda Kisuke en s'en emparant.  
- Cette merde inonde le marché depuis quelques temps… j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur sa provenance. Trouves-moi tout ce que tu peux.  
- Ok ! fit-il en reposant le sachet sur son bureau. Je te tiens au courant aussi vite que possible.

Elle se leva, déjà prête à repartir :

- Tu veux dîner avec moi ce soir ? lui proposa alors Kisuke.  
- Pourquoi pas ? fit-elle en s'en allant. Passe me prendre !

Il sourit sans répondre la regardant, non l'admirant serait plus juste, marcher jusqu'à la porte, sa queue de cheval se balançant au rythme de ses pas.

Quand elle eut disparue, il reprit le petit sachet qu'elle avait amené et le regarda longuement… Trouver l'origine des produits ayant servis à fabriquer… ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Mais si Yoruichi était venue jusqu'à lui, c'est qu'elle était inquiète de sa propagation. Il sourit, voilà un joli test pour sa toute nouvelle recrue !

Ooo000ooO

Ichigo regardait un peu effaré, il devait bien le reconnaître, le dojo. Enfin ce qu'il en restait pour être exact. Il avait même dû mal à imaginer que là où il se tenait actuellement, et qui n'était plus qu'un immense tas de ferraille noircies, se trouvait le tatami sur lequel il avait combattu. Il sourit en repensant à la raison de ce combat… pourvoir choisir la Brigade qu'il venait d'intégrer…

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui peut faire sourire ici ! retentit la voix glaciale de son commandant à ses côtés.

Ichigo voulut répondre qu'il se méprenait mais déjà Byakuya tournait les talons :

- Va donc aider Shûhei, Kurosaki ! ordonna-t-il.

Ce dernier soupira longuement avant de s'apprêter à lui obéir quand son regard fut accroché par quelque chose de brillant. Il se pencha en avant pour s'en saisir, avant de se rappeler d'enfiler des gants en caoutchouc pour ne pas éventuellement effacer des indices :

- C'est quoi ce truc ? grommela-t-il en attrapant une pièce de métal qui avait échappée au feu.  
- On dirait un bout de lame d'un outil quelconque… fit la voix de son collègue qui l'avait rejoint. Mets-le dans un sachet, on le fera analyser. Je n'y crois pas trop mais on ne sait jamais…  
- La Brigade Scientifique n'est pas venue relever les indices ? s'étonna le plus jeune.  
- Non pas encore… Ah ben justement les voilà !

En effet Byakuya revenait accompagné de Kisuke Urahara et de plusieurs de ses hommes. Ce dernier leur cria :

- Sortez de là tous les deux ! Vous allez compromettre les indices ! Byakuya, tu sais très bien que je ne veux personne sur les lieux avant nous ! s'indignait-t-il auprès de son collègue.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, désabusé, et leur fit signe de revenir :

- Euh… j'ai ramassé ce truc là-bas, dit Ichigo à une jeune femme armé d'une mallette qu'il avait vu au tournoi, Nell ? Je crois…  
- Oui, merci mais tu n'aurais pas du le ramasser avant qu'on soit là ! lui reprocha-t-elle, montre-moi exactement où tu l'as trouvé !

Il s'exécuta, peu ravi d'être encore le centre d'attention de son supérieur qui avait les yeux braqués sur lui. Et dire qu'il ne s'était même pas expliqué pour tout à l'heure…

- Fais-nous signe quand vous aurez terminé ! dit Byakuya à l'autre commandant, on va interroger le voisinage.

Ichigo se mit à faire le tour du quartier accompagné de Shûhei qui se faisait un plaisir de lui enseigner les bases de ce genre d'enquête de routine.

Ooo000ooO

Ils revinrent quasiment bredouilles à la Brigade. L'examen du dojo après le passage de la Brigade Scientifique ne leurs avaient pas fourni de piste particulière, tout juste le témoignage d'une vieille dame qui pensait avoir vu un van de dépannage d'une certaine société la veille du tournoi… Très peu de chose en somme. Il restait à espérer que leurs collègues de la Scientifique auraient plus de chances qu'eux.

Ichigo s'installa à son bureau, légèrement découragé aussi bien par le peu d'avancée de l'enquête que par son commandant qui visiblement lui en voulait toujours :

- Te laisse pas décourager si facilement, lui conseilla Renji en face de lui. Tu verras, des fois il suffit d'un rien pour faire avancer les choses !

Il lui sourit reconnaissant et se plongea dans le travail avec un peu plus d'entrain.

Ooo000ooO

**Hôpital**

Jûshirô rangeait ses affaires dans une petite valise, amenée la veille par son ami. Son médecin avait décidé de le laisser sortir à condition qu'il reste encore quelques jours chez lui à se reposer. Ce qu'il avait promis… enfin ce que Shunsui avait promis pour être exact. Il avait même profité de cette occasion pour venir s'en assurer en s'installant chez lui ! Ce qui au fond, ne déplaisait pas à son ami… peut-être trouverait-il le temps de parler sérieusement de certaines choses ?

On frappa à sa porte et il se retourna pensant se retrouver justement face à l'objet de ses réflexions mais il découvrit le jeune Uryû Ishida qui le salua d'un hochement de tête tout en réajustement se lunettes sur son nez. Le même tic que son médecin de père, songea son aîné :

- Commandant ! le salua-t-il, le commandant Kyôraku m'a chargé de vous reconduire chez vous, il s'excuse mais il est retenu au bureau…

On sentait que cette mission pesait au jeune homme. Ce qui fit sourire Jûshirô :

- Bonjour Uryû c'est ça ? et comme ce dernier opinait de la tête. Il aurait pu envoyer quelqu'un de ma brigade, s'étonna-t-il.  
- Il l'a fait… Excusez-moi Commandant Ukitake, reprit Kira en entrant à son tour et en le saluant. Je vérifiais que votre sortie était en ordre. Enchantez de faire votre connaissance commandant…  
- Moi de même jeune homme, ravi de vous avoir à la Brigade. Nous y allons messieurs ?

Ooo000ooO

**Bureau de la Brigade des Mœurs **

Le commandant Aizen avait les yeux rivés sur sa toute nouvelle recrue, maintenant installée à son ordinateur. Il était littéralement stupéfait de la façon dont le jeune aveugle compensait sont handicap par la technologie mise à sa disposition. A la voir taper sur son clavier comme il le faisait en ce moment même, personne ne pouvait se douter qu'il ne voyait pas :

- Demandez-moi ce que vous souhaitez savoir commandant ou alors cessez de m'observer comme une bête de foire ! s'écria-t-il soudain surprenant le dit commandant. Qui ne se démonta pas le moins du monde et se leva pour se rapprocher de lui :  
- Comment ça marche ? demanda-t-il donc.  
- Pour la partie technique ou pratique ? interrogea Kaname Tôsen.  
- Les deux si possibles…  
- Pour la partie technique, c'est au commandant Urahara qu'il faut s'adresser. Ces petites merveilles, fit-il en ôtant ses lunettes pour les lui montrer, sont sa création ainsi que les capteurs d'ultras sons qui sont sur mon katana qui comme vous avez pu le voir, se transforme en simple canne en temps ordinaire. Ils sont tous deux reliés à un appareil qui me renvoie une image en trois dimensions de ce qu'il y a devant moi (*). Si vous voulez en savoir plus, adressez-vous à lui directement, il vous expliquera tout cela bien mieux que moi. Quand à l'ordinateur, il a un clavier tactile qui me transmet les sons dans cette oreillette, finit-il en l'enlevant pour la lui montrer. Vous voyez, rien de bien extraordinaire…  
- C'est impressionnant, reconnut son supérieur, je le savais brillant mais à ce point…

En effet Sosuke imaginait sans peine le système maintenant qu'il en connaissait le fonctionnement. Pourvu d'une intelligence au-dessus de la moyenne, il aurait pu lui aussi, se retrouver commandant de la Brigade Scientifique, si toutefois le poste l'avait un tant soit peu intéressé. Ce qui n'était pas le cas bien entendu. Sosuke aimait par-dessus tout le pouvoir. Et son rôle dans l'immédiat lui suffisait amplement pour se satisfaire. Bien sûr, il n'en avait pas vraiment assez… peut-être qu'une fonction plus haute encore lui siérait mieux, mais d'un autre côté… cela l'obligerait sans doute à s'investir davantage, ce qui pour l'instant ne le tentait pas plus que ça pour le peu qu'il obtiendrait en échange. Raison, entre autre chose, pour laquelle le poste de Kisuke Urahara ne lui convenait pas et qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à l'obtenir malgré ses capacités hors du commun. Seul Gin savait cela, et sans aucun doute Urahara aussi. Il en était même certain mais l'un comme l'autre ne laissait jamais deviner ce qu'il pensait réellement. Et puis, il avait bien assez de pouvoir comme cela, n'était-il pas un des cinq prestigieux commandants de la police ?

Il retourna lentement à son bureau, Kaname ne le captivant plus autant maintenant qu'il avait percé son mystère. Ce dernier discutait de l'affaire qu'il avait en cours avec Gin justement. Il les observa en silence, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le résumé que le lui faisait son second ainsi que les investigations que menaient actuellement Tia Halibel et Stark Coyote sur le terrain, les deux autres membres de sa brigade.

Ils enquêtaient actuellement sur des soirées privées auxquelles participaient de très jeunes gens, filles ou garçons, tout juste sortis de la fac et encore… Mais ils n'avaient pas encore obtenu de sources assez fiables pour découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire. Si ce n'est quelques plaintes et le cadavre d'une très jeune fille pour l'instant non identifiée, visiblement morte d'overdose et de différents sévices corporels. Ils venaient tout juste d'hériter de cette enquête après cette macabre découverte :

- Vous avez essayé de vérifier les absences dans les facs ? demanda Kaname à Gin, attirant l'attention de son commandant.  
- Pourquoi les facs ? s'étonna ce dernier.  
- Les jeunes y sont souvent livrés à eux-mêmes, loin de chez eux. Il faut souvent du temps avant que les proches ne s'aperçoivent de leurs disparitions. De plus, ces années sont souvent synonymes de stress et de solitudes extrêmes… facilement manipulables par des personnes mal intentionnées.

Sosuke jeta un nouveau regard à sa recrue… Pas mal du tout finalement comme esprit d'analyse…

- Vas-y voir avec Gin…  
- Impossible ! le coupa ce dernier, j'attends l'arrivée d'Inoue avec les résultats de la Scientifique.  
- Inoue ? interrogea Kaname.  
- Inoue Orihime, notre secrétaire, précisa Gin.  
- Dans ce cas… Je vais y aller avec toi Kaname ! Voyons voir comment tu enquêtes sur le terrain.

Gin les regarda partir, son éternel sourire aux lèvres… Kaname allait être une bonne recrue… il le sentait. Un homme capable de tenir tête à son cher commandant était forcément au-dessus de la moyenne…

Ooo000ooO

**Bureau de la Brigade Spéciale, fin de journée. **

Assis à son bureau devant son rapport qu'il essayait de taper, Ichigo songeait à cette première journée au sein de sa nouvelle Brigade. Celle qu'il avait tant rêvé de rejoindre depuis sa récente création. Mais tout ne s'était pas si bien passée qu'il l'espérait… Pire même, Byakuya Kuchiki s'était mépris sur son sourire dans le dojo et le toisait de haut depuis ! A peine posait-il les yeux sur lui que les siens devenaient un peu plus glacial encore… Il en aurait presque frissonné la dernière fois qu'il avait osé lui adresser la parole. Et ce foutu rapport qui n'avançait pas ! Il avait beau faire, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dessus…

- Ichigo ?

Il leva des yeux interrogateurs vers la jeune secrétaire qui l'interpellait :

- Tu as fini avec ton rapport que je le classe dans le dossier avant de partir ?  
- Pas encore non…  
- Vas-y Momo si tu veux, intervint la voix grave de Byakuya, on fera le point demain matin. D'ici là Kurosaki arrivera peut-être à nous taper ce rapport non ? finit-il ironiquement en le regardant le jeune homme.  
- Bien commandant ! remercia la jeune femme qui retourna à son bureau, coupa son PC et se prépara à rentrer.  
- Je te raccompagne Momo ? proposa Toshiro.  
- Si tu veux…

Shûhei les regarda partir sans dire un mot, saluant à peine les deux jeunes gens. Toshiro en fut un peu surpris et lui jeta un dernier regard avant de franchir la porte. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent l'espace d'un instant… Puis Momo l'entraîna à l'extérieur.

La Brigade se vida peu à peu et il ne resta bientôt plus qu'Ichigo, planchant toujours sur son rapport, et Byakuya qui travaillait dans un silence religieux. Le jeune poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme qui fit brutalement relevé la tête de son supérieur :

- Ce n'est pas si compliqué de faire un rapport tout de même ! s'écria-t-il. On se demande ce que tu as appris à l'acadé…  
- Stop ! le coupa Ichigo qui bouillait intérieurement depuis un bon moment.

Il se leva brutalement pour venir se planter devant lui, ses poings serrés sur ses hanches et tremblant violement :

- Quoi que vous ayez pu penser de mon sourire à ce moment-là, vous vous êtes trompé Commandant ! Et si je rame autant sur ce put… rapport, c'est simplement parce que, depuis, je cherche le moyen de vous expliquez que vous vous méprenez totalement ! La seule chose qui me faisait sourire, comme vous l'avez si bien soulignez, était simplement la raison qui m'avait fait participé à ce tournoi samedi ! Mon profond désir de faire partie de votre Brigade ! Désir que je commence sérieusement à regretter voyez-vous !

Il se retourna sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers ma sortie du bureau en ajoutant arrivé à la porte :

- Sur ce, je vous salue bien et finirais mon rapport demain matin au calme.

La porte de la section claqua sur le jeune homme. Byakuya la regarda longuement, finit par se lever et vint jusqu'au poste de travail d'Ichigo. S'y installant, il relut le rapport que ce dernier avait tapé, encore incomplet, l'enregistra et coupa le poste de travail. Il regarda alors comment s'était installé le jeune homme et un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres quand il remarqua le trousseau de clés posé bien en évidence sur le bureau, Ichigo allait devoir revenir dans quelques minutes s'il souhaitait démarrer la superbe moto qui lui servait de véhicule.

Il regagna son bureau et reprit son travail tout en jetant un œil à la pendule. Au bout d'un peu plus d'une demi-heure, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Soit le jeune homme avait abandonné sa moto jusqu'au lendemain, soit il attendait qu'il soit parti pour récupérer le précieux trousseau. Fier ou têtu ? L'un comme l'autre sans aucun doute, pensa Byakuya.

Sans se presser, il finit son travail, le sauvegarda et rangea ses effets personnels avant de quitter les lieux, glissant dans sa poche le trousseau de clé abandonné. Dans le seul but qu'il ne soit pas égaré ou emprunté, bien sûr…

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Toshiro Hitsugaya.**

Le jeune homme rentra directement chez lui après avoir déposé son amie d'enfance devant sa porte. Comme presque tous les soirs depuis qu'elle était devenue la secrétaire du service, à sa demande. Pourtant ce soir-là, il avait soudain réalisé en quittant la Brigade que leurs petites habitudes, si innocentes soient-elles, déplaisaient visiblement à Shûhei… Et cela le laissait perplexe. Le jeune policier avait-il des vues sur son amie ?

Après une douche, il se fit réchauffer un plat tout fait. La cuisine n'était pas son fort et il préférait, d'ordinaire, sortir manger au petit restaurant familial du coin ou éventuellement savourer les plats que concoctait son amie d'enfance pour lui. Mais pas ce soir. Il avait besoin de réfléchir tranquillement. Car inexplicablement, le fait de réaliser que Shûhei puisse s'intéressé à Momo le dérangeait… Pire que cela, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Alors qu'au contraire, il aurait dû s'en réjouir pour eux.

Momo avait souffert psychologiquement pendant qu'elle travaillait pour Aizen. Il l'avait tout de suite compris en intégrant lui-même la Brigade des Mœurs à sa toute première affectation. Sosuke Aizen, qu'il ne connaissait alors que par les dires de son amie d'enfance, était en fait loin de l'homme magnifique qu'elle décrivait lors de leurs rencontres. Oh, il possédait un charme particulièrement puissant pour quiconque ne regardait que la surface des choses mais également un esprit, au dessus de la moyenne il devait le lui reconnaître, mais particulièrement diabolique. Les pauvres humains ne se classant pas dans la même moyenne que lui ne l'intéressaient pas et il prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec eux. Sans bien sûr se préoccuper le moins du monde des dégâts que ses petits passe-temps pervers engendraient chez ses victimes.

A sa façon, son ancien responsable lui faisait penser à ces Dieux de l'antiquité se divertissant des malheurs des pauvres humains qu'ils dirigeaient. Et si lui-même lui avait plu au point de le faire venir dans sa Brigade, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait décelé son potentiel. Il l'avait tout de suite compris.

Tout comme il avait alors réalisé que Momo n'était qu'un autre jouet de cet homme. Sa seule préoccupation avait alors été de sortir la jeune fille des griffes de l'homme qu'elle vénérait et qui ne la considérait pas plus qu'un simple divertissement de passage. Il lui avait fallu du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Car Sosuke Aizen était un être avec une intelligence bien au-dessus du commun des humains moyens. Même lui ne rivalisait qu'à peine avec son esprit brillant malgré toutes les capacités qu'il possédait. Mais son ancien responsable avait aussi un gros défaut qu'il avait su exploiter à son avantage, Aizen se désintéressait du jeu qu'il avait créé assez vite. Par lassitude ou parce qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait ? Peu importait… Quand il avait compris que sa nouvelle recrue ne rentrerait jamais dans son jeu, il s'en était alors complètement détourné. Ce qui lui avait laissé le champ libre pour ouvrir les yeux de son amie. Aurait-il réussi si Aizen avait continué à jouer avec toute son intelligence… Il n'était jamais arrivé à trouver la réponse. Et pour être tout à fait franc avec lui-même en doutait fortement. Aizen avait bien plus d'expérience que lui à ce moment-là… Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui ? Et encore…

Mais son amie était tout juste en train de se reconstruire psychologiquement. Et lui-même avait cessé de se préoccuper d'Aizen dès lors que Byakuya avait accepté sa demande de prendre la jeune femme dans son service. Il lui en était d'ailleurs très reconnaissant et vouait à son nouveau responsable une loyauté à toute épreuve. Entourée et aidée par ses nouveaux collègues, Momo était sur la voie de la guérison même si elle regardait encore son ancien amant avec des yeux pleins d'amour et de regret mêlés à un je ne sais quoi de peur qui le mettait hors de lui ! Fort heureusement ses regards se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Et il avait hâte qu'elle rencontre enfin un autre homme qui l'aimerait comme elle le méritait.

Alors pourquoi si Momo trouvait enfin un homme bien comme Shûhei, cela le dérangeait-il à ce point ? Il s'endormit sans avoir trouvé de réponse à cette question.

Ooo000ooO

**Maison de Jûshirô Ukitake.**

Jûshirô était content d'être chez lui. Retrouver ses habitudes et ses repères après ce séjour à l'hôpital était on ne peut plus plaisant à ses yeux. Il avait pris le temps de se détendre dans un long bain délassant, dès que ses accompagnateurs l'avaient laissé seul, même s'il avait dû leur forcer un peu la main… Les ordres de Shunsui étant de rester avec lui jusqu'à son arrivée ! Une complète aberration à ses yeux. Qu'il comptait bien mettre rapidement au clair avec lui. Enfin dès que ce denier se donnerait la peine de le rejoindre…

Il jeta un nouveau regard à la pendule digitale sur son ordinateur et soupira :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui le retiens si tard ? maugréa-t-il en baillant, fatigué de sa première journée de liberté.

Abandonnant son PC, il s'allongea sur le canapé et s'endormit avant même de s'en apercevoir.

C'est ainsi que le trouva son ami en arrivant une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Il sourit devant ce tableau attendrissant et hésita à le réveiller. Mais il vit également la table mise pour deux et en conclut qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Il le secoua doucement en lui parlant tendrement :

- Allez réveille-toi mon ange, il faut que tu mange un peu…  
- Mon ange ? murmura Jûshirô sans ouvrir les yeux, encore dans un demi-sommeil.  
- Mais non, tu as dû mal entendre… fit Shunsui en se relevant.  
- Oh non ! Pas cette fois ! le retint son ami en attrapant son bras, l'obligeant à se rasseoir. Tu ne vas pas encore te défiler !

Shunsui soupira mais ne tenta pas de se libérer :

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par me défiler ?  
- Ne me prends pas pour un demeuré Shunsui, se désola Jûshirô, je vois bien que ton comportement à changé à mon encontre. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive donc ? Plusieurs fois tu m'as donné cette impression étrange de vouloir me révéler une chose importante… et là tu m'appelle « Mon ange »….  
- Je t'aime, le coupa son ami, oui je t'aime Jûshirô ! J'ai cru devenir fou quand tu as été blessé ! J'ai eu si peur de te perdre ! Alors oui…

Son ami coupa sa déclaration en se redressant et en capturant ses lèvres. Tout d'abord surpris, Shunsui n'y répondit pas… Puis réalisant que son amour l'embrassait à pleine bouche, noua ses bras autour de lui et savoura ce baiser, y répondant avec passion.

Quand essoufflés ils le rompirent, ils restèrent un long moment simplement enlacés, écoutant les battements désordonnés du cœur de l'autre. Ils prirent alors le temps de se regarder et Jûshirô lui sourit :

- Tu en as mis du temps tu sais…  
- Mon ange…  
- Chut ! Allons dîner et savourons simplement le fait d'être là, ensemble toi et moi Shunsui… Je veux juste profiter de toi ce soir…

Ses yeux cernés prouvaient sa fatigue et Shunsui n'eut pas le cœur à s'opposer à sa volonté en lui posant la question qui lui brûlait pourtant les lèvres. Depuis quand partageait-il ses sentiments ? Car à sa mine rayonnante de bonheur, ce n'était pas récent…

A suivre…

(*) Idée piochée dans le manga « Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare » de Hiroshi Takashige et Double-S. J'ignore totalement si la technologie actuelle est susceptible de pouvoir réaliser cela.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. UA - Yaoi_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Plusieurs jours passèrent dans une agitation frénétique d'une bonne partie des services de police. Chacun cherchait un élément, une piste aux enquêtes en cours, comme si l'incendie du dojo avait galvanisé le personnel au grand complet.

La Brigade des Mœurs n'était pas exempte de cette agitation et après avoir finalement exploré les pistes suggérées par leur nouvelle recrue, avait enfin trouvé plusieurs cas de disparitions récentes de jeunes étudiants à la fac de sciences de la ville. Sosuke, Kaname et Tia s'y rendaient justement pour tenter d'en savoir plus. Ils furent reçus par l'adjoint du doyen, en déplacement actuellement, leur dit-on. L'homme, la quarantaine environ, était guindé, portait un costume sombre et solennel, et semblait visiblement très surpris de les voir débarqué dans son petit monde :

- Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix quelque peu hautaine.

Ce qui n'impressionna pas le moins du monde le commandant Aizen qui s'installa sur le fauteuil en face du bureau où il n'avait même pas été invité à s'asseoir. Une faute qu'il s'était bien sûr empressé de réparer. Si l'homme en costume en fut décontenancé, il eut la bienséance de n'en rien laisser paraître :

- Nous enquêtons sur une série de disparitions de vos chers étudiants…  
- Mais personne n'a disparu ! le coupa l'autre se levant d'un coup.  
- Veuillez vous asseoir et nous écouter, répondit Sosuke d'une voix ferme et sans appel où perçait maintenant nettement une pointe d'énervement.

L'homme se rassit et tint coi, n'osant plus prononcer une parole de peur de mettre en colère le policier en face de lui dont le regard s'était brusquement assombri :

- Je disais donc, reprit Sosuke, que plusieurs de vos étudiants ont disparu… Il fit un signe à Tia qui posa une liste d'une dizaine de noms devant l'homme. Parmi ceux-là, précisa-t-il.

Et pendant que l'adjoint du proviseur lisait les noms inscrits, Kaname ajouta :

- Nous aimerions voir les camarades de classe de ces étudiants.  
- Mais certain des jeunes gens de cette liste ont émis le désir de cesser leur cours, précisa tout même l'adjoint du proviseur.  
- Expliquez-nous donc cela, demanda Sosuke, nous n'avons trouvé aucune radiation de votre part sur vos listes d'étudiants…  
- C'est que ces demandes sont récentes et que nous n'avons pas encore procédé aux mises à jour…

L'homme était maintenant très mal à l'aise. Simple négligence administrative ou était-il mêlé à quoi que ce soit ? se demanda Sosuke en l'examinant attentivement. La réponse se révéla encore plus simple que cela, les demandes de radiations des étudiants de la fac devaient être visées par le Doyen… qui était absent depuis plus de deux mois, apprirent-ils quelques questions et réponses plus tard.

- Et où se trouve-t-il donc pour négliger un poste aussi important que le sien ? s'enquit Sosuke.

L'homme baissa la tête sans répondre :

- Nous finirons par l'apprendre, ajouta Tia, alors épargnez-nous du temps !  
- Sa fille…  
- Quoi sa fille ?  
- Elle a disparu depuis plus de deux mois… Il la cherche partout.

Sosuke réfléchit rapidement, il venait de mettre le doigt sur une des sources des soirées privées… Est-ce que la fille en question se trouvait être le cadavre non identifié ?

- Faites-le venir ! ordonna-t-il. Je suis certain que vous savez comment le joindre !

Puis, il lui intima de réunir les étudiants qui étaient dans les mêmes sections que les disparus. Il était grand temps de mettre un frein à ces disparitions !

Ooo000ooO

**Brigade Spéciale**

Trouver un indice… Une piste qui leur permettrait d'avancer… Toute la brigade était sur les dents. Pire, chacun devenait à cran. Et de nombreux piques fusaient ça et là, menaçant de rompre l'équilibre instauré. La fin de matinée s'annonçait tout aussi tendue que la veille. Byakuya Kuchiki décida qu'il était grand temps de calmer son monde et de relâcher un peu de pression. Il ordonna soudain :

- Stop ! Tout le monde pose tout et vous me suivez tous avec vos katanas !  
- Com…  
- Pas de discussion ! C'est un ordre !

Bon gré mal gré, tous se levèrent, récupèrent leurs armes et suivirent leur supérieur dans les couloirs jusqu'à une pièce au sous-sol du bâtiment. Seul Toshiro ne semblait pas surpris et à peine entré dans la grande salle presque vide que tous regardaient septiques, il entraîna Ichigo, Renji, Grimmjow et Chad avec lui jusqu'à un renfoncement dans le mur. Là, bien rangés, se trouvaient des tatamis, et tout un tas d'objets servant à l'entraînement des arts martiaux. Sans plus attendre il les incita à les placer au centre de la salle, formant ainsi un dojo provisoire :

- Je ne savais qu'on possédait une telle salle ici, s'étonna Renji quand ils eurent finis.  
- Tu ignores encore bien des choses… remarqua Byakuya en saisissant un bâton d'entraînement et en le soupesant, commençons par nous échauffer avec ça !

Rapidement il en lança un à chacun de ses hommes, vérifiant au passage leurs réflexes. Rangiku prit le temps de choisir le sien. Satisfait, il en tendit un à Momo qui le remercia d'un sourire :

- Ici, vous trouverez des kekogi (*), expliqua Toshiro en ouvrant une porte habilement dissimulée par le renfoncement, Momo ? Rangiku ?  
- Allez-y d'abord. Vous êtes plus nombreux, répondit la jeune secrétaire qui testait son bâton.

Toshiro acquiesça et s'engouffra dans le local servant de vestiaire, suivit par les autres garçons. A la grande surprise d'Ichigo, Byakuya y pénétra aussi en dernier. Il n'osa pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, à savoir s'il allait aussi s'entraîner avec eux… Il fallait avouer que depuis qu'il avait mystérieusement retrouvé ses clés disparues, ou plutôt oubliées sur son bureau le soir où il s'était un peu énervé, il l'évitait autant que possible. Car il était certain qu'il n'était pas étranger à cela. Même si rien dans son attitude ne le laissait vraiment supposer, si ce n'est le petit sourire qu'il voyait se dessiner ou devinait parfois sans même le voir sur les lèvres de son supérieur. Et qui le troublait bien plus que de raison…

La pièce n'était pas grande et un autre de ces policiers était plus que surpris de cette proximité. Shûhei avait bien remarqué, depuis quelques jours, que Toshiro maintenait une certaine distance entre eux et du coup, le voir se mettre en boxer le plus simplement du monde et sans, à priori, être gêner de sa présence, le laissa totalement abasourdi… Lui qui avait cru qu'il le fuyait car il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'appréciait plus que la normale… Là, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Cela ne l'empêcha nullement d'admirer à sa juste valeur le corps du jeune homme ainsi exposé à sa vue et pour son plus grand plaisir. Un corps tout comme il l'imaginait… parfait.

Dix minutes plus tard, Byakuya lançait la séance de décompression en entamant un combat d'entraînement avec son second.

Ooo000ooO

**Brigade Criminelle**

Shunsui discutait ferme avec Kaien Shiba, refusant de céder un pouce de terrain à ce dernier qui souhaitait à toutes fins, consulter son commandant :

- Il est encore bien trop fatigué pour s'occuper de cela ! argumentait le commandant Kyôrakû.  
- Et moi je suis certain qu'il souhaiterait être au moins au courant ! insistait Kaien. Vous risquez de l'entendre si on lui cache ça !

Ce en quoi il n'avait pas tort, songea son vis-à-vis en soupirant longuement.

- Commandant, reprit plus calmement Kaien, je sais que vous souhaitez le protéger mais croyez-moi et parlez-lui en… Il risque de vous en vouloir sinon !

Sur quoi le jeune homme quitta les lieux retournant dans ses propres locaux. Shunsui soupira une nouvelle fois et relut le rapport que lui avait remis le lieutenant de la Brigade Financière. Un simple rapport de surveillance, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Oui mais voilà, ce qu'il dévoilait, ou du moins laissait supposer, était bien loin de l'être lui !

Nouveau soupir, nouvelles interrogations. Que devait-il faire ? Jûshirô se remettait doucement, ils apprenaient tous deux à s'apprivoiser, à simplement s'aimer… doucement, car son ami était encore bien trop faible et épuisé pour envisager une relation autre que les quelques câlins qu'ils s'octroyaient le soir. Il ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête avant qu'ils aient au moins le temps de goûter à ce qu'ils aspiraient tous deux. Parce qu'il lisait le désir aussi dans les yeux de son compagnon… tout comme il le sentait de plus en plus impatient au creux de son ventre.

Mais Kaien Shiba avait raison, lui cacher une information comme celle-ci le rendrait furieux. Il rangea donc le rapport dans une enveloppe et la glissa dans le dossier qu'il ramènerait le soir même chez Jûshirô.

Ooo000ooO

**Pendant ce temps, fac de Science**

Tous les étudiants ayant un cours commun avec un des disparus se retrouvèrent bientôt réunis dans la salle de conférence de la fac. Ce fut Kaname qui prit la parole, expliquant en termes simples les raisons de leurs présences et comment ils avaient besoin du moindre renseignement pour tenter de retrouver les disparus.

Pendant ce temps, Sosuke et Tia examinaient les étudiants, s'étant d'instinct réparti chacun un côté de la salle. Leur but ? Repérer ceux qui ne semblaient pas étonnés outre mesure, gênés par ce qu'ils savaient mais ne pouvaient dire ou simplement indifférents aux sorts de leurs camarades car eux-mêmes déjà plongés dans des problèmes bien pires. Bref, tous ceux qui ne colleraient pas au profil surpris de la plupart des étudiants présents.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Sosuke pour remarquer un étudiant à la chevelure noire qui regardait sans mot dire Kaname discourir et expliquer les dangers de rester isolé des autres. Il le vit soudain se pencher vers un de ses camarades, un jeune homme aux cheveux roses, très attentifs lui à ce que racontait le policier. L'autre détourna son attention de Kaname pour la reporter sur celui qui venait de lui glisser quelques mots avec un air… septique, aurait dit Sosuke.

Ce dernier chercha les noms de ces deux étudiants dans le fichier que lui avait remis l'adjoint du doyen, qui de son côté essayait toujours d'entrer en contact avec son supérieur, dépassé par les événements. Il les nota soigneusement mentalement pour les interroger un peu plus tard et continua son inspection. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un regard sur lui et croise deux yeux verts quelques peu… ironiques ?

Ooo000ooO

**Brigade Scientifique **

Kisuke en aurait crié de joie. Enfin ! Après des jours de vaines recherches et d'impasses en tout genre, il trouvait enfin une piste avec l'un des composants des comprimés que lui avait confiés son amie.

Rapidement, il poursuivit ses recherches pour bientôt arriver à une conclusion plutôt inquiétante :

- Nell ? appela-t-il.  
- Commandant ?  
- Veux-tu bien refaire cette série d'analyse pour moi s'il te plait, lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant la série de manipulations qu'il avait effectuées.  
- Un souci ? s'étonna le jeune fille.  
- Disons… une vérification serait plus juste… sourit son supérieur.  
- Bien commandant !  
- Préviens-moi et uniquement moi quand tu auras fini ! ordonna Kisuke en partant.

Nell le regarda s'éloigner en silence, partagé entre la fierté qu'il l'ait choisie et l'inquiétude devant son air contrarié. Sans nul doute avait-il découvert un élément troublant. Elle se mit au travail sans plus attendre.

Ooo000ooO

**Brigade spéciale**

L'intermède détente avait fait du bien à tout le monde. La fin de journée s'annonçait plus calme que ces jours derniers et grâce à la Brigade Scientifique qui avait enfin finie d'analyser les éléments trouvés sur les lieux de l'incendie, ils avaient enfin une piste. Pas de quoi s'emballer non plus, mais une empreinte menant à un ancien détenu était toujours une piste :

- Montres-nous son parcours Toshiro, demanda Byakuya en levant les yeux vers l'écran fixé à un des murs où chacun pouvait, éventuellement, projeté des images au besoin depuis son poste.

Son second s'exécuta et tous virent apparaître le visage d'un homme roux portant une longue mèche de cheveux lui barrant le visage, un certain Mabashi. Vint ensuite la liste de ses multiples délits. Mineurs pour la plupart, du vol à la tire au deal de drogue et enfin les agressions à mains armées de divers commerces qui l'avaient conduit en prison. D'où il était ressorti depuis trois mois.

- Trouvez-le ! ordonna Byakuya.  
- On l'arrête ? demanda Grimmjow avec un sourire mauvais.  
- On commence par le dénicher et après on voit, précisa Toshiro. Epluchez tout ! Ses relations, ses comptes bancaires, ses anciens codétenus ! Tout quoi !

Ils se répartirent les tâches avec un nouvel entrain à la plus grande satisfaction du commandant qui regarda une nouvelle fois la photo de l'homme qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose… Mais quoi ? Il avait beau se creuser la tête, ça ne lui revenait pas dans l'immédiat. Pas encore mais ça viendrait… Il lui fallait juste un élément supplémentaire et le puzzle se mettrait en place dans son cerveau.

Un long moment passa où seul résonnèrent juste les bruits caractéristiques des frappes sur les claviers des policiers fouillant fébrilement leurs bases de données, des exclamations de dépits ou de joies suivant ce qu'ils dégotaient.

- Vous connaissez ce type ? demanda soudainement Ichigo en balançant la photo d'un autre homme sur l'écran, il a un sacré pedigree !  
- Quel rapport ? interrogea Byakuya d'une voix blanche dont les rouages du cerveau venaient soudain de se mettre en place à la vue de ce nouvel élément.  
- C'est un de ses anciens codétenus qui l'a visiblement protégé en prison, précisa Ichigo interrogeant son supérieur du regard.

Mais ce dernier semblait hypnotisé par le portrait de cet homme qu'il venait d'afficher sur l'écran géant. Et il n'était visiblement pas le seul.

- Jin Kariya… commenta Shûhei. Un des plus grands cauchemars de notre temps…  
- A ce point ? fit Ichigo.  
- Maki Ichinose… murmura Toshiro d'une voix où perçait une rage contenue, ce pourri l'a…  
- Maki s'est suicidé ! coupa sèchement son supérieur en quittant enfin l'écran du regard.  
- Vous savez que c'est faux ! lui rétorqua tout aussi rageusement son lieutenant. Tout le monde le sait non ?  
- Mais nous ne sommes jamais arrivés à le prouver ! lui rappela fort justement Byakuya. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, tu le sais aussi bien que moi !  
- Oui… je le sais ! Trop bien même… murmura Toshiro en se levant pour quitter les lieux d'un pas rageur, les poings tellement serrés que ses articulations en étaient blanches.

Shûhei le suivit aussitôt, encouragé d'un regard par Byakuya qui se chargea d'expliquer aux autres les implications de cette nouvelle découverte.

Ooo000ooO

Shûhei chercha des yeux la silhouette de son supérieur dans les couloirs agités de l'étage. Il aperçut les cheveux blancs disparaître dans la cage d'escaliers. Le toit ! Il aurait dû s'en douter. Quatre à quatre, il grimpa les marches le séparant de son objectif et ouvrit enfin la porte pour accéder à la plate-forme pour hélicoptère que possédait l'immeuble. Il y trouva bien le jeune homme, accoudée à la balustrade surplombant la ville, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il s'approcha :

- Toshiro…  
- Laisse-moi seul !  
- Non.  
- Non ?  
- Non, répéta Shûhei, le faire n'arrangerait pas les choses. Je sais que Maki était ton ami, tu dois en parler Toshiro.  
- Pourquoi faire ? interrogea de dernier le regard toujours perdu sur la ville. Quel intérêt de répéter haut et fort que je ne crois pas en son suicide ? Que cet espèce de pourri l'a assassiné ? Personne ne veut me croire… Non… pas même le commandant Kuchiki.  
- Il n'a jamais dit cela ! répondit son subordonné en venant s'accouder à ses côtés et en le regardant.

Son visage reflétait son désarroi tout autant que son chagrin d'avoir perdu un ami très proche. Maki Ichinose était sûrement le meilleur ami de Toshiro comme le savait pertinemment Shûhei. Il se demandait même souvent si autre chose n'avait pas lié les deux hommes…

- Le commandant a simplement précisé qu'on n'avait pas pu le prouver. Pas que c'était faux.  
- Ce qui au résultat revient au même… Toi aussi non ? interrogea alors Toshiro en le fixant durement.  
- Je ne sais pas… avoua ce dernier, vu de l'extérieur, ça ressemble bien à un suicide mais je pencherais plutôt pour une autre solution.  
- Je serais curieux d'entendre ça, ironisa son lieutenant. Après tout tu as participé à l'enquête je crois.  
- Oui, j'étais alors sous les ordres du commandant Ukitake qui s'est chargé d'examiner ses comptes…

Il s'arrêta, hésitant à en dire plus sur cette affaire plus que troublante pour la police toute entière et qui avait été étouffée deux ans plus tôt par le haut commandement.

- Parle ! le somma Toshiro. Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez !  
- Tu sais très bien que je n'en ai pas le droit… Mais réfléchis deux minutes aux implications de la découverte d'Ichigo…  
- Quel rapport ?  
- Si réellement Jin Kariya est derrière l'incendie… qui a failli y rester ?

Toshiro le fixa un long moment sans parler. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse :

- C'est un hasard…  
- Tout comme le suicide de Maki ? Tu étais pourtant le plus proche de lui non ? ironisa Shûhei.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues comme conneries ? s'énerva Toshiro en le saisissant par le col de sa chemise, menaçant. Nous n'avons jamais eu ce genre de relation ! C'était mon ami ! Il fréquentait Momo je te rappelle. Elle aussi souffre de tout ça ! C'est auprès d'elle que tu devrais être !  
- Et pourquoi donc ? s'étonna Shûhei, Momo a bien assez d'ami comme cela autour d'elle.

Interloqué par sa complète surprise, Toshiro le lâcha :

- Mais je croyais que tu… commença-t-il, hésitant soudain.

Son subordonné réalisa soudain la méprise de son lieutenant et put s'empêcher de sourire tristement :

- Décidément, tu as beau être un génie Toshiro, tu as encore du chemin à faire pour décrypter le cœur des gens qui t'entourent… Maki aussi aimait quelqu'un d'autre que Momo et si tu veux tout savoir quelqu'un qui l'a très certainement poussé au suicide. Quand à moi, ta jeune amie ne m'a jamais intéressé le moins du monde…ne t'en déplaise !

Sur quoi, il fit demi-tour le cœur lourd pour regagner son bureau. Toshiro venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout « ce genre de relation », comme il l'avait si bien dit. En plus il était tellement obnubilé par cette histoire qu'il ne voyait pas que son ennemi juré avait tout simplement tenté d'éliminer les derniers protagonistes de cette tragédie… voir la police toute entière si possible. Sa haine de celle-ci n'était un secret pour personne dans cette ville.

En descendant les marches, il se demanda comment il allait faire pour étouffer ce qu'il ressentait pour son lieutenant. Mais Byakuya l'attendait :

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Tu sais que cette affaire est sous le sceau du secret !  
- Je le sais et je n'ai rien révélé la concernant, rassurez-vous !  
- Alors quoi ? s'étonna le commandant.  
- Je lui ais juste fait comprendre que son meilleur ami préférait les hommes aux femmes. Et que Kariya essayait peut-être de supprimer tous ceux ayant un lien avec cette affaire s'il est prouvé qu'il est derrière l'incendie…  
- Et ?  
- Je crois qu'il ne veut rien entendre… Je rentre commandant, je suis fatigué de tout ça…  
- Ok ! A demain alors ! Shûhei ?  
- Oui ?  
- Merci d'avoir essayé !  
- De rien…

Ooo000ooO

**Brigade des Mœurs**

Sosuke Aizen ne décolérait pas même si rien ne le laissait supposer dans son attitude actuelle. Seul peut-être Gin le devina à son retour à la Brigade mais il avait lui-même ses propres soucis et savoir que deux petits étudiants avaient échappé au piège que pensait leur tendre son commandant l'amusa plus qu'autre chose.

Alors que tous quittaient les lieux, Sosuke s'installa devant son ordinateur et afficha en grand les portraits des deux étudiants en question, Ulquiorra Schieffer et Szayel Aporro Grantz.

Le premier l'intriguait plus que tout. Il avait deviné l'infirmité de Kaname, il en était certain et en avait informé son ami.

Il resta un long moment à étudier le parcours des deux étudiants.

Ooo000ooO

**Brigade Spéciale**

Ichigo finit par se retrouver le seul occupant de la Brigade. Ses collègues étaient tous rentrés et ni Toshiro, ni Shûhei n'étaient réapparus. Quand à Byakuya, il n'était toujours pas revenu non plus bien qu'il n'ait pas pris ses affaires, ni même rangé son bureau où traînait encore nombre de papiers.

Le jeune homme soupira et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège, ses yeux se posant sur son trousseau de clés posé comme toujours sur son bureau. Il sourit.

Quand il les avait crus perdues quelques jours plus tôt, il avait remué chacun de ses tiroirs toute une journée, sans aucun résultat. Pour finir par les retrouvées le lendemain matin, simplement posées à leur place habituelle, dans une coupelle contenant des trombones. Evidement ses yeux avaient fait le tour de la salle à la recherche de celui qui lui avait fait cette blague. Mais personne ne semblait intéressé par sa trouvaille, ou du moins personne ne se laissa prendre à ce piège. Et pour arranger les choses, il était arrivé le dernier ce matin-là, devant passer prendre des résultats au labo de la Brigade Scientifique avant de venir. Donc impossible de savoir. Sauf que… le seul présent quand il les avait oublié était son supérieur… Mais de là à imaginer Byakuya Kuchiki faire ce genre de blague… Mais après tout, il ne l'aurait jamais non plus imaginé combattant contre lui dans un combat d'entraînement ou même se changeant au milieu de ses hommes. Alors…

Il soupira et récupéra les précieuses clés, les faisant tournoyer au bout de ses doigts, réfléchissant aux derniers événements et aux révélations de leur supérieur concernant ce Jin Kariya. Un vrai méchant semblait-il celui-là, capable de détourner un bon flic du droit chemin, s'il avait bien compris ce qu'avait expliqué à demi mots Byakuya.

Toshiro semblait particulièrement touché par cette affaire, mais pas seulement lui. Il avait vu Momo retenir une larme tout à l'heure…

Son portable résonna l'arrachant à ses réflexions intenses :

_- Ichi !  
_- Yuzu ?  
_- Tu devais venir me chercher !_

Les courses, il avait promis à sa sœur de la ramener…_  
_

- Tu es où ?  
_- Au magasin ! et je comptes bien faire le plein !  
_- Je suis là dans cinq minutes !_  
_

Il raccrocha et coupa son écran à la hâte pour rejoindre le parking et sa moto qu'il enfourcha prestement.

Dix minutes plus tard, il s'arrêtait devant un supermarché. Sa sœur ne devait même pas avoir fini les courses.

Ooo000ooO

**Toit du bâtiment de la police.**

Byakuya avait fini par se résoudre à rejoindre son second. Il était impératif qu'il se reprenne et envisage la situation calmement. Il le trouva comme en état de choc, presque derrière la porte :

- Toshiro ?

Le jeune homme sembla soudain redescendre sur terre :

- Commandant ?  
- Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta son supérieur.  
- Oui, grâce à Shûhei… je pense que oui…  
- Tu es conscient que cela va réveiller des souvenirs douloureux et que je n'accepterai pas une quelconque vengeance de ta part, interrogea tout de même Byakuya. Alors si tu as des questions…  
- Une seule commandant, vous pensez vraiment que Maki s'est suicidé ?  
- Je le pense oui, mais par désespoir non pour sa prétendue trahison.  
- Alors pour vous, il est resté intègre jusqu'à la fin ?  
- C'est en effet ce que j'en ai conclu à l'époque… Mais cette affaire est bien plus trouble qu'il n'y parait au premier abord, tu t'en doutes non ?  
- Je crois que je… commence simplement à m'en rendre compte, avoua son subordonné. Il faut que je réétudie tout cela… fit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte redescendant aux étages inférieurs.  
- Demain !  
- Quoi ?  
- Demain, tu pourras t'y plonger, répéta son commandant. Pour ce soir, rentre chez toi !

Toshiro sourit en acquiesçant. C'est vrai que ce soir c'est sur une autre affaire qu'il voulait étudier, une qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur… maintenant qu'il avait compris une chose essentielle. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'escalier.

Ooo000ooO

**Supermarché de quartier**

Ichigo et Yuzu avaient fini leurs courses, du moins c'est ce que pensait le jeune homme :

- Attends ! J'ai oublié le shampooing de Karin !

Elle se précipita vers le rayon avant que son frère ne puisse émettre la moindre objection. Ce dernier poussa le chariot vers les caisses, se demandant comment il allait caser tout ça sur sa moto malgré le coffre qu'il y avait mis ce matin en prévision. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit son cri. Yuzu ! Elle hurlait ! Il s'élança, sortant son katana qu'il ne quittait jamais en dehors du bureau ou de chez lui. Et s'arrêta net. Un homme avançait dans le rayon où s'était rendu sa sœur la menaçant d'un couteau sous la gorge. Il frémit, s'évertuant à rester aussi calme que possible malgré la situation :

- Lâche ça ! lui intima l'homme qu'il reconnut alors pour l'avoir vu un peu plus tôt dans la journée à son travail. Le fameux Mabashi. La mèche orange avait disparu mais c'était bien lui. Il croisa le regard de sa sœur et tenta de la rassurer tout en laissant tomber Zangestsu à ses pieds :

- Relâche là !  
- La ferme !

Mais Ichigo n'avait ni l'intention de se taire, ni même celle de le laisser atteindre son but qui devait être la caisse du supermarché, à n'en pas douter. Il se mit à réfléchir à la façon de libérer sans danger sa cadette, ce que ce dingue n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire. Tout en le faisant, il appuya négligemment sur un bouton de sa montre bracelet. Montre qu'il portait, comme tous ses collègues, depuis son entrée à la Brigade Spéciale et légèrement modifiée par un certain commandant de la Brigade Scientifique.

Le jugeant devenu inoffensif, Mabashi poursuivit sa progression vers son but, sans plus se préoccuper de lui. Ce fut sa première erreur. Ichigo ne le quittait pas des yeux et quand il passa tout près de lui, il remonta brutalement son pied sur lequel reposait son katana, projetant ce dernier dans les airs. L'autre réagit d'instinct comme l'avait escompté le jeune policier en se protégeant avec son bras. Ce qui libéra Yuzu. Ichigo plongea pour soustraire celle-ci à ce dingue, tout en rattrapant, par une prouesse acrobatique son katana qui retombait maintenant vers le sol.

Mabashi réagit rapidement et son bras descendit pour se planter dans l'épaule du jeune homme alors qu'il hurlait des ordres à ses complices qui gardaient l'entrée du magasin. Mais les clients et employés avaient profités de ce laps de temps pour se regrouper derrière le jeune policier qui s'était redressé en grimaçant de douleur, sa sœur le soutenant :

- Je vais vous flinguer tous autant que vous êtes ! hurla Mabashi vert de rage.  
- Ichi… murmura Yuzu en voyant le sang s'écouler de la blessure de son aîné.  
- Ça va aller… Met-toi à l'abri avec les autres !

A regret sa cadette le lâcha et se recula pour rejoindre le groupe qui n'osait plus faire un geste avec l'arrivée de plusieurs complices qui leur barrait la sortie. Ils s'étaient tous reculés jusqu'au maximum de leur possibilité, un mur les empêchant de poursuivre et un complice bloquant l'accès au seul rayon qui aurait pu leur servir de repli. Tous avaient des armes blanches et un air tout aussi dangereux que leur chef.

Yuzu vit son frère chanceler et voulut l'aider mais un des adultes du groupe la garda contre lui :

- Laisse-le faire ma petite, lui glissa-t-il. On risque de le gêner plus qu'autre chose.

Personne n'osait faire un mouvement et l'attente était insoutenable. Un des complices s'élança sur Ichigo. Ce denier bougea à peine, fauchant l'homme en plein assaut, prouvant ainsi à tous qu'il était encore capable d'agir.

Oui, mais pour combien de temps encore ? se demanda sa sœur en ne retenant plus ses larmes.

Ooo000ooO

**Parking du bâtiment de la police.**

Byakuya venait de rejoindre sa voiture quand son portable résonna d'une sonnerie très spécifique. Un de ses hommes était en danger !

A suivre...

(*)Kekogi ou Karategi : kimonos comme on les nomme en France dans les sports de d'arts martiaux.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. UA - Yaoi_

_Pirouette : Merci beaucoup ! Voici le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant et saura te tenir en haleine jusqu'au suivant ! Encore merci et bonne lecture._

_Elise : Coucou et merci beaucoup ! Alors oui, on voit déjà se profiler une relation et je te rassure, tu n'auras aucun des couples que tu m'as cité, bien que j'aime bien le Byakuya/Renji. Et j'espère même que certain d'entre eux te surprendront. Ça me fait penser que j'ai oublié de préciser que Toshiro était un peu "vieilli" par rapport au manga, je ne pouvais pas lui laisser son allure de petit garçon... même si on ne sait pas l'âge qu'il a en fait ! Je vais réparer cet oubli après. Merci encore et à bientôt j'espère ! Merci encore_

___Un petit mot car j'ai oublié de préciser que pour les besoins de l'histoire j'avais un peu "vieilli" Toshiro Hitsugaya. Par vieilli j'entend qu'il est un jeune homme et a donc la taille et la carrure qui va avec ! Mes excuses pour cet oubli, ça me paraissait tellement naturel que ça m'a échappé._

_Merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Brigade Scientifique**

Kisuke s'apprêtait à mettre sa veste quand un bip caractéristique s'enclencha sur un écran en veille constante. Suspendant son geste, il regarda l'écran qui se mit à clignoter et afficher un nom :

- Merde ! s'écria-t-il en attrapant son portable certain que Byakuya attendait déjà impatiemment son appel.  
_- Qui ? _fut la première parole de ce dernier quand il décrocha sans même laisser passer la première sonnerie.  
- Kurosaki !  
_- Où ? _demanda ensuite la voix ne trahissant aucune panique, chose que son interlocuteur admirait toujours chez lui.  
- C'est en train de s'afficher… encore deux petites minutes…  
_- Il ne les a peut-être pas ces deux minutes ! _répliqua Byakuya avec ce que Kisuke pouvait déceler comme une petite pointe d'impatience, bien que très légère…  
- Je l'ai ! Je t'envoie ça de suite !  
_- Préviens mon équipe aussi ! _entendit encore Kisuke en même temps qu'un crissement de pneus, signe que Byakuya était déjà en route.

Il ne perdit pas un instant et envoya le message d'urgence à tous les membres de la Brigade Spéciale avant de reprendre sa veste et se rendre lui aussi sur les lieux, inquiet. Ce signal d'urgence mis au point par ses soins et dont chaque policier était pourvu n'avait que très rarement été activé… voir quasiment jamais.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Shûhei Hisagi **

Toshiro frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte, sans plus de résultat que les six ou sept premières fois. Il soupira et résigné, prit un petit bloc où il inscrivit quelques mots avant de le glisser sous la porte, espérant que Shûhei le lirait sans le jeter. Il fallait qu'il lui parle !

Indécis, il hésita un long moment partagé entre l'envie de l'attendre ou de continuer à la chercher sans avoir d'idées précises d'où il avait bien pu se rendre après qu'ils se soient quittés sur le toit. Son portable vibra et il consulta rapidement le message. Il n'avait pas fini de le lire qu'il était déjà en route, appelant quand même son supérieur :

_- Tu es où ? _demanda ce dernier qui, vu le bruit ambiant, était aussi en route.  
- Assez loin ! Je fais aussi vite que possible ! Des infos ?  
_- Aucune ! Dépêche-toi !_

Il démarra en trombe.

Ooo000ooO

**Supermarché de quartier**

Yuzu maintenait ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler. Elle savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas, que cela ne ferait qu'inquiéter son aîné un peu plus. L'homme la retenant essayait bien de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes mais ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues au fur et à mesure que le dos de son frère se tâchait de rouge et que les méchants se rapprochaient de lui. Doucement certes, mais sûrement.

Impuissante, elle détourna un instant le regard, apercevant dehors un attroupement. Son cœur bondit, reprenant soudainement espoir en remarquant les katanas qu'ils portaient tous. Elle revint à son aîné qui chancelait. Dangereusement.

- Ichi ! hurla-t-elle tentant une nouvelle fois de le rejoindre.  
- Ne bouges pas Yuzu ! Tout va très bien ! répondit la voix calme de son frère.

Il se redressa et jeta un regard mauvais à Mabashi qui ricana :

- Tu tiendras plus longtemps le héros… cracha ce dernier visiblement très satisfait que cette constatation.  
- Je t'en prie… Viens vérifier… sourit le jeune policier qui savait parfaitement que ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes maintenant.

Mais Yuzu était sauvée ! Il avait aperçu ses collègues un instant plus tôt… ou peut-être quelques minutes. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Sa vue se brouillait. Il se mordit violement la lèvre pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Deux hommes approchaient de lui, un par la gauche, un par la droite. Devant Mabashi avait également fait un pas en avant. Il n'arriverait jamais à les repousser tous les trois dans son état. Etait-ce la fin ?

Ooo000ooO

**Devant le supermarché, dix minutes plus tôt.**

Quand Toshiro arriva, c'est Kisuke Urahara qui l'informa de situation et des ordres de son supérieur. Grimmjow, Chad et Renji étaient déjà avec ce dernier en train de pénétrer sur les lieux par l'entrée de service, non visible des malfaiteurs. Rangiku l'attendait pour une entrée fracassante par l'avant, comme avait précisé le commandant :

- Et Shûhei ? demanda Toshiro en examinant les lieux et cherchant le meilleur angle d'attaque possible pour détourner au maximum l'attention des brigands.  
- Pas encore arrivé… répondit Rangiku. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes pourtant d'ignorer un appel urgent…  
- On ne peut pas l'attendre, décida Toshiro, vous êtes prêts ?  
- Oui !  
- Commandant Urahara ?  
- Je vous couvre !  
- Alors…  
- Oh ! Mais c'est mes chers… collègues de… travail, l'interrompit une voix alors qu'il s'apprêtait à donner l'ordre d'entrer.  
- Shûhei ? fit Toshiro n'en croyant pas ses yeux.  
- Il est complètement ivre ! s'écria Kisuke amusé.  
- Toshi… tu sais que t'es… vraiment mignon…

Son supérieur n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde avant de lui décocher un coup très précis qui le fit immédiatement sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe, puis aidé de Rangiku, il le mit dans sa voiture en attendant. Il s'occuperait de lui plus tard…

- Mignon hein ? se moqua Kisuke.  
- On a déjà perdu trop de temps ! En avant ! ordonna le jeune homme en lui jetant un regard noir.

L'instant d'après ils faisaient tous deux une entrée fracassante dans le magasin, attirant comme prévu l'attention des malfaiteurs sur eux.

Ooo000ooO

C'est ce qu'attendait Byakuya et ses trois hommes pour agir. Ils avaient réussi à entrer dans le magasin sans se faire repérer, à se glisser dans les rayons déserts, mais avaient vite été bloqués par la couverture mise en place par les bandits. S'ils se rapprochaient plus, ils seraient repérés et mettraient en danger la vie des otages, sans compter celle d'Ichigo qui semblait déjà blessé.

D'où il était, Byakuya le voyait de face et donc ne pouvait que supposer ce que les traits de son visage, tendu et couvert de sueur, révélaient. Il ne tenait presque plus debout. C'était une évidence. Mais que foutaient les autres ? Le commandant craignait que trop de temps ne vienne à bout de la résistance du jeune homme, qui avait tout même mis à terre deux de ses adversaires. S'il les voyait tous.

Il avait donné ses ordres. Dès que Toshiro entrerait, Renji et Chad libéreraient les otages pendant que Grimmjow et lui viendrait en aide à Ichigo. L'impatience le gagna, Senbonzakura dégainée, il était prêt à jaillir.

Ichigo chancela dangereusement. A ses côtés, Grimmjow jura nerveusement. Il aurait presque pu jurer que Renji et Chad en faisaient autant de leurs côtés. Lui-même était à deux doigts de le faire, ce qui n'était pas peut dire…

La vitrine principale se fracassa dans grondement assourdissant. Il bondit au moment où Mabashi baissait son arme sur son subordonné…

Ooo000ooO

Ichigo ne tenait plus. Il n'en avait plus la force. Il en aurait peut-être un… mais Mabashi l'aurait lui.

Il se concentra sur celui de gauche qui arrivait plus vite et frappa… au moment où la vitrine volait en éclat. Il toucha sa cible mais vit arrivé le katana de Mabashi. Incapable de l'éviter il ferma les yeux, résigné, n'espérant même pas un miracle. Dans son dos sa cadette hurla. Il tomba à terre, inconscient et épuisé.

Ce qui le sauva très certainement.

La lame de Senbonzakura n'atteignant son objectif pour lui servir de rempart qu'au moment où il s'effondra.

Surpris Mabashi tourna les yeux vers ce sauveur providentiel et réarma son coup. Pas assez rapidement. La garde du katana de Grimmjow s'abattit sur sa nuque le plongeant lui aussi dans l'inconscience. Il s'écroula à côté de sa victime :

- Aide les autres ! Je me charge d'Ichigo, ordonna rapidement Byakuya en se penchant sur son subordonnée après avoir pris soin de menotté Mabashi.

Alors qu'autour de lui la bataille faisait rage, le commandant commença à examiner calmement Ichigo :

- Comprimez sa blessure ! lui hurla Yuzu en le poussant brutalement pour appuyer sur celle-ci avec sa veste qu'elle venait d'ôter.  
- Ne pars pas Ichi… sanglotait-elle en sortant son portable d'une main tremblante, reste avec moi… j'appelle papa…

Elle appuya, ou tenta d'appuyer sur les touches mais l'appareil lui échappa et glissa sur le sol, trop loin d'elle pour qu'elle le récupère. Byakuya s'en chargea et d'un geste calme chercha le numéro en question. Une fois la communication établie, il lui maintint le portable sur son oreille :

- Papa… I…chi… sanglota-t-elle de plus belle.

Byakuya reprit l'appareil :

- Bonsoir Monsieur Kurosaki. Ici le commandant Kuchiki, votre fils a été blessé…  
_- Qu'est-ce qu'il a _? hurla son interlocuteur lui faisant reculer l'appareil de l'oreille.  
- Un coup de katana dans le dos…  
_- Comprimez la plaie ! J'arrive ! _coupa de nouveau l'homme.  
- Nous sommes…  
_- je sais !_

La communication fut coupée avant même qu'il ait pu ajouter un mot. Byakuya n'en fut pas autrement surpris, connaissant la réputation du médecin.

- Il arrive, se contenta-t-il de dire à la fillette qui continuait de comprimer la plaie de son aîné désespérément. Aussi doucement que possible, il la poussa pour la remplacer, voyant que ses forces ne tenaient plus qu'au mince fil de l'espoir de le sauver.

Il ne chercha même pas à savoir ce qui se passait au-dessus d'eux, faisant entièrement confiance à son lieutenant pour gérer la situation. Et au cas où, Kisuke était là aussi.

Ooo000ooO

Pendant ce temps, Toshiro avait, comme il s'y attendait, prit en main les opérations, voyant que son commandant était occupé avec Ichigo. Et le ménage était presque fini. Privés de leurs chefs, les bandits se retrouvèrent désorganisés et rapidement débordés. Il en fallut pas très longtemps aux policiers pour les abattre ou les capturés quand ils le purent. Ce qui était préférable pour eux.

Renji dut néanmoins se résoudre à en abattre un qui tentait d'atteindre les otages placés sous leur protection à lui et Chad.

Le dernier de la bande tenta bien de s'enfuir mais se heurta à Kisuke, resté à l'entrée pour surveiller et au besoin intervenir. Ce qu'il fit sans aucune hésitation en voyant l'individu qui tentait de sortir, paniqué, du magasin. Mais il n'eut même pas à sortir son katana, Rangiku arriva derrière lui et l'assomma alors qu'il regardait le commandant qui venait de se mettre en travers de sa fuite :

- Merci commandant ! sourit cette dernière en lui passant les menottes.  
- Mais de rien ma belle ! Comment ça se passe là-dedans ?  
- Ichigo a l'air mal en point…  
- Laissez-moi passer ! les interrompit une voix stridente alors qu'un homme que Kisuke reconnut immédiatement se précipitait vers le magasin, enjambant les débris de verre.  
- Mais… commença Rangiku en voulant l'en empêcher.  
- Laisse, la retint le commandant Urahara. C'est le père d'Ichigo, il est médecin… aidons-le plutôt à parvenir jusqu'à lui.

Ils n'en n'eurent pas besoin. Isshin Kurosaki écartait d'une main ferme quiconque se mettait en lui et son fils. Au loin résonnait la sirène d'une ambulance, très certainement appelée par le médecin.

Ooo000ooO

Le médecin ne perdit pas un instant et s'occupa immédiatement de son fils tout en rassurant sa fille qu'il confia momentanément et sans aucune gêne au commandant Kuchiki :

- Ça va aller Yuzu ! Je vais m'en occuper !

Il avait déjà découpé son tee-shirt pour regarder la plaie et commencer les soins d'urgences :

- Reste avec le commandant ! continua-t-il à l'intention de sa fille tout en pansant sommairement la plaie et en préparant une seringue d'un quelconque produit qu'il lui injecta aussitôt. Il mit ensuite une perfusion en place :  
- Occupez-vous d'elle commandant Kuchiki ! dit-il à l'intention de ce dernier alors que des ambulanciers arrivaient munis d'une civière et l'aider à finir d'installer les soins d'urgence. Je vous retrouve à l'hôpital !  
- Mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter une quelconque protestation que déjà le médecin partait avec les deux ambulanciers transportant Kurosaki fils, toujours inconscient.

Yuzu le regardait attendant de lui qu'il les suive… Byakuya ne savait trop quoi faire. Il voulait, certes, aller à l'hôpital le plus vite possible mais… C'était le chaos autour de lui, et bien que Toshiro ait géré la situation, il était de son devoir de faire boucler tous les malfaiteurs encore debout et mis aux arrêts par ses hommes. De rassurer le commerçant et faire le nécessaire pour sécurisé les lieux. D'ailleurs le dit Mabashi tentait de se relever péniblement :

- Je vais l'emmener si tu veux Byakuya… fit la voix de Kisuke au-dessus de lui qui s'accroupit près de la fillette toujours à genoux. Yuzu je crois…

Elle acquiesça.

- Je suis Kisuke, un ami de ton papa et ton frère, se présenta-t-il. Le commandant Kuchiki a encore du travail ici, il nous rejoindra plus tard… Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

La cadette d'Ichigo hésita un instant et jeta un regard interrogateur à Byakuya qui se demanda bien pourquoi. Difficile pour un homme comme lui n'ayant jamais eu à s'occuper d'enfant, tout juste avait-il veillé sur le bien-être de sa jeune sœur, de comprendre que la petite Yuzu avait confiance en lui car il s'était porté au secours de son aîné. Il dit néanmoins pour la rassurer :

- Il a raison, tu peux lui faire confiance. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard à l'hôpital… quand j'aurai fini.

A son grand soulagement, cela sembla suffire à la fillette qui accepta de suivre Kisuke en prenant sa main. Ce dernier commença alors à lui parler de tout et de rien, l'emmenant rapidement hors du magasin dévasté.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Shunsui**

Le commandant Kyôrakû préféra d'abord passer chez lui, sous prétexte d'y prendre quelques affaires. Mais il avait surtout besoin de se préparer à ce qu'il allait dire à Jûshirô. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir se tuer de nouveau au travail quitte à y laisser sa santé… Mais Kaien avait raison, l'information était bien trop importante pour la lui cacher. Un personnage si haut placé… et dont il avait lui-même ordonné la surveillance de ses comptes. Sûrement parce qu'il nourrissait déjà des soupçons à son égard pour une raison ou une autre… Non il ne pouvait pas lui enlever le fruit de son travail, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il soupira et vaincu, rassembla un sac de quelques vêtements avant de se décider à mettre en route. Chose pourtant qu'il retarda encore, s'attardant à chercher une solution miracle qui, bien sûr, ne vint pas. Ce n'est qu'une bonne heure plus tard que résigné, il quitta son appartement.

Ooo000ooO

**Brigade Spéciale **

Toshiro se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, épuisé par ce travail imprévu. Mettre tout le monde sous les verrous, fouiller et enregistrer les bandits. Porter ces drôles de pilules trouvés sur le dénommé Mabashi au labo de la Brigade Scientifique ainsi que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver d'intéressant, et il en passait…

Byakuya étant resté sur place pour gérer l'évacuation et la sécurisation des lieux, il avait dû, de son côté, s'occuper de la partie qui leur incombait ici aidé par Renji et Grimmjow revenus avec lui. Chad et Rangiku étant quand à eux demeurés sur place avec leur commandant et devant se rendre ensuite à l'hôpital prendre des nouvelles d'Ichigo. Ceci, même si le commandant Kisuke Urahara les appelait régulièrement depuis qu'il y était arrivé avec Yuzu. Mais Toshiro, comme toute la brigade d'ailleurs, avait besoin d'y aller et de le voir de ses yeux :

- On va y aller Toshiro, lui disait justement Grimmjow qui revenait de la Brigade Scientifique. On n'aura aucun résultat avant demain dans la journée m'a dit  
Nell.  
- Ils sont en effectifs réduits à cette heure-ci, répondit son lieutenant, ils ne gèrent que les urgences…  
- Tu viens avec nous ? demanda Renji en se préparant.  
- J'ai encore deux trois petites choses à finir. Je vous rejoins dés que possible…

Les deux hommes le saluèrent et quittèrent les lieux. Toshiro décrocha le téléphone pour joindre une énième fois depuis qu'il était là, le gardien du parking à qui il avait confié la surveillance de sa voiture… enfin plutôt de son occupant provisoire. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment le réveil de ce dernier allait bien pouvoir se passer.

Rassuré par le gardien, il boucla rapidement ses dernières tâches avant de s'en aller à son tour.

Une fois au parking, et après avoir remercié le veilleur, il tenta de réveiller son invité surprise. Sans aucun succès. Shûhei semblait bel et bien parti pour sa nuit. Une nouvelle fois Toshiro se demanda ce qui l'avait incité à boire autant. Ce n'était pas son style même s'il aimait de temps à autres partagé un peu de bon temps avec ses amis. Bien sûr, leur conversation sur le toit ne devait pas y être étrangère… mais tout de même !

Il hésita longuement sur sa destination. S'il allait directement à l'hôpital, il ne pouvait pas abandonner Shûhei dans sa voiture sans surveillance ! Ici le gardien avait veillé sur lui mais là-bas… Il mit le contact et se dirigea vers son appartement pour y déposer le jeune policier. Avec un peu de chance, il ne se réveillerait qu'une fois qu'il serait lui-même revenu. Et au pire, un mot il lui laisserait un mot…

Heureusement que son immeuble avait un parking privé ! Sinon, il se serait mal vu expliquer pourquoi il devait repousser les assauts de son collègue en train, dans une semi conscience éthylique, de tenter le l'embrasser à tout prix ! Grâce à sa solide constitution, il parvint, non sans peine, à le traîner jusqu'à son appartement et à le coucher dans son lit. Où Shûhei tenta de le faire basculer avec lui. Mais il tint bon, souriant tout de même à son ami pour essayer de le faire se tenir tranquille pendant qu'il s'acharnait à lui retirer ses vêtements imbibés d'une forte odeur d'alcool. A croire qu'il avait vidé la bouteille sur lui ! Mais il n'osa pas aller plus loin que le pantalon et la chemise… bien que l'envie soit tentante… Même très tentante, se dit-il en rougissant de ses pensées.

Mais il réussit enfin à le coucher et à le recouvrir, s'arrachant de par la même occasion à la vue de ce corps splendide qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de regarder. A sa décharge, il n'avait eu non plus envie de regarder un quelconque homme ! Mais Shûhei… c'était bizarrement différent avec lui. Il arrêta de se poser des questions pour le moment et griffonna un mot rapidement qu'il laissa bien en vue avant de repartir vers l'hôpital. Au cas peu probable où son invité surprise se réveillerait avant son retour.

Ooo000ooO

**Maison de Jûshirô**

- Ah te voilà enfin ! s'écria son ami dès que le commandant Kyôrakû eut passé la porte d'entrée. Je commençais à m'inquiéter !  
- Excuse-moi, il fallait que je passe prendre des affaires, plaida ce dernier en retirant ses chaussures.  
- Et c'est ça qui t'a pris tout ce temps ? demanda suspicieusement Jûshirô.  
- Oui… et non. Mais je n'ai même pas droit à un baiser ce soir ? essaya-t-il de plaisanter.  
- Toi, tu me caches quelque chose, répondit son ami en accédant néanmoins à sa demande. Viens, je vais te servir, le repas est prêt. Tu vas pouvoir me raconter tout ça en mangeant !

Shunsui soupira silencieusement mais le suivit. Ils s'installèrent en discutant des dernières nouvelles, ignorant tous deux ce qui était arrivé à Ichigo au cours de la soirée, la nouvelle ne s'étant pas encore propagée quand le commandant de la Brigade Criminelle avait quitté le bâtiment :

- Alors ? demanda son hôte alors qu'ils arrivaient au dessert.  
- Kaien m'a remis un rapport pour toi, commença Shunsui tout en se levant pour le prendre dans la pochette qu'il avait posée à son arrivée. Le voilà.

Jûshirô fronça les sourcils en l'ouvrant et se mit à le lire attentivement sous l'œil scrutateur de son ami. Ce dernier vit son visage se refermé au fur et à mesure de sa lecture et pressentit la réaction qui ne tarda pas à arriver :

- J'irai au bureau demain !  
- Jûshirô…  
- Ne dis pas un mot ! le coupa ce dernier. Tu l'as lu non ?

Et devant le hochement de tête de son vis-à-vis :

- Alors tu peux comprendre !  
- Bien sûr mais…  
- Shunsui, l'interrompit de nouveau le commandant de la Brigade Financière d'une voix douce. Je sais que ça t'inquiète et je t'en remercie. Mais je ne peux pas laisser Kaien gérer cela. Il a besoin de moi là-dessus ! De plus, que tu le veuilles ou non, je finirais par y retourner alors un peu de soutien me ferais le plus grand bien…

_Et voilà, pensa ce dernier, il a toujours eu l'art et la manière de me conduire exactement là où il voulait ! Et ce sourire…_

- Je te fais un thé ? demandait Jûshirô jugeant l'incident clos. Allons le prendre au salon…

Ce qu'ils firent en s'installant sur le canapé, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Comme tous les soirs.

- Cet homme, insista pourtant Shunsui. Tu es certain de ce que tu sous-entends ? C'est tout de même plutôt inattendu… non ?  
- Pas vraiment pour moi… il y a un moment que des trucs me gênaient dans son train de vie. Mais je n'avais jamais trouvé de preuves, ni même de traces de quelconques pots de vin…  
- Mais enfin Jûshirô, c'est un flic !  
- Ce ne serait pas le premier flic pourri ni le dernier non ?  
- Non mais…  
- Demain, le coupa Jûshirô. Je verrais tout çà demain. Là tout de suite c'est d'un baiser dont j'ai besoin Shunsui… voir plus… Laissons tout cela jusqu'à demain, tu veux bien ?

Comment pouvait-il résister à ça ? Bien que totalement conscient que c'était une façon pour lui de ne pas l'impliquer davantage dans l'immédiat, il obéit, vaincu.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la chambre. Et l'empressement de Jûshirô eut bientôt raison des dernières réticences de son ami et amant.

Ooo000ooO

**Hôpital**

Quand Toshiro y arriva, ils étaient tous dans la petite salle d'attente, Shûhei excepté bien sûr, un gobelet de mauvais café dans les mains. Il les interrogea du regard. Son supérieur secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance. Rangiku lui tendit un gobelet de café, et il s'installa avec eux, entre Byakuya et Grimmjow :

- Shûhei ? lui demanda son commandant.  
- Chez moi. Il dort.

Rassuré sur ce point, son supérieur avala une gorgée de café et le silence retomba un instant.

- On a plus d'infos sur ce qui s'est passé ? interrogea Renji, autant pour meubler ce silence insoutenable que pour tromper son impatience.  
- Un simple braquage. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal on dirait. Il semble qu'Ichigo et sa sœur cadette se soient trouvés là par simple hasard, expliqua le commandant. Mais nous regarderons ça de plus près dès demain…  
- Je trouve quand même bizarre qu'il se soit retrouvé face à ce Mabashi non ? suggéra Grimmjow.

Mais personne n'eut le temps de répondre. Kurosaki Père passait la porte, le visage las et fatigué. Byakuya se leva aussitôt :

- Alors ? Comment va-t-il ?  
- Ça ira, rassurez-vous ! sourit Isshin.

Un soupir de soulagement accueillit cette nouvelle.

- Mais ne comptez pas le récupérer tout de suite ! Il devra se reposer ! continua son père très sérieusement en défiant le supérieur de son fils.  
- Tout ce qui m'importe c'est qu'il aille bien, répondit ce dernier, il prendra le temps qu'il faudra pour se remettre. Sa place l'attendra.  
- Bien ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous commandant Kuchiki, approuva Isshin qui alla se servir un peu de café. Inutile de rester ici vous tous, il ne reprendra pas connaissance avant demain matin au mieux.  
- Au mieux ?  
- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, expliqua-t-il. Heureusement que le coup n'avait touché aucun organe vital ! On a dû l'opérer pour réparer les dégâts, l'anesthésie le tiendra endormi au moins toute la nuit.  
- Dans ce cas, nous allons nous relayer jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse le voir et lui parler si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, dit Renji.  
- Nullement mais je vous certifie que…  
- Nous sommes un peu sa deuxième famille, nous avons besoin d'être là, le coupa Byakuya.  
- Comme vous voudrez ! céda le médecin. Je vous laisse, j'ai à faire !  
- Merci ! dit Toshiro avant qu'il ne disparaisse.  
- Alors ? Comment on s'organise ? demanda Rangiku.  
- Rentrez ! Je vais rester pour l'instant, décida le commandant. Que l'un de vous vienne me relayer vers six heures demain matin.

C'était un ordre en quelque sorte et chacun s'y plia sans discuter. La fatigue, la tension, l'inquiétude les avaient tous épuisés. Toshiro s'attarda encore quelques minutes après le départ de ses collègues.

- Vous ne voulez rien commandant ?  
- Un café digne de ce nom si tu me trouves ça, plaisanta ce dernier.  
- Je vous ramène ça avant de rentrer !

Ce qu'il fit. Environ dix minutes plus tard, il repassait la porte avec un vrai café, obtenu auprès d'infirmières de garde et un sandwich qu'il déposa aussi :

- Au cas où vous auriez faim ! dit-il.  
- Toshiro ! le retint son supérieur.  
- Oui ?  
- Essais d'annoncer ça calmement à Shûhei. Déjà qu'il va s'en vouloir…  
- Oui…

Et Byakuya se retrouva seul dans la petite salle d'attente. Pour une longue nuit d'attente. Il commença par boire, non savourer serait plus exacte, le café que lui déniché Toshiro. Il regarda ensuite longuement par la fenêtre la ville qui s'était illuminée depuis bien longtemps, réfléchissant tout en grignotant le sandwich, plus parce qu'il n'avait rien avalé que par réelle faim. Il le jeta à la moitié et sortit de la pièce pour tenter au moins d'apercevoir son subordonné. Peut-être cela le rassurait-il ? Car il avait toujours une sorte de boule à l'estomac malgré les nouvelles plutôt rassurantes.

Il songea bien à appelé son mentor, mais après avoir constaté l'heure tardive, préféra y renoncer. Il se renseigna auprès d'une infirmière qui lui indiqua la chambre où avait été emmené le jeune homme. Toujours à pas mesurés, il s'y rendit tout en poursuivant ses réflexions intimes.

En peu de temps, sa nouvelle équipe avait pris ses marques. Les quatre nouveaux s'étaient intégrés sans problème. Il lui était même arrivé de se demander parfois ce que le commandant Aizen avait bien pu faire à Grimmjow pour que ce dernier souhaite autant changer de Brigade. Quand à Renji et Ichigo, malgré leur tempérament de fonceur, ils avaient su écouter et apprendre de leurs aînés. Chad, plus réfléchi semblait moins enclin à prendre des initiatives mais se fondait parfaitement dans la Brigade, trouvant lui aussi sa place. Rangiku et Shûhei avaient bien accueilli tout ce petit monde et même Momo paraissait à l'aise. Ce qui en soit, relevait presque de l'exploit après ses premiers mois avec eux en effectif réduit. Quand à Toshiro, il était resté égal à lui-même et aucune des jeunes recrues n'avaient tenté de mettre en doute ses compétences malgré son âge. Il avait su gagner leurs respects.

En quelque sorte, il avait réussi à composer une équipe qui avait des chances de travailler dans une bonne ambiance et d'obtenir des résultats. De plus, ce soir lui avait prouvé qu'ils étaient tous prêts à mettre leur vie en jeu pour sauver l'un des leurs. Il ne doutait pas de Shûhei, absent pour des raisons qu'il connaissait ou plutôt qu'il devinait, même s'il n'en avait aucune preuve. Espérons que Toshiro ouvre un peu les yeux également et cesse de vouloir caser son amie Momo avec un homme qui ne voyait que lui !

Il ne put retenir un léger sourire à cette évocation alors qu'il s'engageait dans le dernier couloir le menant à la chambre d'Ichigo. Il s'apprêtait à continuer l'introspection de ses effectifs quand quelque chose attira son attention au bout de ce même corridor. Un mouvement dans l'ombre trop rapide et trop fugace pour être naturelle à cette heure de la nuit où l'hôpital était déserté en grande partie de son personnel. Instinctivement, il se tendit et continua son chemin sans beaucoup plus de hâte, inutile de se faire repérer par un changement d'allure trop radicale, mais bien plus attentif et prêt à bondir au cas où. Il repéra la chambre qu'il devait atteindre tout en surveillant.

Il y était presque parvenu et en venait à se demander s'il n'avait pas été victime de sa fatigue quand un homme sortit d'une pièce en blouse de personnel d'entretien, un tas de linges dans les bras et pénétra dans la chambre de son subordonné. Byakuya ne se posa pas de question inutile et dégaina Senbonzakura, l'y suivant de quelques secondes :

- Que faites-vous ici ? tonna-t-il alors que la porte claquait contre le mur tant il l'avait ouvert précipitamment et violemment.

L'homme se figea. Il était devant lui de dos, juste au-dessus du lit où reposait Ichigo encore relié à quelques machines. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et lâcha son paquet de linge en voulant s'approcher encore plus du blessé. La lame de Senbonzakura vint se loger dans son cou avant même qu'il ait pu faire un pas :

- Je te conseille vivement de reculer ! lâcha le policier d'une glaciale et tranchante alors qu'il se déplaçait pour avoir un meilleur angle pour s'interposer entre l'homme et Ichigo.

Mais l'homme ne sembla pas y pendre garde ou décida de passer outre en avançant tout de même. Ou en tentant de le faire du moins car Byakuya se déplaça encore un peu alors que Senbonzakura s'abattait sur l'homme le blessant à l'épaule. Ce qui le fit cette fois reculer et accessoirement trébucher entraînant une table encore garnie d'instruments dans sa chute provocant un effroyable bruit qui dut alerter tout l'étage.

Le commandant Kuchiki en profita pour se placer devant le lit d'Ichigo que tout ce raffut n'avait même pas réveillé, prêt à tuer pour le protéger. Il vit alors briller l'éclat de la lame que l'homme comptait se servir un peu plus tôt, à coup sûr. Et Byakuya ne croyait pas au hasard deux fois de suite. Ichigo sans le vouloir avait mis la main sur quelque chose.

Des bruits de pas firent tourner la tête de l'homme vers la porte où s'encadrait la silhouette d'Isshin Kurosaki :

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? s'écria-t-il en embrassant la chambre du regard.

Puis il vit le couteau et se précipita mais Byakuya le devança, profitant du détournement d'attention de l'homme pour l'assommer avec la garde de son katana. Il le menotta et c'est seulement en se relevant qu'il posa les yeux sur le lit d'Ichigo. Il frissonna violemment en se rendant compte qu'il avait cette fois réellement failli le perdre à jamais. Il dut prendre appui sur le mur derrière lui un bref instant en se rendant compte qu'il n'aurait pas du tout apprécié cela… et pour de nombreuses raisons qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à vraiment définir. C'est juste à cette minute que les yeux ambre s'ouvrirent pour venir s'ancrer dans les siens.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. UA - Yaoi_

_Merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Appartement de Gin Ichimaru**

Il n'avait pas dormi. L'aube pointait le bout de son nez et il avait passé la nuit à veiller sur son sommeil. Il dégagea ses longues mèches rousses pour admirer encore le visage apaisé de son aimée. Son souffle désormais régulier s'échappait et venait mourir sur le bras qu'il avait passé autour d'elle et sur lequel elle sa tête reposait. Il le sentait le chatouiller doucement à chacune de ses respirations. Et il trouvait cela fort agréable.

Il sourit et déposa un baiser tendre, presque imperceptible pour ne pas l'éveiller, sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il aurait pu tenir encore des heures ainsi, même si son bras allait finir par s'ankyloser, il n'en avait cure.

Elle était venue tard dans la soirée alors qu'il était déjà au lit. Elle était bouleversée par les événements de la soirée qu'elle lui avait rapportés, la longue attente à l'hôpital et l'état encore bien précaire du jeune Ichigo Kurosaki. Elle avait longuement pleuré, puis pesté contre la terre entière. Ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse ? Il ne savait plus. Il avait simplement tenté de sécher ses larmes et laissé invectiver tout son soul. Subissant parfois par sa colère, mais peu lui importait, car c'est vers lui qu'elle était venue. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Aizen pouvait bien se moquer de lui, il s'en remettrait. Que pouvait-il comprendre à l'amour, lui qui n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un à qui il tienne vraiment ? Oh, il n'avait jamais manqué d'amante ou même d'amant. Il avait fait tomber dans ses filets nombre de malheureux, tout sexe confondu. Mais aucun n'avait jamais vraiment su faire fondre son cœur.

Mais pour lui c'était différent. Il avait depuis toujours donné le sien à la jeune femme dans ses bras ce soir. Depuis leur enfance commune en fait. Il l'avait toujours su. Longtemps, elle avait tenté de lui faire comprendre que c'était juste de l'amitié, une amourette d'adolescent, rien de bien sérieux. Et ils avaient flirté au-delà du raisonnable bien des fois. Mais ce soir, elle n'avait pas tenté de se voiler la face, elle était venu à lui parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui tout autant que lui.

Et la passion qui les avait réunis cette nuit en était la meilleure preuve. Les effluves de leur étreinte pouvaient encore se sentir, et leurs vêtements devaient traînés ça et là. Ses yeux turquoise se promenèrent sur ce que les draps laissaient voir du corps splendide qu'il avait honoré et aussitôt, il sentit son désir se raviver. Oui, il aimait cette femme à la folie… Et il ne doutait pas non plus de son amour, même si en se réveillant elle tenterait de lui faire croire à un moment de folie ou de désespoir. Parce qu'elle était ainsi et ne voudrait pas reconnaître l'inévitable. Et sûrement ce qui sonnerait à ses oreilles comme une faiblesse. Mais lui savait et c'était l'essentiel.

Alors oui, son commandant pouvait le railler tant qu'il voulait, mais perdre Rangiku était au-dessus de ses forces.

Ooo000ooO

**Hôpital**

Renji passa la porte centrale dix minutes avant six heures ce matin-là, ignorant tout de ce qui s'était déroulé dans la chambre de son jeune collègue cette nuit.

On lui indiqua la chambre d'Ichigo et il s'y rendit, pensant bien y trouver son commandant. Ce dernier était effectivement assis à côté su lit où reposait le jeune homme encore endormi, Senbonzakura dégainée. Ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Renji, surtout que Byakuya se dressa devant lui dès qu'il eut passé la porte, pour s'écarter aussitôt en le reconnaissant.

Renji lui jeta un regard interrogateur et son supérieur lui fit signe de sortir. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte où brièvement, Byakuya lui narra les événements de la nuit passée :

- Il est où cet espèce…  
- Sous bonne garde ! Les médecins l'ont hospitalisé et j'ai fait appel à la Brigade d'Intervention pour le surveiller et le garder à l'œil… le coupa son supérieur d'un air las. Ils l'emmèneront dès qu'il sera transportable. Toi, ne quitte pas des yeux Ichigo ! Je vais t'envoyer du renfort dès que je serai au bureau. Je veux deux personnes ici en permanence, le temps qu'on puisse le transporter ailleurs à l'écart et en sécurité.  
- Il va comment ?  
- Il a repris brièvement connaissance cette nuit mais son père l'a rendormi. Il a dit que c'était bon signe mais rien de nouveau ce matin…

Byakuya rengaina son katana :

- Si tu veux quelque chose c'est maintenant Renji ! dit-il encore, après interdiction de bouger jusqu'à l'arrivée du renfort.  
- Ok ! Laissez-moi cinq minutes et vous pourrez partir commandant, répondit ce dernier.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour revenir avec un café. Byakuya le laissa alors pour passer chez lui faire un brin de toilette avant d'aller au bureau.

Il se mit au volant et gagna la propriété familiale dans un quartier calme et relativement protégé de la grande ville. Des serviteurs accoururent dès qu'il eut passé le porche et garé la voiture. Il vit du coin de l'œil les gardes vérifier que sa voiture n'était pas suivie mais ne s'en préoccupa plus que cela, tant il en avait l'habitude.

Il se délassait une dizaine de minutes plus tard dans un bain chaud quand l'évidence le frappa. Il avait un moyen tout trouvé à sa disposition pour mettre Ichigo hors de portée de ses potentiels agresseurs ! Il suffisait de l'installer ici. De mémoire de Kuchiki, personne n'avait jamais réussi à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du manoir et il pouvait faire doubler voir tripler la garde. Ce serait bien plus sur qu'à l'hôpital ! Restait juste à persuader son médecin de père…

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Toshiro Histugaya**

La première sensation de Shûhei en se réveillant fut un horrible martèlement dans son crâne. Et un mal fou à garder les yeux ouverts. La deuxième, la désorientation. Il n'était pas chez lui à ce qu'il avait entraperçu :

- Eh merde ! Dans quel guêpier je me suis fourré ? maugréa-t-il à haute voix, signalant par la même son réveil à son hôte qui prenait son café matinal dans la cuisine.

Ce dernier eut un petit sourire et posa sa tasse pour préparer un verre d'aspirine avant de le rejoindre :

- Bonjour ! Déjà réveillé Shûhei ? demanda-t-il en entrant. Je suppose que tu ne sens pas très bien. Bois ça ! Ça devrait calmer un peu ton mal de tête.  
- Toshiro ? répondit-il interloqué en prenant le breuvage et en l'avalant d'un coup.  
- Rejoins-moi dans la cuisine quand ça ira mieux, fit ce dernier avant de sortir après avoir récupéré le verre vide.

Shûhei se laissa retomber sur le lit, trop surpris pour tenter encore de comprendre comment il avait pu se retrouver dans l'appartement de son lieutenant. Parce que ça ne pouvait être que ça hein ? se dit-il en laissant doucement le médicament faire son effet et calmer un peu les effets dévastateurs de son profond désespoir de la veille et de ce qu'il avait fait pour y échapper. Pas très intelligent comme réaction, mais bon…

Très lentement, il se commença à se sentir mieux et ré-ouvrit les yeux, découvrant l'endroit où il était. Une chambre visiblement. Sûrement la sienne, se dit-il en voyant les quelques affaires qui étaient déposées sur une chaise ainsi qu'une veille photo encadrée de deux enfants sur la table de nuit. Momo et Toshiro. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la bouille boudeuse de son lieutenant face à l'objectif.

Ooo000ooO

**Parking du bâtiment de la police **

Un peu plus tard, alors que se remplissait peu à peu le bâtiment de la police, Grimmjow garait sa voiture dans les sous-sols réservés aux policiers. Il prit doucement la direction de la sortie, répondant d'un signe de tête au salut de deux jeunes policiers qu'il croisa, se repassant en boucle les événements de la veille et se demandant comment allait Ichigo ce matin. Alors qu'il attendait l'ascenseur, il perçut un bruit de pas derrière lui :

- Eh bien mon petit Grim ! le salua une voix bien connue, toujours aussi matinal à ce que je voie.  
- Aizen…  
- Commandant Aizen si tu veux bien, le coupa l'arrivant. Tu as perdu le droit me m'appeler autrement.  
- Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça, Sosuke…. susurra le bleuté avec un sourire en montant dans la cabine qui venait d'arriver.  
- Méfies-toi, tu pourrais regretter ces paroles, répondit ce dernier en le suivant et en le bloquant contre la cloison du fond alors que la porte se refermait sur eux. Je pourrais oublier que tu as décidé de voler de tes propres ailes…

Grimmjow se tassa contre le fond sans pour autant parvenir à se décoller du corps de son ancien supérieur. Il aurait dû s'en douter d'ailleurs qu'il n'allait pas rester sans réaction face à sa provocation. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Des fois, il se maudissait pour ça.

- Tu es moins bavard d'un seul coup, murmura Sosuke à son oreille. Dois-je en conclure que nous n'avons pas fini notre petite histoire ?

Une alarme s'alluma dans le cerveau de Grimmjow mais avant qu'il ait pu réagir, les lèvres de son supérieur se plaquaient contre les siennes et il forçait l'entrée de sa bouche. Il grogna et le repoussa des deux mains alors que Sosuke éclatait de rire. La cabine s'ouvrit au rez-de-chaussée et se remplit, empêchant le jeune policier de lui répondre. Il se mordit la langue pour ravaler sa colère et sa frustration sous le regard chocolat moqueur.

Parvenu à son étage, Sosuke descendit en lui souhaitant une bonne journée.

Ooo000ooO

**Brigade des Mœurs**

Il fut salué à son arrivée par Orihime, la première arrivée comme toujours. Elle avait remplacé Momo Hinamori au poste de secrétaire après que cette dernière ait été mutée à la Brigade Spéciale. Tout comme Grimmjow. Il sentit une sourde colère l'envahir à l'évocation de ce celui qu'il venait de croiser :

- Bonjour commandant ! Comment allez-vous ce matin ? Vous avez vu le dernier rapport sur les événements d'hier soir ?  
- De quoi tu parles ? dit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu en s'installant.

Mais rien ne semblait déstabiliser la jeune femme qui, un large sourire aux lèvres, lui colla un rapport sous les yeux.

- De ça ! Ichigo Kurosaki a été attaqué hier soir ! expliqua-t-elle sommairement en retournant à son poste de travail.  
- Bonjour tout le monde ! fit Gin en arrivant à son tour, son éternel sourire vissé aux lèvres. Vous êtes au courant ?

Sosuke ne répondit que par un grognement plongé dans le rapport qui était parvenu à tous les services aux premières lueurs de l'aube de la direction générale. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur les autres membres de la Brigade qui commentaient, eux aussi, les dernières nouvelles. Qui devaient maintenant avoir fait le tour du bâtiment. Sosuke Aizen reposa le rapport dont Tôsen prenait actuellement connaissance via son ordinateur.

- On fait quoi ? demanda Gin.  
- Comment ça on fait quoi ? lui répondit vertement son supérieur. On a des disparitions à éclaircir je te rappelle !  
- De mauvaise humeur ce matin ? commenta son lieutenant moqueur.

Sosuke lui répondit par un regard noir alors qu'Halibel revenait sur leur nuit de surveillance :

- Le gamin s'est juste rendu à la fac ce matin. Pas de sortie nocturne comme on s'y attendait.  
- Pourtant, il cache bien un truc, assura Start Coyote. Il surveille les alentours en permanence. Comme s'il craignait quelque chose.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ça, c'est toute la question…  
- Continuons à le surveiller et faisons plus de recherches sur lui, ordonna Gin. Et faites attention aux connexions que vous pourriez trouver avec les agresseurs du jeune Ichigo. Pas de nouvelles du proviseur ?  
- Non.

Sosuke les laissa discourir et reporta son attention sur ce que la police savait du jeune étudiant. Pas grand-chose en fait. Rien de bien marquant dans ce rapport datant de son adolescence et concernant une simple bagarre. Ce faisant, son esprit revint vers Grimmjow et leur rencontre du matin. Bien sûr, il se doutait que le jeune homme avait quitté sa Brigade pour échapper à son emprise mais il en avait eut la confirmation ce matin. Grim avait été divertissant, c'est vrai, néanmoins, il s'en remettrait largement. Il n'appréciait pas le procédé employé pour la rupture, aussi n'était-il pas mécontent de l'avoir senti aussi vulnérable ce matin. Il sourit. Peut-être pourrait-il encore prendre un peu de bon temps avec lui ? Et se rappeler de temps à autre à son bon souvenir ? Son humeur s'améliora d'un coup sous l'œil suspicieux de son lieutenant qui se demandait qui pouvait bien être sa nouvelle victime.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Toshiro Histugaya**

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? demanda Toshiro à travers la porte de la salle de bain où son collègue prenait une douche.

Un « oui merci ! » lui parvint.

Le lieutenant décrocha son téléphone pour prendre des nouvelles de ses collègues, sûrement arrivés à cette heure. Après une brève conversation avec Rangiku, il appela son supérieur pour s'informer de ses ordres.

Le temps qu'il en finisse, Shûhei sortait de la salle d'eau :

- Toshiro ?  
- Oui ? fit ce dernier en se retournant.  
- Tu crois qu'on a le temps de passer à l'hôpital ? demanda-t-il visiblement gêné d'avoir manqué le sauvetage de la veille.

Quand son supérieur le lui avait raconté un peu plus tôt en déjeunant, il s'était senti horriblement mal et en avait oublié temporairement ses propres soucis. Tout comme quand ce dernier lui avait dit comment, il s'était retrouvé ici.

- Tu vas même faire mieux qu'y passer, répondit son supérieur. Le Commandant veut une deuxième personne sur place. Un nouvel agresseur a tenté de s'en prendre à lui cette nuit. Heureusement qu'il était là ! Donc, tu vas rejoindre Renji pendant que nous essayons de démêler tout ça à la Brigade.  
- Dis, tu crois que ça un rapport avec Kariya ?  
- J'n'en sais rien… Mais autant ne mettre aucune piste de côté. Tu te sens d'attaque ou tu reveux un peu de café avant de partir ?  
- Je ne dirais pas non à une autre tasse, accepta le policier en souriant.

Ils regagnèrent la cuisine et pendant que son lieutenant le servait :

- Excuse-moi Toshiro, dit-il.  
- Je crois que c'est plutôt à moi de le faire non ?

Et devant le regard perdu de son collègue, il ajouta :

- Tu m'as fait comprendre certaines choses que je refusais de voir Shûhei… Mais ne me demande rien pour l'instant, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps d'accord ? Je te cherchais pour te le dire hier quand Ichigo a été attaqué.  
- Ah… et que…  
- Pas d'interrogatoire s'il te plait ! Mais rassure-toi, je n'essaierai plus de te coller dans les bras de Momo.

Shûhei n'ajouta rien, puisque tel était son désir même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il le voyait enfin avec d'autres yeux. Et s'il avait compris pour Maki. Une chose était certaine, il n'avait pas l'air fâché… ni même dégoûté. C'était déjà un grand pas en avant.

Ooo000ooO

**Brigade Scientifique **

Kisuke lisait les résultats que Nell avait obtenus. Et qui étaient exactement les mêmes que les siens. Il soupira quand cette dernière passa la tête par la porte de son bureau :

- Commandant ! Venez s'il vous plait !

Il la suivit prestement jusqu'à un laboratoire, se demandant ce qui se passait encore :

- C'est les mêmes, fit-elle en lui désignant des comprimés sur la table.  
- Tu es formelle ?  
- Oui ! J'en ai analysé un. C'est la même source… C'est certain.  
- Mais c'est quoi encore cette embrouille ? grogna son supérieur en vérifiant ses résultats, sans rien y trouver à redire d'ailleurs.  
- Ah Kisuke, tu es là ! Je te cherchais ! les interrompit une voix.  
- Yoruichi ! Bonjour ma belle ! Comment tu vas ce matin ?  
- J'irais mieux si tu as des résultats pour moi !  
- J'en ai… mais ça ne va pas te plaire !  
- Dis toujours !  
- On a pu remonter à une des sources de tes comprimés, commença-t-il.  
- Et ? s'impatienta-t-elle.  
- La fac de science, répondit-il.  
- C'est… impossible… fit-elle incrédule.  
- Mais ce n'est pas le pire.  
- Parce que t'as pire que ça ?  
- Le gamin qui s'est attaqué à Ichigo Kurosaki hier soir détenait exactement les mêmes pilules que les tiennes, finit-il.

Yoruichi en resta sans voix. Les deux affaires étaient liées ? Et la Brigade des Mœurs qui venait de trouver peut-être la source des nombreuses disparitions justement dans cette même fac ?

- Non, ça ne peut pas être un hasard, confirma Kisuke. Il faut qu'on parle à Byakuya. Et tout de suite !

Ooo000ooO

**Hôpital **

Shûhei avait donc rejoint Renji auprès d'Ichigo qui était maintenant réveillé, mais encore loin de la pleine forme. Le policier s'était heurté au père du jeune homme avant de pénétrer dans la chambre qu'il n'avait pas rencontré la veille bien sûr. Heureusement que son collègue avait effectivement témoigné de sa bonne foi. Ce premier barrage passé, il avait été choqué de voir l'état de son jeune collègue :

- Ben, ne fais pas cette tête, avait murmuré ce dernier en tentant, tant bien que mal, de sourire. Je ne suis pas en si piètre état que ça…  
- Ce n'est pas non plus la grande forme, avait simplement répondu l'arrivant. Mais tu es vivant et c'est l'essentiel.  
- Uniquement grâce à vous tous !  
- Oui, enfin…  
- C'est à ça que sert une équipe ! le coupa Renji en lui jetant une regard noir lui signifiant de se taire. Comme l'a dit le commandant à ton père, nous sommes ta deuxième famille !  
- Il a dit ça ? interrogea Ichigo. J'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il était en colère cette nuit !  
- Et pourquoi aurais-je été en colère ?  
- Commandant ! crièrent Renji et Shûhei qui s'étaient brusquement déplacés devant le lit du malade et avaient dégainés dès qu'ils avaient étendus une voix.  
- Repos tous les deux ! Ravi de te voir réveillé Ichigo ! Et pour ta gouverne, cette nuit je venais de désarmer quelqu'un qui avait essayé de s'en prendre à toi.  
- Ici ?  
- Oui. C'est pourquoi je suis ici ce matin. Pour ta sécurité, une ambulance va te transporter ailleurs. Renji et Shûhei te serviront d'escorte.

Il trouva superflu de préciser qu'il avait dû batailler ferme pour faire accepter cette idée à son médecin de père. Et que ce dernier n'avait fini par accepter qu'à une seule et unique condition.

- Mais… commença Ichigo.  
- Salut Fiston ! s'écria justement son paternel en pénétrant dans la chambre suivit d'une jeune femme vêtue d'une blouse comme lui. Laisse-moi te présenter Rukia Kuchiki, elle sera ton médecin personnel durant ton séjour dans le manoir Kuchiki.  
- Bonjour à tous ! fit cette dernière en souriant. Grand frère…

Ooo000ooO

**Bâtiment de la police**

Le commandant Sosuke Aizen parcourait les couloirs de l'étage des salles de réunion d'un pas vif. Derrière lui, son éternel sourire sur les lèvres, Gin tentait tant bien que mal de le suivre. Mais la convocation expresse dont avait fait l'objet son très cher supérieur quelques minutes plus tôt, avait mis ce dernier particulièrement en colère. Bien sûr, rien n'avait filtré sur le visage éternellement calme et hautain de ce dernier mais l'allure rapide qu'il imposait maintenant ne pouvait pas tromper son second. On ne convoquait pas Sosuke Aizen si ce dernier n'avait pas envie de se rendre à la dite réunion. Ce qui amusa fortement son second qui avait eu droit à un regard noir si ce n'est assassin. Et par la même occasion une réflexion acerbe sur sa dernière nuit.

Mais rien, pas même galoper derrière lui dans les couloirs ne pouvait faire oublier à Gin sa nuit avec Rangiku. N'en déplaise à celui qui se pressait maintenant pour expédier cette réunion fort inopportune à ses yeux.

C'était en tout cas dans cet état d'esprit que Sosuke ouvrit presque violement la porte de la fameuse salle. La présence de Byakuya Kuchiki, assis, pour ne pas dire trônant à la table, et le fixant l'irrita plus encore :

- Ne me dites pas que je suis là pour avoir un bulletin de santé du jeune Kurosaki ! ironisa-t-il d'un ton méprisant en entrant pour permettre à son second de le suivre.  
- Loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger pour si peu Commandant Aizen ! répliqua Byakuya d'un ton glacial. Votre temps est au moins aussi précieux que le mien non ?  
- C'est moi qui vous ai fait venir tous deux, coupa Kisuke Urahara en se levant pour stopper l'échange venimeux qui menaçait de suivre. Parce que ce que j'ai découvert au labo concerne vos deux enquêtes en court ainsi que celle du service des stupéfiants représenté ici par le capitaine Shihôin.

Sosuke ne dit mot, sa curiosité éveillée par cette introduction, et consentit à prendre place autour de la table. Gin se glissa à ses côtés après avoir salué d'un signe de tête l'assemblée jugeant inutile de rajouter quoi que ce soit à cette entrée en matière. Ayant enfin l'attention de tous, le commandant de la Brigade Scientifique reprit :

- Les comprimés saisis par la Brigade Spéciale au cours de l'intervention d'hier soir se sont révélés être les mêmes que ceux que m'avait amené un peu plus tôt le service des stupéfiants. Ces comprimés ont tous deux la particularité d'avoir un de leurs composants identifiables comme provenant de la fac de Science où la Brigade des Mœurs enquête en ce moment sur la série de disparitions. Voila ce pourquoi je vous ai tous réunis ici.

Un long silence s'écoula le temps que chacun prenne la mesure de la portée de cette déclaration. Kisuke se rassit, cédant la place à sa collègue :

- Ces saloperies inondent la sortie des établissements scolaires et de tous les endroits à la mode, expliqua-t-elle. Nous savons plus comment les combattre. Si l'un de vous deux à une idée…  
- Nous avons arrêtés plusieurs hommes hier soir, on peut les interroger à ce sujet, proposa Byakuya. Même si ma priorité reste l'attaque qu'à subie m'ont subordonné hier soir.  
- Donnez-moi les éléments pour que j'enquête à la fac de Science, rajouta Sosuke.  
- Vous pensez que les trois enquêtes sont liées ? interrogea Toshiro essayant de faire abstraction du peu d'envie qu'il avait de travailler en collaboration avec le commandant Aizen.  
- C'est une possibilité à envisager, répondit Kisuke prudemment.  
- Il faut que nos résultats soient mis en commun, affirma Yoruichi. C'est une nécessité non une option.

Aucun des deux commandants ne répondit, ce qui amusa fortement Kisuke. La collaboration entre ces deux là risquait d'être un peu houleuse. Pourtant, il les savait assez professionnelle tous deux pour faire taire leurs différends.

Ooo000ooO

**Manoir Kuchiki**

Ichigo regardait autour de lui curieux et se demandant s'il était bien en pleine ville. Un immense parc s'offrait à sa vue et à sa droite, une demeure de style européen. Ils avaient franchi la grille quelques minutes plus tôt, lui et son escorte. En l'occurrence on pouvait parler d'escorte car Ikkaku et Yumichika avaient eu l'ordre formel de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa destination malgré la présence de ses deux coéquipiers. Le commandant Kenpachi n'aimait pas trop qu'on s'en prenne à un policier et encore moins à une jeune recrue aussi prometteuse que le jeune homme.

Ils se trouvaient donc tous dans le jardin et les ambulanciers, sous les ordres de la cadette de son commandant, transportait le blessé dans la chambre que les serviteurs de la demeure avaient préparée à son intention. Tout ça sous l'œil attentif des gardes qui suivaient les mouvements de chacun.

Ichigo salua ses collègues de la main alors qu'on le transportait à l'intérieur. La jeune Rukia le suivait, vérifiant que les ambulanciers n'agitent pas trop son patient. C'est qu'elle était consciente de la responsabilité qui pesait sur elle. D'une part son aîné et d'autre part son titulaire lui avaient tous deux confié la surveillance du jeune homme. Charmant d'ailleurs, malgré son état un peu faible… mais qui ne semblait pas du tout s'apercevoir de sa présence. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas du son collègue aux cheveux rouges dont elle n'avait pas retenu le nom.

Le policier savoura la tranquillité de sa chambre ouvrant sur une terrasse où il pouvait profiter du parc, s'il oubliait les nombreux gardes y patrouillant. Soupirant d'aise, il se laissa bercer par le chant des oiseaux et s'endormit.

Ooo000ooO

**Brigade Financière**

Jûshirô se laissa littéralement tomber dans son fauteuil, épuisé. Il avait passé la journée à courir dans tous les sens pour obtenir les autorisations nécessaires à ce qu'il projetait de faire. Ce que son équipe avait découvert était bien trop explosif pour qu'il ne prenne pas quelques précautions. Kaien avait fort bien mené les investigations et si cette enquête aboutissait, ce serait en grande partie grâce à lui. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs encore le seul encore présent avec lui en cette fin de journée fort chargée. Il avait depuis longtemps renvoyé ses autres subordonnés, autant secoué par cette affaire que par ce qui était arrivé la veille au jeune Kurosaki.

C'est à leur arrivée ce matin qu'il avait appris la nouvelle et Shunsui avait immédiatement pris en main l'enquête concernant les morts laissés par la Brigade Spéciale lors de leur intervention. Et son ami lui faisait confiance pour dénicher leur passé et aider de son mieux Byakuya et son équipe. Il avait brièvement croisé ce dernier dans la journée et il avait pu noter sa fatigue extrême mais également son soulagement de savoir son jeune subordonné désormais hors de danger. Ils avaient discutés quelques minutes au détour d'un couloir et son mentor avait été surpris de constater qu'il éprouvait une attirance certaine pour celui qu'il venait d'accueillir dans son cercle privé. Même s'il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte ou simplement le dissimulait sous son masque de froideur habituel. Mais pour Jûshirô, qui connaissait parfaitement son protégé pour l'avoir formé, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne considérait pas le jeune Kurosaki comme un simple subordonné au même titre que les autres, même si Byakuya était le genre d'homme à respecter ceux-ci bien plus que d'autres commandant ou capitaine de sa connaissance.

Shunsui passa la porte alors qu'il terminait sa longue journée :

- Tu as fini ? demanda-t-il en entrant.  
- Presque… encore une dizaine de minutes. Tu peux m'attendre ?  
- Je peux finir, proposa Kaien.  
- Tu devrais surtout rentrer, lui répondit son supérieur. Tu en as bien assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Et demain, j'aurais encore besoin de toi !

Kaien ne répondit pas mais céda à sa demande après avoir échangé un regard avec le commandant Kyôrakû qui le rassura d'un sourire lui confirmant qu'il ne laisserait pas son supérieur s'épuiser davantage. S'en remettant à lui, il salua les deux hommes et sortit. Shunsui vint s'installer aux côtés de son amant et jeta un coup d'œil à cette dernière tâche urgente qu'il finissait :

- Tu vas vraiment l'arrêter ? demanda-t-il incrédule en découvrant le formulaire qu'il remplissait.  
- Je prépare juste. Je ne veux pas être prix de court et le voir s'enfuir à l'étranger par le premier avion. Au cas où, Chizuru aura juste à transmettre le formulaire à qui de droit.  
- Il est vraiment…  
- Encore plus que tu ne le penses, le coupa son amant en soupirant. Mais je préfère l'oublier ou du moins tenter de le faire pour ce soir. Ça me révolte déjà bien suffisamment

Shunsui l'entoura de ses bras. Il put alors sentir toute la tension accumulée dans le corps encore bien fragile. Instinctivement Jûshirô se cala contre le torse puissant et rassurant, et ferma un instant les yeux. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, l'un se ressourçant dans la force tranquille de l'autre. Puis le commandant de la Brigade financière se détache lentement, finit de remplir son formulaire et ferma son poste de travail avant qu'ils ne rejoignent le parking. Ce n'est que là, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, dans l'habitacle de la voiture que Shunsui se permit de s'emparer des lèvres qui lui avait tant manqué.

Ooo000ooO

Renji avait lui aussi fini sa journée et s'apprêtait à renter quand il croisa son camarade de promotion :

- Eh ben ! T'as l'air complètement épuisé Kira !  
- Salut Renji ! M'en parle pas, je suis vidé !

Son ami fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il connaissait bien le jeune policier avec qui il avait fait ses études au sein de l'académie de police et il lui paraissait bien plus abattu qu'il ne le disait :

- Tu veux en parler ?  
- J'aimerais bien mais…  
- Tu ne peux pas ! finit le rouge. Alors viens je t'emmène !  
- Je ne suis pas sûr…  
- Je ne te ferais pas boire, mais je t'invite à manger !  
- Sûr ? demanda Kira quelque peu septique.  
- He ! On est amis non ?  
- Ok ! Mais je te préviens que si tu tente de me faire parler…  
- T'inquiète pas, je veux juste te changer les idées et à moi aussi par la même occasion. Ça te va ?  
- Ça marche !

Ooo000ooO

**Plus tard, appartement de Renji Abarai**

- Tu cuisines trop bien ! s'écria Renji en se laissant tomber sur le canapé après avoir servi du thé. Méfie-toi, je vais finir par t'épouser !  
- Ne dis donc pas de bêtises ! s'offusqua faussement son ami en souriant. Imagine la déception de tes nombreuses admiratrices.  
- Tu parles…  
- Serais-tu en manque d'amour mon ami ? s'amusa Kira en se penchant sur lui pour déposer un baiser sur le front. Là, ça va s'arranger crois-moi ! Personne ne résiste longtemps à ton charme.  
- Toi si, rétorqua Renji en le fixant soudainement.

Kira se figea, pas certain d'avoir bien compris le sous-entendu ou ayant peur de trop bien le comprendre. Un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il tenta de se redresser précipitamment. Mais Renji ne lui en laissa pas le temps et passant sa main derrière son cou s'empara de ses lèvres.

Profitant de la surprise de son ami, il le renversa sur le canapé, bloquant ses mains, l'empêchant de fuir et descendit ses lèvres dans son cou. Kira gémit mais tenta encore de le repousser :

- Renji… non…  
- Laisse-toi donc un peu aller, répondit ce dernier en ouvrant sa chemise. Je sais que tu en meures d'envie… Tout comme moi.

Kira poussa un râle de plaisir quand il s'empara d'un de ses tétons et eut brièvement le temps de se demander comment ils en étaient arrivés là, sans même avoir bu plus que de raison. Son ami avait respecté sa promesse et n'avait pas non plus touché plus qu'une simple bière. Trop peu pour qu'il ne soit pas conscient de ses actes. Puis une main se glissa dans son jean, le déboutonnant au passage et il perdit le fil de ses pensées. Son corps, trop longtemps maîtrisé en présence de celui qu'il pensait hétéro, s'embrasa et frénétiquement. Il remonta son tee-shirt avec ses dents pour accéder à la peau qu'il rêvait de goûter depuis leurs années communes à l'académie.

Renji relâcha ses mains en le sentant cesser de lutter, heureux qu'il abandonne sans trop de difficultés. Il avait depuis longtemps remarqué les sentiments de son ami pour lui. Il se savait aussi attiré par son calme et sa force tranquille, si différente et si apaisante pour son tempérament de feu. Mais n'avait jamais ressenti cette envie de le posséder comme ce soir, alors qu'ils passaient simplement une soirée entre amis, au départ tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocente. Il n'avait rien prémédité et c'était encore plus enivrant.

Le canapé se révélant bien trop étroit, ils glissèrent bientôt sur le sol. Peut-être était-ce les différentes émotions qu'ils venaient de vivre chacun mais la fièvre avait saisi leurs esprits et leurs corps réclamaient les étreintes qui les laisseraient bien souvent sans souffle et complètement déconnectés de ce qui n'était pas le plaisir qu'ils se donnaient.

Et alors que thé finissait de refroidir sur la table basse, que la nuit s'imposait sur la ville, ils s'enivrèrent encore et encore. Bientôt nus tous deux, ils roulèrent sur le parquet, se battant presque pour une domination de l'autre. Mais c'est finalement Renji qui eut le dernier mot. Kira gémit en sentant le gel caractéristique effleurer son intimité et s'ouvrit à celui qui devenait cette nuit son amant. Et quand il plongea en lui dans un feulement rauque, il sut que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours espéré sans jamais oser y croire. Il aimait cet homme. Mais résisterait-il à sa passion sauvage et dévastatrice ? Pour l'instant il ne voulait pas y penser. Criant et s'arquant à chacune de ses plongées en lui, il se laissa emporter par les sensations, s'accrochant presque désespérément à lui.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. UA - Yaoi_

_Elise : Merci pour ton com et contente que les couples te plaisent sauf un à priori... mais quand tu parles de Kuchiki, tu parles de Rukia ou de Byakuya ? Bon que ce soit l'un ou l'autre de toute façon, ils sont tous deux dans l'histoire et auront leur importance. J''espère que ça ne t'empêcheras pas de lire la suite ! Merci encore pour ces compliments et à bientôt. _

_Merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Manoir Kuchiki**

Comme chaque matin depuis une semaine qu'il état ici, Byakuya commença sa journée en se rendant dans la chambre de son subordonné. Celle-ci était, à sa demande, toute proche de la sienne au cas, bien improbable, où quelqu'un percerait les défenses du manoir. Vêtu de son kimono d'intérieur, il longea le couloir qui y menait. Il était encore très tôt et il doutait que le jeune homme soit réveillé. Mais il avait pris l'habitude de l'observer ainsi, encore endormi, le matin avant d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Se glissant sans bruit dans la pièce, il put vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Ichigo dormait encore. Il s'approcha doucement du lit et laissa son regard errer sur les traits détendus de son visage. Un sourire imperceptible se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Depuis la veille, il n'était plus branché à aucune machine ou perfusion et pouvait enfin se déplacer un peu plus librement. Il avait ainsi eu le surprise hier soir de le voir s'inviter à sa table pour son repas du soir, sous la très haute surveillance de sa jeune sœur, bien entendu. La présence de celle-ci avait empêché Ichigo de discuter comme il l'aurait voulu, Byakuya s'en était vite rendu compte à son air contrarié. Aussi, se promit-il de passer un peu plus de temps avec le jeune homme en rentrant ce soir. Mais dans l'immédiat le travail l'appelait, les interrogatoires avaient apportés leur lot de surprises et il y avait encore beaucoup à faire pour démêler cette affaire et punir les coupables. Il quitta toujours aussi silencieusement la chambre, presque à regret.

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte se refermer sur le maître des lieux. Machinalement, il jeta un coup d'œil dehors, se demandant ce qui l'avait tiré si tôt de son sommeil. Quelques bruits sourds et lointains lui confirmèrent que le manoir s'éveillait. Sûrement cela. Il se demanda tout de suite si Byakuya était lui aussi déjà réveillé. Il avait peu vu son commandant depuis qu'il était ici, ne pouvant pas vraiment se déplacer à sa guise tant qu'il avait été relié à ce qui était censé le surveiller et l'aider à récupérer. Son père passait chaque jour et Rukia s'occupait de lui le reste du temps. Mais si ses collègues n'étaient pas venus le voir chaque jour, il aurait presque pu se croire totalement isolé. Ce manoir semblait presque en dehors du temps. Heureusement, les autres membres de la brigade ne le laissaient pas sans nouvelle et il avait même pu recevoir la visite de ses sœurs par deux fois. Yuzu en avait d'ailleurs profité pour lui ramener quelques affaires et vérifier son confort très sérieusement. Ça l'avait amusé. C'est qu'elle se sentait un peu responsable, il l'avait bien deviné.

Il bailla et s'étira dans le lit, ne pouvant retenir une légère grimace de douleur quand la peau encore fragile de son dos fut soumise à la pression qu'il lui imposa. Le coup que lui avait porté son agresseur avait été assez profond, et il lui faudrait sûrement encore un peu de temps avant de récupérer totalement. Son estomac se fit entendre, lui rappelant si besoin était qu'il avait faim. Il se leva et gagna la salle d'eau attenante pour satisfaire un besoin naturel et récupérer ses affaires. Depuis la veille, on lui avait permis de prendre des douches, aussi se glissa-t-il avec une satisfaction intense sous un filet d'eau chaude. Sa toilette finie, il s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre pour essayer de trouver la cuisine ou ce qui y ressemblait dans cet immense manoir.

Il déambula de couloirs en couloirs avant de finir par retrouver le chemin que lui avait fait emprunter Rukia la veille pour rejoindre la salle à manger. Il y pénétra pour voir si de là il pouvait gagner la cuisine. Mais la pièce n'était pas vide.

- Bonjour Ichigo, le salua son commandant de sa voix calme et posée, attablé devant son petit-déjeuner et le journal du matin. Déjà réveillé ?  
- Bonjour Commandant ! J'avais faim, s'excusa le jeune homme en se grattant la tête, un peu gêné. Je cherchais la cuisine…  
- Assied-toi, on va te servir de quoi te restaurer ! l'invita-t-il d'un geste tout en faisant un petit signe de la main à un serviteur qui se trouvait dans un coin de la salle et qu'Ichigo n'avait pas remarqué en entrant.

Le jeune homme gagna la table et s'installa, toujours gêné. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'un tel cérémonial chez lui. Et encore moins le matin où chaque membre de la famille gagnait la table dans un état semi comateux. Sauf son paternel, bien évidemment, toujours au top de la forme lui. Le serviteur s'empressa de lui mettre un couvert et de lui proposer divers plats sous l'œil indifférent de son maître qui avait replongé dans les nouvelles matinales. Ichigo entreprit de combler sa faim tout en l'observant discrètement. Pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu car ce dernier finit par reposer son journal en lui demandant :

- Un problème Ichigo ?

Il baissa la tête, un instant surpris, avant de la relever pour planter ses yeux dans les siens :

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier de m'avoir accueilli chez vous… ni de m'avoir sauvé par deux fois, fit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Byakuya s'apprêtait à répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit violement sur la jeune Rukia, toute essoufflée :

- Ichigo ! Je te cherchais partout !

Le noble esquissa un sourire et replongea dans son journal, laissant sa sœur invectiver tout son saoul son patient pour son inconscience. Mais lui devait s'avouer qu'il était plutôt heureux de le voir aussi bien récupéré. Quand à l'avoir ici…

Ooo000ooO

**Brigade des Mœurs**

Sosuke Aizen relisait une énième fois les interrogatoires des jeunes Ulquiorra Schieffer et Szayel Aporro Grantz. Les deux étudiants, et visiblement amis d'enfance, se serraient les coudes et n'avaient rien lâché d'intéressant :

- Ils nous cachent quelque chose, fit Gin en jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce qui peut bien les empêcher de parler à ce point…  
- La peur ! C'est la plus veille méthode d'intimidation du monde, intervint Kaname de son poste sans même relever les yeux.  
- Admettons que tu aies raison, rétorqua son lieutenant. Ils sont tous deux des gosses de riches, n'ont apparemment pas de vices cachés, sont des étudiants studieux. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien intimider ce genre de gamin ?  
- Une menace ? hasarda Tia plongée dans un rapport.  
- Sur qui ? Sur leur personne ? interrogea Gin plus que septique.  
- Plutôt sur une personne à laquelle ils tiennent, fit Sosuke pensivement. Un membre de leur famille peut-être…  
- Ça ne coûte rien de creuser ! approuva son lieutenant en regagnant son poste de travail.

Sosuke les laissa faire pendant qu'il continuait à réfléchir. Ils avaient la quasi-certitude que c'était le jeune chimiste qui avait concocté les fameux comprimés et ils auraient certainement pu le prouver en cherchant bien. Mais les événements s'étaient enchaînés un peu trop vite au goût du commandant. A commencer par le doyen dont on était toujours sans nouvelle. Sa maison, son bureau avaient été fouillés, sans succès. Rien ! Pas même le début d'une piste. La seule chose qu'il avait pu confirmer, c'était que la jeune femme retrouvée morte n'était pas sa fille. Les deux étudiants étaient leur piste la plus sérieuse.

Et puis, il n'y avait pas que ça, il devait se l'avouer. Le jeune Ulquiorra l'intriguait. Cet air froid et désabusé à son âge, ce n'était pas fréquent. Il faisait de brillantes études mais ne semblait pourtant pas en tirer une quelconque fierté. Tout le contraire de son ami qui ne cessait de vanter ses mérites. Et cet air sombre, préoccupé en permanence… toujours à regarder derrière lui alors que tous semblaient le craindre. Kaname avait raison. Il avait peur de quelque chose. Mais de quoi ? Son ami ne devait l'aider que par amitié… C'était l'hypothèse la plus logique, sinon il n'aurait pas affiché cet air plus que serein pendant son interrogatoire.

- Concentrez-vous sur Ulquiorra Scheffer ! dit-il à ses troupes.  
- Une idée ? interrogea Gin.  
- Plutôt une intuition.

Son lieutenant n'ajouta rien, connaissant parfaitement son supérieur et sachant qu'il se trompait rarement sur les gens. Son téléphone l'interrompit alors qu'il tentait de retracer l'ensemble de la famille de l'étudiant. Quand il raccrocha, il se tourna vers son commandant :

- Le doyen vient d'être retrouvé, annonça-t-il.

Sosuke le regarda attendant la suite :

- Mort d'une overdose visiblement et effroyablement mutilé. Le légiste nous attend quand vous voulez.  
- Mettez les deux gamins sous protections discrètes, ordonna Sosuke en se levant pour rejoindre la morgue. Gin avec moi !

Ils sortirent tous deux du bureau :

- Je me demande si le pauvre homme a au moins revu sa fille avant de trépasser, fit Gin. C'est rare un tel acharnement !  
- Je commence à penser que Kisuke Urahara avait raison… toutes ces affaires sont liées les unes aux autres, rétorqua Sosuke pensivement.

Gin sourit sans répondre. Pour que son commandant reconnaisse une telle chose du commandant de la Brigade Scientifique, c'est qu'il était inquiet, lui aussi. Mais il y avait vraiment de quoi l'être. Pas moins d'une vingtaine disparitions inexpliquées avaient été recensées à la fac de science… Et le seul qui avait un peu cherché à comprendre était retrouvé mort. Ils allaient devoir surveiller leurs arrières. Car si c'étaient bien la même bande, ils n'avaient pas hésité à s'en prendre à un flic. Ichigo Kurosaki en était la preuve.

Sosuke avait suivit le même raisonnement de lui car il ajouta avant de pénétrer à la morgue :

- Entraînement obligatoire pour tous à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je veux qu'ils puissent compter les uns sur les autres !

Ooo000ooO

**Brigade financière**

Kaien entra et posa quelques papiers sur le bureau de son supérieur avec un sourire satisfait. Jûshirô les parcourut rapidement et le regarda :

- Enfin ! dit-il, soulagé.  
- Ce n'est qu'une toute petite concession de la part du haut commandement ! Mais c'est toujours mieux que rien, espérons que ça nous mènera quelque part.  
- Ça prouve que le commandant en chef accorde foi à notre enquête et c'est largement suffisant pour moi ! Je vais de ce pas voir le commandant Urahara pour qu'il mette ce pourri sur écoute ! De notre côté, on continue d'éplucher ses comptes !  
- On devrait peut-être le faire surveiller aussi non ? S'il sent qu'on l'approche trop… songea son lieutenant à voix haute.  
- C'est une bonne idée ! Même une très bonne Kaien ! Met donc Sentarô et Kiyone dessus et garde Kira avec toi, il a encore des choses à apprendre et tu pourras le guider.

Son lieutenant approuva d'un signe et tête et Jûshirô sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre la Brigade Scientifique où il fut accueilli par la jeune Nell qui l'informa que son commandant était sorti. Il laissa le message pour que ce dernier passe le voir dès son retour.

Ooo000ooO

**Bureau de commandant en chef de la police**

Le commandant Yamamoto réfléchissait. Il avait longuement hésité à donner l'autorisation à la Brigade Financière de mettre sous surveillance un de ses adjoints. Mais pour que le commandant Ukitake, qui était un de ses anciens et meilleurs élèves, lui ait fait parvenir cette demande, c'est qu'il avait des soupçons étayés. Il aurait pu, bien sûr, lui demander de les lui exposer mais quelque part, il n'avait jamais eu une entière confiance en ce Barrangan Luisenbarne qui lui avait été imposé par le maire de la ville. S'il avait cédé à l'époque, c'était pour éviter des tensions inutiles mais jamais il n'était parvenu à se défaire de ce sentiment que l'homme était un politicien avant d'être un flic. Un rien dans son comportement qui l'agaçait profondément. Ses trois autres adjoints avaient été soigneusement sélectionnés par lui. Tous d'anciens flics en qui il avait confiance mais ce bureaucrate…

Mais ce n'était pas tant ça qui l'inquiétait mais plutôt les répercussions d'une telle découverte, si elle était avérée, sur la police dans son ensemble. Et il y avait aussi le commandant Ukitake, pas encore au mieux de sa forme. Il appela son assistant par l'interphone :

- Faites-moi monter le commandant Kyôrakû au plus vite, Chojiro !

Oui, il valait mieux prendre ses précautions, songea-t-il.

Il replongea dans ses papiers, l'esprit en alerte de la suite des événements qui ne manqueraient pas, il le sentait, d'ébranler ce bâtiment.

Ooo000ooO

**Dans une villa, au nord de la ville**

Un tout nouveau quartier résidentiel avait peu à peu remplacé les usines désaffectées qui avaient longtemps peuplées le nord de la grande métropole. Rien à voir avec le quartier calme où se trouvaient depuis toujours les résidences des nobles, même si ceux-ci, n'avaient plus rien aujourd'hui de leur puissance d'autrefois. Le monde avait évolué et nombre de grande famille d'hier ne faisait plus que survivre en gardant jalousement leurs privilèges quand elles le pouvaient. Ce n'était pas le cas de tous fort heureusement. Certaines de ces familles avaient su s'adapter au monde d'aujourd'hui et étaient au fait de leur puissance et de leur influence sur la métropole. Comme la famille Kuchiki par exemple, devenu spécialisée dans les technologies modernes de téléphonie et détenant la majorité des parts de ce marché florissant. Ces nobles vivaient dans des manoirs qui se cachaient dans les immenses parcs les entourant, rendant impossible toute observation aléatoire de l'extérieur.

Mais ici, rien de tout cela. Ici les villas se faisaient concurrence, révélant leurs propriétaires, ceux que la noblesse appelait avec dédain, les nouveaux riches. Si certains tentaient tant bien que mal de poursuivre intelligemment leur ascension et de conforter leur place nouvellement acquise, bien trop se brûlaient vite les ailes dans la cour des grands et retombaient tout aussi vite dans l'anonymat qu'ils en étaient sortis.

Pourtant c'était là qu'il avait décidé d'installer son quartier général. Il avait donc acheté une des nombreuses villas changeant sans cesse de mains pour s'y établir. Et c'est d'ici qu'il comptait bien régner sur la métropole. Il n'en avait jamais été aussi près, d'ailleurs. Pourtant, c'était une réunion de crise qu'il s'apprêtait à tenir ce matin.

L'homme passa les portes de la grande salle qu'il avait dédiée à ces longues et souvent fastidieuses réunions, qui n'étaient souvent que des rapports de ses diverses activités. Vouant une haine farouche au système qui lui avait tout pris alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, il s'était jurer de se venger de cette ville. Et était près d'y parvenir. A la manière d'un père despotique régnant sur ses enfants, il gérait les différentes activités illégales qui ne cessaient de croitre depuis qu'il avait entrepris sa vengeance.

Elevé par une mère célibataire qui ne l'avait pas désiré et vivait essentiellement de ses charmes, il n'avait connu ni l'amour d'un foyer, ni même la sécurité quotidienne. Apprenant très jeune à se débrouiller seul, il avait d'abord pensé que réussir ses études était le seul moyen de se sortir de sa condition. Mais avait rapidement déchanté, s'apercevant très vite qu'on n'accordait pas les mêmes privilèges aux enfants comme lui dans l'enseignement qu'aux riches héritiers. Ses relations avec sa mère n'avaient fait qu'empirer au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait et à quinze ans, il avait finalement quitter le deux pièces qui leur servait de logement pour vivre dans la rue. Et c'était là qu'il avait finalement trouvé sa place.

La vie lui avait au moins appris que là, seul comptait la loi du plus fort. Alors il l'était devenu. Charismatique et meneur d'homme, il n'avait eu aucun mal à s'entourer de petits malfrats en tout genre dont il était vite devenu le chef. N'ayant aucune pitié pour les plus faibles, il apprit à les asservir et avait commencé à gravir les échelons de la rue pour finir à la tête de tout le quartier où il avait vu le jour. Il y contrôlait tous les petits trafics mais n'avait pas encore pénétré dans la cour des grands de ce monde si particulier.

Peut-être ne l'aurait-il jamais fait d'ailleurs si un jour une jeune femme, sa maîtresse du moment, n'était pas venu le chercher pour lui annoncer la mort de sa mère, sur laquelle il avait toujours gardé un œil, même s'il ne lui parlait plus. C'était sa mère quand même. Une overdose. Ce qui ne lui parut pas surprenant vu ce qu'elle consommait déjà quand il l'avait quitté. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve, en vidant l'appartement et en y récupérant quelques affaires, une lettre qui lui était adressé. Elle datait de peu de temps après son départ. Sûrement que sa mère avait quand même eu quelques remords, se dit-il en l'ouvrant. Mais l'enveloppe ne contenait que son certificat de naissance et une lettre adressée à sa mère de la main d'un homme, s'il en croyait les propos. Visiblement son père biologique. L'homme lui conseillait d'avorter car il ne pouvait pas poursuivre sa relation avec elle vu qu'il rentrait à l'école de police, suivant le souhait de ses parents et ne pouvait donc pas révéler sa faute. D'après la suite, il lui avait tout de même fait parvenir une somme d'argent.

Il avait laissé tomber la lettre, stupéfait. Un flic ! Son père était un de ses pourris de flics qui le pourchassait sans cesse. Une bouffée de haine l'envahit. Il le lui ferrait payer !

Mais il s'avéra que le nom était faux et il ne trouva jamais la trace de son père biologique. Au fil du temps, il en vint à haïr la police dans son ensemble et entreprit une véritable croisade contre ses représentants.

Ooo000ooO

La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand Renji arriva à son rendez-vous. Il avait prévenu par téléphone la jeune sœur de son commandant qu'il valait peut-être mieux remettre cela à un autre soir, mais la jeune femme avait décrété qu'elle l'attendrait.

Il la repéra tout de suite dans le petit restaurant familial qu'il avait choisi et où il avait ses habitudes. Seule à une table, elle buvait un verre en regardant autour d'elle, très certainement surprise du nombre de policiers qui dinaient ici. Il salua plusieurs collègues tout en se faufilant entre les tables pour la rejoindre, se posant la question, encore une fois, de ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait un peu dragué au manoir Kuchiki, par jeu ou par habitude, mais rien ne laissait supposer qu'elle y avait attachée plus d'importance que ça. Et puis, il s'agissait de la jeune sœur de son supérieur. Rien que ça le refroidissait quelque peu. Sans compter que…

- Bonsoir Renji ! le coupa-t-elle dans ses pensées. Tu as enfin pu te libérer ?

Il la salua et s'installa en face d'elle, décidé à comprendre le but de la charmante sœurette avant que Byakuya ne lui tombe dessus.

Plus loin, dans un coin de la salle, Kira, qui dînait également là avec un de ses collègues sentit un étau lui étreindre la poitrine en le voyant s'installer, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il s'évertua néanmoins à participer à la conversation en essayant de faire abstraction de ce qui se passait à la table des deux jeunes gens.

Renji, lui, ne l'avait pas vu. Et avait maintenant toute son attention fixée sur la jeune femme en face de lui. Cette dernière faisait la conversation à elle seule, lui posant des tonnes de questions auxquelles elle lui laissait à peine le temps de répondre. Il réussit à commander le repas entre deux flots de paroles et ils furent bientôt servis :

- Tous les flics mangent ici ? demanda-t-elle soudain.  
- Une bonne partie des célibataires, oui. C'est un peu notre cantine.  
- Tu aurais pu m'inviter dans un endroit plus calme, reprocha-t-elle.  
- Plus intime tu veux dire ?  
- Oui, je te fais quand même l'honneur…  
- Rukia, la coupa-t-il. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu voulais passer cette soirée avec moi. De plus, je te rappelle que ton frère aîné est mon commandant…  
- Il te fait peur ? A chaque fois c'est la même chose, je ne peux pas sortir comme je l'entends et avec qui je veux ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

A sa grande surprise, Renji éclata de rire et elle se renfrogna, se mettant à bouder. Le policier se calma tant bien que mal et lui sourit gentiment :

- Je ne suis en fait qu'un moyen pour toi de t'affirmer vis-à-vis de ton aîné, dit-il en lui relevant doucement la tête pour capter son regard noir. Tu m'en vois flatté mais même si tu es très jolie, il m'en faut plus pour tomber amoureux. Soyons amis et passons une bonne soirée. Qu'en dis-tu ? Prenons déjà le temps de faire connaissance.

Elle lui sourit timidement et il la lâcha :

- Tu dois me trouver stupide non ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Non. Juste un peu trop téméraire. Avec ce genre de rendez-vous, tu pourrais fort bien tomber sur les mecs peu scrupuleux.  
- Mon nom de famille suffit en général à effrayer tous les garçons qui m'approchent…  
- C'est qu'ils ne méritent pas ton attention. Sois juste un peu patiente !  
- Facile à dire, bougonna-t-elle.

Elle sembla pourtant faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et passa une bonne soirée en compagnie du jeune policier. Même si elle devait s'avouer qu'il n'était effectivement pas le genre d'homme qui lui plaisait. Non, celui qui lui aurait bien plu était plutôt son patient au manoir. Mais là, après bien des essais, elle avait fini par déclarer forfait. Soit Ichigo l'ignorait, faisait comme si elle était transparente ou pire, la traitait comme une de ses cadettes.

Finalement Renji la raccompagna dehors où l'attendait le taxi qu'il avait appelé pour qu'elle rentre :

- J'aurais pu me débrouiller ! lui reprocha-t-elle.  
- Pas question qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit ! Je tiens à ma vie moi !

Elle sourit :

- Merci quand même pour cette soirée.  
- Même si ce n'est pas ce que tu attendais ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.  
- Oui. Tu es de bonne compagnie et j'aimerais… enfin, si tu le veux…  
- On reste en contact, lui promit-il gentiment.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser avant de monter dans le taxi.

Renji se retourna avec l'idée d'aller boire un dernier café avant de rentrer. Mais sur le pas de la porte de ce dernier, se trouvait Kira. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, ce dernier fut entraîné par son collègue qui venait de le rejoindre et disparut au coin de la rue. Il soupira et décida de rentrer. Il irait le voir demain. A chaque jour suffisait sa peine…

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Toshiro **

Le lieutenant posa son katana contre le mur et invita Shûhei à entrer à sa suite :

- Je n'ai pas grand-chose mais il doit me rester une pizza surgelé, si ça ta tente… proposa-t-il.  
- Ça fera l'affaire. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le courage de faire de la cuisine ce soir !  
- Parce que tu sais cuisiner ?  
- Pas toi ?

Toshiro grommela une réponse indistincte et fouilla dans le congélateur. Son invité se surprit à sourire, le trouvant encore plus mignon quand il était embarrassé. Comme maintenant :

- Tu veux un coup de main ?  
- Je sais encore faire réchauffer une pizza !

Shûhei soupira et vint s's'appuyer au comptoir séparant la cuisine à l'américaine du salon, servant également de table :

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'excusa-t-il. Tu prends toutes mes paroles mal ces derniers temps.  
- Désolé, marmonna son hôte. Tu veux une bière ?  
- Je veux bien oui…

Toshiro en sortit deux et mit sommairement la table avant de s'installer en face de lui le temps que leur repas soit prêt :

- Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.  
- Non, tu sais bien que non…  
- Mais ?  
- Tu m'as demandé de la patience… mais je crois que c'est inutile, expliqua le jeune homme. Tu me vois toujours comme un danger et toutes mes actions ou paroles sont sujettes à caution. Je n'en peux plus Toshiro… Alors passons cette soirée comme deux collègues et ensuite mettons un peu de distance entre nous. Je pense que ça vaudra mieux pour toi.

La sonnerie du four retentit. Le lieutenant s'en occupa, réfléchissant à toute allure en même temps. Il se sentait gauche et stupide. Il aimait la compagnie de Shûhei et s'en rendait compte tous les jours depuis qu'ils passaient la majorité de leur soirée ensemble. Pourtant il était incapable de lui dire un mot gentil, de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'appréciait. Instinctivement, il se braquait à chacune de ses paroles. Et maintenant, il le blessait… Que devait-il faire ou dire ?

Il ramena la pizza et ils mangèrent en parlant de l'enquête en cours et de leur manque de progrès. Au moins, sur ce terrain, ils ne risquaient pas d'impairs.

Mais encore une fois la soirée passa bien trop vite pour le lieutenant. Il fut bientôt l'heure que son ami s'en aille, après un dernier café. Toshiro la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte :

- Bon, et bien au revoir Toshiro. Et merci !

Ils étaient face à face, le jeune homme était un peu plus petit que son subordonné. Il sentit que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose là et maintenant, tout serait fini avant même d'avoir commencé. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il attrapa son bras avant qu'il ne se retourne :

- Shûhei…  
- Oui ?  
- J'ai… j'aime être avec toi… dit-il doucement sans oser le regarder, faisant bondir le cœur de son ami dans sa poitrine qui attrapa son visage entre ses mains :  
- Toshiro…

Sans que ce dernier comprenne vraiment comment, il se retrouva dans ses bras et ses lèvres s'emparaient des siennes. Surpris pendant un bref instant, il s'abandonna ensuite à cet échange passionné.

Shûhei prit sur lui, mais rompit le baiser avant de perdre totalement tout son contrôle, bien fragile en cet instant. Il lui sourit :

- Merci Toshiro… dit-il tendrement avant de sortir rapidement de son appartement.

Son lieutenant resta longtemps à fixer la porte derrière laquelle il s'était enfui. A la fois soulagé et frustré.

Shûhei s'adossa quelques instants à la porte en sortant, les jambes encore flageolantes, reprenant doucement ses esprits. Toshiro l'acceptait enfin ! Mieux il ne l'avait pas repoussé et avait même répondu à son baiser ! Il sourit béatement avant de reprendre, à regret, le chemin de son appartement. Mais le ciel étoilé avait des airs de fêtes dans son cœur ce soir.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement d'Ulquiorra Scheffer**

Il profita de l'absence du jeune étudiant pour forcer sa porte. Tout à fait illégalement, mais il n'était pas là pour recueillir une quelconque preuve. Non plutôt pour comprendre et trouver l'élément qu'il lui manquait.

Sosuke visita tranquillement les lieux, ses yeux s'attardant sur tout et rien, à la recherche du petit quelque chose qui le mettrait sur une piste. Il regarda longuement les photos accrochées au mur, sûrement par ses parents d'après leur disposition et leur ordre, comme une façon de rappeler à l'occupant des lieux d'où il venait. Rien dans la pièce principale ne laissait supposer qu'un jeune étudiant y vivait. Tout était impeccable, jusqu'à la moindre trace de poussière que l'on avait fait disparaître. Pas de vaisselle sale dans la petite cuisine attenante possédant tout le confort moderne, un frigo et des placards bien remplis. Même pas la tasse ou le bol de café du matin… Une femme de ménage devait passer chaque jour ici. Il fouilla rapidement les différents tiroirs du bureau et étagères où reposaient les livres et les cours. Toujours rien. La salle de bain ne lui apporta aucune autre information non plus. Il passa dans l'unique chambre. La sienne donc. Là encore, un lit parfaitement fait, pas d'affaires traînant ça et là. Il ouvrit une à une les armoires et continua par les tiroirs de la commode. Il commençait à désespérer quand il remarqua quelque chose sous une pile de tee-shirt. Une pochette de CD. Il ne l'aurait d'ailleurs pas remarqué si elle n'avait pas accroché la lumière de l'ampoule électrique.

Il s'en saisit et la contempla longuement. Aucune marque ni inscription ne figurait sur la pochette ou même sur le disque. Il repassa dans l'autre pièce, mais pas d'ordinateur en vue. Sûrement que le jeune homme l'avait avec lui. Il prit son portable et appuya sur une touche :

_- Patron ?_ fit la voix de Gin.  
- Viens me rejoindre chez le jeune Schieffer avec de quoi copier un CD. Et vite !  
_- Tout de suite !_

Ooo000ooO

**Manoir Kuchiki**

La nuit avait envahi le domaine depuis longtemps quand Ichigo commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil alors qu'une nouvelle poussée de fièvre le terrassait. Il en avait encore de temps à autre, mais de moins en moins fréquemment et surtout bien moins forte qu'avant. Des gémissements étouffés franchirent ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éveille soudain et se redresse dans son lit, s'octroyant au passage, une violente douleur dans le dos. Mais il en tint à peine compte tant ce qu'il venait de se rappeler était important.

A tâtons, il se leva et enfila le kimono d'intérieur qu'il portait encore dans la soirée par-dessus son caleçon et ses bandages, seuls vêtements que sa peau supportait la nuit. Il sortit de sa chambre en se tenant au mur, guidé par le clair de lune qui s'engouffrait dans le manoir endormi, l'éclairant bien suffisamment. Sa poussée de fièvre semblait persister mais il devait réussir !

La chambre qu'il cherchait jouxtait la sienne aussi y pénétra-t-il sans se poser de question, obnubilé par ce qu'il devait absolument transmettre avant de l'oublier à nouveau. La lame froide d'une arme se posant sur sa gorge le surprit à peine et il murmura juste :

- C'est moi… Commandant…  
- Ichigo ?

Byakuya, réveillé en sursaut par des bruits divers, avait agit d'instinct et laissa tombé son katana immédiatement pour cueillir dans ses bras son protégé qui s'effondrait sous l'effort qu'il venait de fournir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna-t-il en le guidant jusqu'à son lit.  
- Je me suis rappelé… il fallait que je vous le dise… ce jour-là…  
- Commence par te calmer et t'asseoir !

Avec des gestes calmes mais fermes, il força le jeune homme à se poser avant de continuer son histoire. Ce dernier le remercia d'un sourire et récupéra un peu son souffle.

- Rukia va me tuer si je te laisse t'agiter ainsi ! lui reprocha doucement son supérieur.  
- C'était important, se justifia Ichigo. Je me suis brusquement rappelé ce que m'avait dit Mabashi avant que je sombre dans l'inconscience.  
- Je ne sois pas sûr que cela le soit plus que ta santé…  
- Si ça l'est ! le coupa Ichigo en lui attrapant presque violement le bras et en le fixant. Il a dit que cette fois au moins, ils ne louperaient pas leur coup comme au gymnase et qu'ils tueraient au moins un flic !  
- Tu en es certain ? demanda Byakuya d'une voix glaciale sans même chercher à se dégager de sa poigne.  
- Sûr et certain ! Les mots ne sont peut-être pas ceux-là exactement mais c'est ce qu'il m'a dit ! Pourquoi aurait-il menti à quelqu'un qu'il allait tuer ?

C'était on ne peut plus vrai et Byakuya le savait pertinemment. Son regard, devenu un instant tout aussi froid que sa voix, redevint doux en se reposant sur son subordonné qui avait cessé de lutter contre la fièvre, son message transmis et s'était rendormi. Ou avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Il l'allongea dans son lit et retourna à sa chambre pour prendre un remède contre la fièvre que lui avait donné sa cadette pour parer à ce genre de choses pendant ses absences. Et ce soir, elle était justement de sortie.

Quand il se recoucha, bien plus tard, le jeune le jeune homme dont la température avait baissée, vint se lover contre lui et Byakuya l'entoura d'un bras avant de sombrer à son tout dans le sommeil.

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. UA - Yaoi_

_Merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Le lendemain soir, maison de Jûshirô**

La journée avait été longue pour les deux commandants qui se délassèrent avec plaisir dans un bon bain chaud, sitôt rentrés.

Jûshirô se laissa aller contre son amant, profitant amplement du moment, mais surtout de sa présence, ici avec lui, au quotidien. A quel moment avait-il compris que son meilleur ami l'aimait ? Il ne savait plus vraiment. Tout ce qu'il se rappelait, c'était qu'à l'époque, il était encore marié. Sa femme, Retsu Unohana était superbe mais, tout comme lui, ne l'avait épousé que pour satisfaire sa famille et poursuivre en paix son unique réel but, devenir médecin. Ce qu'elle avait atteint avec brio vu qu'elle dirigeait aujourd'hui l'hôpital de la ville. Ils avaient vite compris l'un comme l'autre que leur carrière passait en priorité et que, s'ils s'appréciaient, ils ne s'aimaient pas. Mais par commodité ou confort, ils avaient fait avec. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne les sentiments de son meilleur ami.

C'était juste à son réveil, après sa blessure. Le premier visage qu'il avait vu avait été le sien. Et il n'oublierait jamais la lueur qu'il avait découverte dans ses yeux, soulagés, de le savoir en vie. C'était peut-être la seule fois où il s'était trahi. Retsu, elle, était restée égale à elle-même, juste heureuse de la savoir bien vivant, mais aucune lueur identique dans son regard. C'est sans doute ce qui lui avait fait comprendre l'ampleur des sentiments de Shunsui. Oh pas tout de suite non plus. Mais suffisamment pour qu'il le réalise avant d'être enfin autorisé à retourner chez lui. La première chose qu'il avait faite en sortant de l'hôpital avait été d'organiser son divorce. Comme il s'y attendait, Retsu n'avait pas protesté. Mais cela avait longtemps traîné à cause de leur famille respective. Et il avait fallu cet incendie pour que Shunsui ose enfin se déclarer... Et encore avait-il fallu qu'il lui force un peu la main !

Il sourit, le regarda à la dérobée et constata qu'il avait l'air à cent lieux de là.

Visiblement perdu dans ses pensées, Shunsui caressait le bras de son compagnon, allongé contre lui, préoccupé par la demande de leur mentor. Ce dernier l'avait convoqué la veille pour qu'il veille à ce qui n'arrive rien de fâcheux à son amant. C'était donc que, lui aussi, considérait la menace sérieuse. Et cela l'inquiétait plus que tout autre chose. Il soupira, se demandant comment il allait bien pourvoir veiller sur lui plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà… sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

- Un problème ? demanda à ce moment Jûshirô en se tournant vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.  
- Non rien… Un peu de fatigue, c'est tout.  
- Les journées sont épuisantes et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que l'on n'avance pas !  
- Ça fait tous justes deux jours ! s'écria son compagnon. Ne sois pas si impatient !  
- Mais je suis si sûr de moi !  
- Jû-chan… Je t'admire tu sais, fit Shunsui en l'enlaçant. Si déterminé et si impatient…  
- Ne te moque pas, se plaignit faussement son amant. Sinon je te le fais payer au centuple !  
- Ne me tente pas… dit-il en glissant ses lèvres dans son cou.

Jûshirô soupira et s'allongea un peu plus sur lui, ne boudant pas ce câlinage imprévu. Tout son être avait besoin d'oublier un peu les dernières journées de travail. Shunsui nota son accord implicite et poursuivit doucement sa caresse, accentuant même légèrement la pression sur son bras pour remonter le long de celui-ci et passer sur le torse sur lequel il dessina de longues et tendres arabesques.

Le soupir de contentement qui s'échappa alors de la bouche de son compagnon suffit à l'enhardir suffisamment pour s'emparer de ses lèvres en se penchant vers lui. Jûshirô bougea et remonta un peu pour qu'ils soient plus à l'aise tout en répondant ardemment à son baiser. Shunsui poussa un gémissement étouffé par leur échange mais serra plus fortement son corps contre lui, sa main descendant sur les tétons pour les agacer. Jûshirô s'arqua quelque peu de surprise avant de plonger une ses mains dans l'eau, à la recherche d'une partie de son corps à exciter aussi. Douce et délicieuse vengeance. Ils rompirent le baiser pour se regarder :

- On sort ? s'enquit Shunsui qui sentait l'eau se refroidir vite. Tu vas attraper froid…

Jûshirô eut une moue adorable de contrariété mais obtempéra de bonne grâce et se glissa hors de la baignoire, bientôt suivi de son amant qui vint se coller contre son dos :

- Pas question que je te lâche pour autant… murmura-t-il à son oreille, câlin.  
- C'est bien ainsi que je l'entendais, ronronna le commandant en se laissant aller contre le corps puissant derrière lui avec un soupir de bien-être.

Shunsui les enveloppa dans une des ces immenses serviettes de bain et commença avec une autre plus petite à sécher la longue chevelure blanche. Jûshirô gémit de plaisir et le laissa faire un moment. Il fallait avouer que son amant savait y faire. Ses mains le séchaient en caressant et massant son cuir chevelu, le détendant complètement. Il finit par se retourner vers lui pour capturer de ses lèvres la peau à sa portée. Ses bras vinrent enlacer la silhouette puissante et ses mains commencèrent un doux ballet sur le dos sculpté, s'amusant à sentir rouler les muscles sous la peau.

Shunsui grogna un son inintelligible et le souleva pour l'emmener dans la chambre. Jûshirô s'accrocha à lui pour lui faciliter la tâche et passa ses jambes autour de sa taille en lui glissant à l'oreille qu'il se fit un plaisir de mordiller au passage :

- Pressé mon amour ?  
- Tu es particulièrement… entreprenant ce soir…  
- Tu n'aimes pas ?  
- J'adore… gémit-il.

Jûshirô émit un petit gloussement de plaisir quand des lèvres gourmandes confirmèrent cet aveu alors qu'il le déposait doucement sur le grand lit qui était devenu le leur. La serviette de bain qu'ils avaient, tant bien que mal, maintenue autour de leurs deux corps glissa à terre et Shunsui vint s'allonger sur lui, le faisant gémir d'anticipation. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer ce moment. Un comme il les aimait. Shunsui était là pour lui. Il avait encore tant de mal à y croire parfois…

Rapidement, il perdit le fil de ses pensées…

Il se mit à gémir sous les caresses aussi douces qu'indécentes que son amant lui prodiguait. Il se laissait bercer par son rythme, harmonisant ses mouvements au siens, osant lui aussi des gestes dont il aurait encore rougi quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais Shunsui avait su le guider pas à pas, avec tendresse et amour, ne le forçant jamais à rien qu'il ne veuille faire. Il ne le prenait qu'avec son accord et avec une déférence telle, que bon nombre de femme auraient espéré de leur compagnon masculin, sans jamais l'obtenir.

Mais ce soir, il avait envie lui aussi de plus. Et alors que Shunsui descendait langoureusement sa bouche sur son nombril, il le repoussa pour inverser leur position.

- Amour ? s'étonna son amant. Tu…  
- Chut… savoure… le coupa-t-il en souriant et en s'emparant de ses lèvres pour un sulfureux baiser qui laissa son compagnon sans souffle et désorienté.

Shunsui avait l'impression de rêvé tout éveillé. Obéissant, il ferma les yeux et laissa son bourreau le torturer délicieusement, parfois un peu maladroitement, mais tellement irrésistiblement que son corps entier s'enflammait comme jamais encore depuis le début de leur relation.

Il aimait cet homme depuis tant de temps, qu'il n'avait jamais cru qu'un jour, il pourrait vivre ces instants. Quant il l'avait enfin poussé à se révéler, à chaque nouvelle étreinte, il avait eu peur qu'il change d'avis et finisse par le repousser. Pourtant la première fois qu'il l'avait posséder, il aurait pu mourir de plaisir que ça lui aurait été égal, tant il était heureux. Il l'avait guidé du mieux qu'il avait pu, tentant de lui transmettre tout son amour. Mais ce qui se passait ce soir était encore pour lui, un peu plus tôt, du domaine du rêve. De passif jusqu'à maintenant, Jûshirô venait de s'improviser actif.

Il se grisa à ses caresses, gémit, et même feula de plaisir à chacune de ces attentions, si minimes soient-elles. Il l'observait par moment, participait bien sûr, en l'encourageant par toutes sortes d'égards. Il crut défaillir quand l'écrin de sa bouche se referma autour de son sexe tendu. Ses mains se perdirent dans la chevelure blanche, encore emmêlée et de petits cris lui échappèrent. Il ne s'appartenait plus.

Jûshirô avait peu à peu pris de l'assurance. Les douces complaintes de plaisir de Shunsui l'y encouragèrent et le guidèrent. Et plus le temps passait, plus il voulait posséder son amant bien plus qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité faire sienne n'importe quelle femme. C'était magique, enivrant, délicieusement troublant. Comme un interdit que l'on ose enfin franchir. Et il adorait cette sensation. Il n'avait jamais eu autant conscience à quel point l'amour pouvait sublimer une étreinte entre deux êtres. Il l'amena vers la délivrance, recueillant sa semence avec délice comme un fruit défendu.

Shunsui avait perdu pied depuis longtemps quand son amant se glissa en lui. Il mourrait un peu plus à chacun de ses coups de rein et ne s'entendait plus crier son plaisir. Jûshirô le chevauchait en unissant ses cris au siens, lui aussi ayant, cette fois, perdu toute notion autre que le corps sous lui. L'extase les ravagea, les laissant pantelant, accroché l'un à l'autre comme s'ils avaient peur de se perdre.

Longtemps, ils savourèrent les derniers frissons de plaisir parcourant leur corps brisés mais comblés. Puis lentement, comme à regret, ils se séparèrent pour aussitôt se glisser dans les bras l'un de l'autre, plus confortablement. Shunsui remonta la couette sur eux, prenant comme toujours soin, du bien-être de son amant.

Ils plongèrent dans les bras de Morphée après s'être embrassé une dernière fois, épuisés mais sachant tous deux qu'ils venaient de franchir un cap important de leur relation. Shunsui attira son amant contre lui, dans un futile espoir de le protéger contre tout ce qui pouvait simplement lui voler un peu de l'être qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie.

Ooo000ooO

**Manoir Kuchiki**

Comme chaque matin depuis qu'il pouvait se déplacer, Ichigo rejoignit son commandant au petit-déjeuner. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans sa chambre deux jours plus tôt, ce dernier profitait de ce moment pour lui faire un point sur l'enquête en cours. Le jeune policier ne savait pas trop si c'était à nouveau pour l'impliquer dans son travail ou simplement pour éviter ses longs silences qui s'installaient parfois entre eux. Pas vraiment gênant d'ailleurs, juste un peu… Il ne savait quoi… presque complices ? Oui, c'était un peu le mot, et il ne savait comment y réagir. Byakuya n'avait pas du tout semblé gêner de se réveiller à ses côtés. En tout cas bien moins que lui qui avait dû rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Surtout qu'il lui avait fallu un bon moment pour se rappeler ce qu'il était venu faire dans cette chambre au beau milieu de la nuit.

A sa grande surprise aussi, son commandant rentrait également une petite heure chaque après-midi pour s'entraîner un peu avec lui depuis, bien que Rukia ne soit pas du tout d'accord pour qu'il remanie son katana si rapidement. Assez étrangement, leurs rapports semblaient plus… faciles depuis cette nuit-là, presque trop. Rien que d'y repenser, Ichigo se sentit rougir à nouveau alors qu'il arrivait justement dans la salle à manger :

- Un souci Ichigo ? interrogea Byakuya après l'avoir salué.  
- Non… rien de bien important.  
- Bien, installe-toi ! J'ai de bonnes nouvelles ce matin !  
- Vous avez enfin avancé ? interrogea aussitôt son subordonné, toutes autres pensées envolées pour l'instant.  
- Oui ! Et ce, grâce à toi !

Et son commandant lui raconta comment ils avaient finalement fait le lien entre Mabashi et le gymnase. Grâce à l'une de ses empreintes relevées à l'intérieur d'un boitier d'alarme, désactivé par ses soins visiblement, et qui avait miraculeusement échappé à la carbonisation. Et également grâce à ce bout de métal retrouvé sur place par Ichigo. Nell avait eu beaucoup de mal à le reconstituer mais avait finalement pu découvrir son origine, un bout de lame d'une scie à métaux ayant servie à fragiliser la structures des tribunes qui s'étaient écroulées. Mêmes brulées, ces dernières en avaient gardés quelques traces. Bien sûr, Mabashi niait tout en bloc, mais Toshiro et Shûhei ne désespéraient pas d'arriver à le faire avouer.

- Et qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? demanda Ichigo.  
- Trouver celui pour qui il travaillait, Jin Kariya. Mabashi ne peut pas avoir monté seul un tel coup. Il est forcément derrière ça, sinon qui aurait essayé de te faire taire à l'hôpital ? Sûrement que Kariya s'est douté que son subordonné avait dû se vanter…  
- J'ai hâte de pouvoir reprendre, murmura le jeune policier comme pour lui-même.  
- Pas avant de pouvoir te défendre de nouveau seul ! Et pour l'instant, c'est bien loin d'être le cas.  
Ichigo se renfrogna, mécontent qu'il lui rappelle sa faiblesse et plongea dans son petit-déjeuner sans rien ajouter, faisant sourire son commandant.

Ooo000ooO

**Dans le nord de la ville**

Le commandant Kyôrakû et son équipe n'avaient pas leur pareil pour faire parler les morts, comme disaient fréquemment les autres policiers. Même si aucun indice ne laissait, à priori, de piste quelconque sur un cadavre, ils finissaient toujours par connaître la vie du trépassé dans ses moindres détails. Et les morts du supermarché n'avaient pas échappés à cette règle. Au bout de quinze jours, Shunsui et son équipe planquaient dans le quartier neuf de la ville, là où s'étalaient à perte de vue, des villas toutes plus voyantes les unes que les autres.

La piste de l'un de ces morts les y avait amenées et ils avaient réquisitionné une des villas vide pour y installer un matériel de haute précision, destiné à capter les différentes conversations de villas alentours et à y surveiller les allées et venues.

Le commandant entra discrètement par la porte de derrière, ce matin-là, pour voir comment se passait l'installation des différents appareils. Il y retrouva Uryû qui semblait prendre un réel plaisir à faire joujou avec toute cette technologie de pointe et Shinji, passablement énervé de devoir planquer là toute la journée ou tout du moins une partie, jusqu'à la relève en milieu d'après-midi.

Il prit un café avec ses hommes, leur rappelant très clairement leur objectif premier. Observer, prendre des photos au besoin qu'ils transmettraient à la brigade via l'ordinateur pour recherche d'identité ou autre. Ecouter, enregistrer et analyser tout ce qui paraissait digne d'un semblant d'intérêt. Pas d'intervention par contre, dans un premier temps on relevait les indices, les pistes et c'était tout.

- C'est chiant comme boulot ! se plaignit Shinji.  
- Non, au contraire, lui rétorqua son collègue. C'est avec ce genre de boulot qu'on peut trouver des poissons plus gros et les piéger !  
- Ça, c'est ce qu'on t'apprend à l'école le bleu ! se moqua encore Shinji.  
- Et c'est parfaitement vrai ! coupa Shunsui. Ne fais donc pas ta mauvaise tête et apprend-lui comment repérer ce qui est susceptible de nous intéresser ! Ne te fais donc pas tant prier !

Ce dernier marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles mais retourna à l'installation du matériel.

- Je repasse avec la relève ! les salua le commandant avant de quitter les lieux tout aussi discrètement qu'il y était venu, sachant que malgré sa mauvaise humeur, Shinji était le meilleur pour trouver ce qui pouvait sortir de l'ordinaire dans ce genre de planque.

Ooo000ooO

Quand Kira arriva ce matin-là, il assista à une scène bien étrange malgré lui. Un peu démoralisé depuis qu'il avait surpris Renji avec la jeune sœur de son commandant, il dut refaire un aller retour chez lui, s'apercevant qu'il avait oublié sur la table le dossier sur lequel il travaillait la veille au soir. De ce fait, il fut obliger se garer assez loin des ascendeurs, toutes les places étant déjà occupées. Il aperçut de loin, le commandant Aizen et Grimmjow en pleine discussion ou plutôt une dispute, se dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Mais le temps qu'il les rejoigne, le commandant de la brigade des Mœurs avait disparu.

- Ça va ? demanda Kira à son collègue qui lui tournait le dos et avait les mains en appui sur le mur en face de lui.

Ce dernier se retourna violement, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver. L'arrivant eut un mouvement instinctif de recul devant le masque de haine qu'affichait le jeune homme en face de lui et qu'il perdit bien vite en le reconnaissant enfin.

- Kira ?  
- Oui… ce n'est que moi… répondit le jeune homme hésitant sur la conduite à tenir devant ce qu'il avait surpris et qu'il ne comprenait pas encore.

Brutalement son vis-à vis se détendit avant de regarder de tous côtés :

- Il est parti ? demanda-t-il.  
- Qui ? Le commandant Aizen ?  
- Oui, cet espèce d'enfoiré ! cracha Grimmjow.  
- Il avait disparu à mon arrivée, confirma Kira. Je vais peut-être te laisser…  
- Non ! Je suis désolé Kira… c'est compliqué…

Oui, ça devait l'être pensa le jeune policier qui savait comme tout le monde que Grimmjow avait volontairement quitté la Brigade des Mœurs. Il n'aurait pas dû s'en mêler, il le savait mais dit presque malgré lui :

- Tu veux qu'on remonte ensemble ?

Grimmjow s'était repris et accepta la proposition d'un hochement de tête. Ensemble ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage des différentes brigades. Arrivés là, Kira s'apprêta à le laisser quand son compagnon de voyage le retint par le bras :

- Tu fais quelque chose de spécial ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

Fugitivement, Kira pensa à Renji et secoua la tête pour signifier que non :

- Je t'invite alors ! A ce soir, au resto habituel !

Et avant qu'il ait pu ajouter un mot, Grimmjow s'engouffrait dans ses locaux. Il haussa les épaules et se dit, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Ooo000ooO

**Brigade financière**

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que Sosuke avait visité l'appartement du jeune étudiant et récupéré la copie du CD quand il réussit enfin à percer son cryptage. Le jeune Ulquiorra avait, semblait-il, prit un soin tout particulier à compliquer le codage des quelques éléments qui y figuraient. Bien sûr, il aurait pu demander de l'aide à Kisuke Urahara et son équipe, mais son égo le lui avait interdit. Ne se vantait-il pas d'être aussi, sinon plus intelligent que le brillant scientifique ? De plus, les différentes enquêtes suivaient doucement leurs cours, n'obligeant en rien à décoder le CD dans l'urgence. Les deux jeunes étudiants, toujours sous surveillance, semblaient se tenir tranquille, bien qu'il en douta quelque peu. Ils étaient assez intelligents tous les deux pour avoir trouvé une parade leur permettant de fabriquer la drogue ailleurs.

Un semblant de sourire éclaira un instant son visage alors que s'affichait sur son écran la liste des documents contenus sur la copie. Des photos, quelques papiers semblant être des copies d'extraits d'actes de naissance, l'un au nom du jeune homme et l'autre au nom d'une jeune fille Menoly Mallia. Il supposa que c'était la petite fille qui se trouvait sur les photos avec Ulquiorra enfant. Elle semblait un peu plus jeune. D'après les extraits de naissances, ils avaient le même père. C'était donc la demi-sœur du jeune homme.

- Quelqu'un qu'il protège… oui, mais de quoi ? murmura comme pour lui-même le commandant en passant au deuxième dossier.

Là, c'est un autre genre de photos qu'il découvrit. Et son esprit comprit qu'enfin qu'il venait de mettre la main sur l'élément qui lui manquait encore pour confondre le jeune homme. Si toutefois celui-ci acceptait son aide. Et dans sa situation, rien n'était moins sûr. Mais il ne s'était pas trompé. Ulquiorra Schieffer cachait un terrible secret.

Ooo000ooO

**Brigade Spéciale, fin de journée**

Toshiro s'étira en baillant. Machinalement il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule de bureau et constata que ce soir encore, il ne pourrait pas voir Shûhei. Déjà trois soirs qu'il était obligé de décommander leur rendez-vous… Il soupira longuement et remettant le casque sur ses oreilles, se replongea dans les vidéos des interrogatoires de la journée. A l'écran, Renji et Grimmjow faisaient un parfait numéro de duettistes, bon et méchant flic, avec le rouge dans le rôle du sympathique policier. Il fallait avouer que Grim n'avait pas vraiment à se forcer pour se faire passer pour le sauvage de service. Ce qui lui arracha un sourire.

Comme chaque soir depuis qu'ils avaient fait le rapprochement entre Mabashi et l'incendie du gymnase, il analysait et recoupait, à la demande de son commandant, les différents interrogatoires à la recherche de l'élément qui les mettrait enfin sur la piste du commanditaire de la bande sans aucun doute possible. Même si en sont fort intérieur, il restait persuadé que Jin Kariya se trouvait bel et bien derrière tout ça, l'attaque du supermarché foirée exceptée. C'était le seul point sur lequel Toshiro acceptait de croire Mabashi. Kariya n'aurait jamais monté quelque chose d'aussi peu préparé. L'homme était bien trop calculateur et méthodique pour cela. Et si c'était bien lui qui avait voulu faire taire Ichigo à l'hôpital, c'est qu'il se doutait que cette piste remonterait jusqu'à lui.

Il lança un autre interrogatoire d'un des sbires capturé au supermarché et soudain tous ses sens furent en alertes. Cette fois c'était Shûhei et Chad qui interrogeaient l'homme. Un certain Ryo Utagawa qui semblait prêt à trahir tout le monde pour peu qu'il s'en sorte sans trop de casse. Mais visiblement pas au point de leur livrer Kariya. Toshiro put néanmoins faire le rapprochement avec l'autre interrogatoire qu'il venait de visionner et où Mabashi avait craché le nom d'un cercle de jeux où ils avaient leurs habitudes. Or Utagawa venait de lâcher que la patronne de ce cercle de jeux se nommait Yoshi. Il arrêta l'enregistrement, perplexe. Ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose mais quoi ?

Il fouilla dans sa mémoire pour retrouver l'information et se leva brusquement pour sortir et se précipiter à la Brigade Financière. Il tomba sur Kaien Shiba qui fermait les bureaux :

- Toshiro ? s'étonna celui-ci.  
- Bonsoir Kaien, le commandant Ukitake est parti ?  
- Oui… Il est tard déjà…  
- Kaien, j'ai besoin d'une information qui doit être classée confidentielle, mais j'en ai un besoin urgent !  
- Tu sais bien que…  
- C'est juste une confirmation, le coupa Toshiro. J'ai juste besoin de savoir où vous avez réellement découvert le corps de Maki Ichinose. Rien d'autre.  
- Tu le sais très bien Toshiro…  
- Non ! le coupa de nouveau son collègue. Ce n'est pas chez lui, comme le dit la version officielle, vu que j'y étais justement à l'heure où il s'est suicidé soit disant !

Le lieutenant de la Brigade Financière réfléchit rapidement. Il connaissait parfaitement son jeune collègue ainsi que ses capacités. Mais sans l'accord de son supérieur, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de divulguer cette information. Par contre…

- Je n'en ai pas le droit et tu le sais parfaitement, reprit Kaien en stoppant de la main une nouvelle interruption. Mais si vraiment cette information est si importante pour votre enquête, alors demande-la directement à ton commandant…  
- Il le sait ? s'étonna Toshiro.  
- Il y a des fortes chances que tous les commandants soient au courant des détails de cette affaire. Mais je ne t'ai rien dit…  
- A charge de revanche ! approuva Toshiro en quittant rapidement les lieux.

Il repassa à son bureau couper son ordinateur et fonça au parking pour récupérer sa voiture. En sortant, il mit le cap sur le la résidence Kuchiki. Il fallait qu'il soit certain, mais s'il ne se trompait pas, il tenait enfin le lien reliant Kariya à l'incendie et même plus. Il profita d'un feu rouge pour envoyer un SMS à Shûhei, lui demandant de le rejoindre là-bas. Il était un de ceux qui avait participé à l'enquête, sa présence ne serait pas de trop s'il avait raison.

Ooo000ooO

**Restaurant familial**

C'était avec un peu d'appréhension que Kira s'était joint à Grimmjow pour ce repas dans leur restaurant habituel. Sa journée de travail bien remplie l'avait empêché de songer plus tôt à l'invitation de son collègue pour ce dîner pour le moins étonnant. Car l'ancien protégé du commandant Aizen n'était pas le genre de flic qui se laissait approcher en temps ordinaire. Plutôt d'un caractère solitaire et renfermé, fréquemment bagarreur à l'occasion, peu, voir quasiment personne du bâtiment, à part peut-être sa nouvelle brigade, n'osait le fréquenter.

Kira ne s'était jamais posé cette question. L'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée pour lui de pouvoir discuter avec le policier d'une promotion plus ancienne que celle d'où il venait. De plus, il était lui-même d'un naturel plutôt distant depuis plusieurs aventures malheureuses durant ses années d'académie et de part son orientation sexuelle qui n'était un secret pour personne. Seul Renji, camarade de promotion, avait franchi le pas de l'amitié avec lui sans jamais lui faire de remarque désagréables à ce sujet… et bien plus, récemment.

Mais il fut plutôt agréablement surpris par celui que tous surnommait le fauve à cause de son côté félin et son habitude de frapper avant de parler. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que son compagnon de repas et le commandant Aizen avaient ensemble un lourd passif et que c'était à cause de cela qu'il avait quitté sa Brigade. Il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour saisir la nature de ce passif, et Kira n'avait jamais été idiot, loin de là. Tout comme il n'avait pas besoin d'être médecin pour savoir que l'homme en face de lui était à bout de nerf et pas loin d'exploser. Personne n'avait été épargné par les récentes affaires et la Brigade Spéciale encore moins que toutes autres.

Parler ici, avec tous leurs collègues autour d'eux pouvait s'avérer dangereux voir suicidaire et ils le savaient tous deux. Aussi quand Grimmjow lui proposa de finir la soirée dans un club de sa connaissance, il accepta malgré sa fatigue. Visiblement il avait besoin de ce confier à quelqu'un et Kira avait, lui aussi, en ce moment besoin d'oublier un certain policier aux cheveux rouges qui dinaient encore avec sa charmante dulcinée.

Ils quittèrent donc rapidement le restaurant.

Renji qui voyait bien l'entrée depuis sa place fronça les sourcils en les voyant sortir. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il voulait parler à Kira mais le travail l'en avait empêché et ses soirées de libres étaient prises par la jeune sœur de son commandant, visiblement contente de quitter pour ces rendez-vous amicaux le lourd climat de la demeure familiale. Il soupira. Après tout Kira ne lui avait rien promis et il ne savait pas lui-même quoi penser de l'évolution, bien imprévue, de leur relation. Pourtant, le voir avec Grimmjow le contrariait.

Ooo000ooO

**Manoir Kuchiki**

Le garde qui lui ouvrit la grille du manoir le regarda suspicieusement jusqu'à que la voix tranchante et glaciale de son supérieur ne mette un terme à l'inspection en tout point désagréable au possible :

- Ça ira Kent ! Ce jeune homme est mon bras droit !

L'homme, une armoire à glace qui pourrait presque concurrencer le commandant Kenpachi, s'effaça aussitôt et s'inclina devant Toshiro qui fit quelques pas vers Byakuya. Ce dernier lui coula un regard lourd d'une menace à peine voilée, lui faisant bien ressentir que sa venue n'était pas particulièrement attendue ni souhaitée, confirmée par la question :

- J'ose espérer que tu as quelque chose de sérieux ?  
- Je ne vous aurais pas déranger sans cela, rétorqua son subordonné, pas le moins du monde intimidé. Mais j'aimerais qu'on attende Shûhei, il arrive.

Byakuya leva un sourcil surpris mais acquiesça et lui fit signe de le suivre dans le jardin après avoir laissé quelques ordres. Sûrement pour l'arrivée de leur collègue. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à un coin dégagé de l'immense parc où une autre voix l'accueillit beaucoup plus chaleureusement :

- Salut Toshiro ! C'est sympa de me rendre visite !  
- Bonsoir Ichigo, sourit le lieutenant, je vois que tu te portes bien mieux. Ça fait plaisir à voir.  
- Un petit combat ? lui proposa aussitôt le jeune homme en lorgnant sur Hyôrinmaru que le lieutenant portait sur le dos, tout comme lui.  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- N'en faites pas trop ! ordonna Byakuya en se reculant pour les observer, Toshiro remarquant à cet instant, Senbonzakura posée tout près de là.

Etait-ce que le commandant s'inquiétait pour Ichigo ? Il était rare de le voir prendre part de cette façon à un entraînement. En général, il se contentait de regarder de loin. Toshiro fronça les sourcils, enregistrant cette information dans un coin de son cerveau et reporta son regard sur son adversaire, déjà en position de combat. Il sourit et l'imita.

Byakuya observa attentivement les réactions d'Ichigo, qu'il soupçonnait de ne pas oser se battre contre lui avec toutes ses possibilités. Peut-être qu'avec Toshiro il ne retiendrait pas ses coups comme avec lui. Il avait récupéré de façon exceptionnelle, s'il en croyait sa jeune sœur. Mais cela ne semblait pas du tout surprendre son père par contre qui continuait à passer chaque jour et que le commandant croisait parfois le matin. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs émis le souhait de voir revenir sa progéniture sous le toit familial. Chose que Byakuya pouvait concevoir mais ne souhaitait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas en mesure d'assurer seul sa défense. Il était néanmoins conscient qu'il ne pourrait plus s'opposer longtemps au désir du père et du fils, qui lui aussi voulait réintégrer le domicile familial.

Shûhei arriva alors que les deux hommes avaient déjà entamé leur combat. Il salua d'un signe de tête son supérieur et vint s'installer à ses côtés, admirant comme lui le ballet des katanas. Si Byakuya surveillait particulièrement le convalescent, Shûhei, lui, savourait les images de son petit ami, qui pour une fois, se montrait sans masque. Pas que Toshiro tente de dissimuler quoi que soit, non. Mais juste qu'il semblait toujours faire très attention à garder un air renfrogné quitte à faire fuir tout le monde autour de lui. Et là, c'était un sourire qui ornait son visage. Un vrai, comme on lui en voyait peu. Il prenait plaisir à ce combat. Shûhei se demanda fugitivement s'il arriverait lui aussi à le faire sourire ainsi… Peut-être que si…

- Tu sais pourquoi il t'a demandé de venir ? l'arracha la voix de son supérieur à ses pensées qui avait pris une tournure bien différente que sa venue ici.  
- Non, il m'a juste demandé de le rejoindre ici, répondit-il. Il ne vous a rien dit ?  
- Il t'attendait.

En face d'eux le combat s'achevait. Ichigo était acculé par son lieutenant. Il sourit en levant la main, demandant grâce, essoufflé :

- Pas encore au mieux de ta forme hein ? constata Toshiro en rengainant son katana.  
- Comme tu peux le constater, approuva Byakuya en s'approchant. Il est encore trop tôt pour que tu puisses quitter l'abri de ma demeure Ichigo, dit-il en le fixant comme pour le mettre au défi de protester.  
- Je peux au moins reprendre le boulot, rétorqua ce dernier soutenant son regard. Au bureau, je ne risquerai pas grand-chose.  
- je vais y réfléchir, concéda son supérieur en reportant son regard sur son lieutenant. Et si tu nous disais ce qui t'as amené ici à cette heure tardive autour d'un repas ?

C'était plus un ordre qu'une question d'ailleurs et ses trois subordonnés le suivirent docilement.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement d'Ulquiorra **

La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand le jeune étudiant put enfin regagner son domicile. Il avait faim et se sentait épuisé. Alors qu'il refermait la porte de son appartement, il laissa échapper un long soupir en s'y adossant. Combien de temps tiendrait-il encore à ce rythme ?

Il se déplaça sans allumer la lumière, gagnant le coin cuisine où il appuya sur le bouton de la bouilloire électrique après avoir vérifier qu'elle contenait encore assez d'eau pour une boisson chaude. Il s'apprêtait à aller à la salle de bain quand il remarqua une ombre pas… naturelle. Il connaissait parfaitement les lieux et y déambulait dans le noir le plus souvent possible. Ça l'apaisait, comme si l'obscurité pouvait effacer les secrets qu'il tentait de préserver. Il se déplaça rapidement jusqu'à l'interrupteur et alluma :

- Bonsoir jeune homme, le salua le commandant Aizen, installé confortablement sur son canapé. Vous rentrez bien tard pour un étudiant. Il me semble que la fac est fermée de puis un moment… non ?

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. UA - Yaoi_

_Merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 **

**Manoir Kuchiki**

Ils étaient à peine servis que Byakuya se tourna vers son lieutenant pour qu'il s'explique enfin. Ce dernier posa ses baguettes sans même avoir touché à sa nourriture et regarda gravement son commandant :

- Avant toute chose, j'ai besoin d'une confirmation, commença-t-il, et je pense que l'un de vous deux peut me la fournir, fit-il en regardant tour à tour Shûhei et Byakuya. Si elle est conforme à ce que je pense alors j'ai trouvé ce qui relie Mabashi à Kariya.  
- Quelle est ton hypothèse ? interrogea son supérieur.  
- Nos deux prisonniers ont évoqués un cercle de jeux tenu par une certaine Yoshi, s'expliqua-t-il. Ce nom me disait quelque chose mais j'ai mis du temps à me rappeler. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est l'endroit où l'on a retrouvé le corps de Maki après son suicide. Et on sait tous que ce dernier était lié à Kariya d'une façon ou d'une autre. Malheureusement le commandant Ukitake n'était plus là à ce moment et je n'ai pas pu avoir de confirmation…  
- Et tu penses que je détiens cette information ?  
- Vous ou Shûhei… tu as bien participé à l'enquête non ? demanda-t-il à ce dernier.  
- Si c'est exact, ça veut dire que ce cercle de jeux et cette Yoshi sont le lien qui nous manquait ! s'exclama Ichigo, ravi pour sa part de voir l'enquête avancer.

Byakuya resta silencieux alors que Shûhei évitait de croiser le regard de son lieutenant. Il était mal à l'aise et aurait nettement préféré tout dire à Toshiro. Il savait qu'après leur altercation sur le toit, le jeune homme avait poursuivi ses recherches sur cette affaire, mais il n'ignorait pas non plus que tout avait été classé confidentiel. De plus, jamais il ne lui en avait reparlé… il ne savait donc pas où il en était.

Ichigo les regarda tous tour à tour, se demandant ce que ce dossier hyper protégé cachait. Et finalement rompit le silence devenu pesant :

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il est temps de mettre les choses à plat non ? Ce mec a l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus de dangereux et si cette affaire peut nous aider !  
- C'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait, répondit Byakuya. Cette affaire, comme tu dis, a fait grand bruit dans la police et beaucoup sont encore aujourd'hui persuadé qu'elle a été étouffée par quelqu'un de chez nous.  
- Nous n'en avons jamais eu la preuve non plus, intervint Shûhei. Seul le commandant Ukitake pourrait nous en dire plus. Moi-même j'ignore beaucoup de chose, nos recherches étaient cloisonnées…  
- N'empêche que je ne vais pas passer le reste de ma vie cloitré ici sous prétexte qu'on ne veut pas rouvrir une affaire qui pourrait nous aider ! se révolta le jeune rouquin. Je ne me suis pas engagé dans la police pour ça !  
- Officiellement Maki a été retrouvé chez lui, commença Byakuya. Mais effectivement, c'est bien dans une chambre de ce cercle de jeux qu'il a été découvert. Bien que rien ne prouve qu'il se soit donné la mort en ce lieu.  
- Donc c'est le lien ! triompha Toshiro.  
- Tu as finalement fini par accepter qu'il se soit suicidé ? s'étonna Shûhei.  
- Non. Mais tant que je ne peux pas prouver le contraire…  
- Ce n'est pas le but de cette enquête, lui rappela son supérieur.  
- J'en suis conscient, et dans l'immédiat, mon seul souci est de trouver qui a bien pu s'en prendre à Ichigo, confirma Toshiro. Mais qui sait si nous n'y trouverons pas des éléments concernant justement la mort de Maki ? Si nous nous approchons de Kariya, c'est une possibilité à ne pas négliger.  
- Certes, répondit Byakuya. Mais avant de prendre cette direction, concentre-toi sur notre enquête. Et c'est un ordre !

Et qui n'était non négociable, pensa son subordonné. Mais qu'il puisse attirer l'attention de son commandant sur ce point, était déjà pour lui, un grand pas en avant.

- Comment tu veux procéder ? interrogea alors ce dernier.

La conversation s'engagea alors sur les actions à mettre en pratique pour poursuivre l'investigation en fonction de ces nouveaux éléments.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement d'Ulquiorra**

Le jeune homme ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il faisait là, ni même comment il était entré. Il lui proposa simplement :

- Je vous fais un thé ?

Rien dans son attitude ne laissait transparaitre qu'il soit étonné ou encore qu'il se sente acculé, comme l'avait un peu espéré Sosuke. Non, il gardait son calme et vaquait à la préparation de la boisson chaude comme s'il était avec un invité. Le commandant se demandait si c'était sa nature ou s'il avait simplement fait abstraction de tout ce qui aurait dû faire sa vie, un jour.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, dit-il.  
- Comme vous me faites suivre, vous savez parfaitement ce que je faisais et où j'étais, non ?

Sosuke encaissa la réponse sans broncher et prit sa tasse de thé pour la porter à ses lèvres en réfléchissant à la manière de le faire se livrer.

- Vous êtes venu m'arrêter ? demanda Ulquiorra en s'installant dans le fauteuil en face de lui.  
- Non. Mais essayer de comprendre, oui…  
- Comprendre quoi ?  
- Ceci !

Le jeune étudiant jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la série de photos extraites de son CD que le policier avait jeté négligemment sur la table basse, puis les retourna avant de répondre :

- Y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'explications supplémentaires ? demanda-t-il. Si vous avez trouvez ces photos, vous n'ignorez plus rien de l'identité de cette jeune fille…

Sosuke fut encore une fois soufflé par son aplomb. Il ne niait pas, ne cherchait même pas à se justifier. Il énonçait un fait, c'était tout. Le policier tenta une approcher directe :

- C'est pour ça que tu fabriques ces drogues ? Pour payer une quelconque rançon ?  
- Je n'ai rien dit de tel…  
- Mais ta sœur est retenue en otage, ne me dit pas que tu ne fais rien pour la sortir de là ! Ce serait peu crédible.  
- Encore une fois, je n'ai rien dit de tel… redit-il en sirotant sa tasse de thé. Alors vous m'arrêtez maintenant ?  
- Non.  
- Non ? Ulquiorra le regarda longuement, cette fois légèrement déstabilisé par sa réponse. Alors que puis-je pour vous ? poursuivit-il.  
- Me raconter comment ta sœur s'est fait kidnapper ? Ce serait un bon début…  
- Non.  
- Non ?  
- Si j'avais dû faire appel à la police, ce serait fait depuis longtemps, expliqua-t-il. Vous n'avez pas besoin de mes lumières pour lire la date sur les photos. Pourquoi le ferais-je maintenant ?

C'était sans aucun doute, la plus longue phrase que l'étudiant n'ai jamais prononcé en sa présence ou celle de ses hommes. Sosuke réfléchit rapidement et tenta :

- Je ne suis pas un flic ce soir… je n'ai même pas le droit d'être ici à cette heure tardive.

Ulquiorra eut un sourire mais n'ajouta pas un mot. Sosuke essaya bien de renouer le dialogue mais le jeune homme semblait revenu à son mutisme habituel. Le commandant finit par le laisser mais se promit de trouver le moyen de percer sa carapace.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Kira**

Izuru portait, non, traînait Grimmjow comme il pouvait. Le pauvre s'était un peu trop épanché sur son épaule et surtout dans l'alcool. Ça ne lui ressemblait guère. Preuve, s'il en avait fallu une de plus au policier, que son collègue était à bout de nerf. Et après ses explications, bien qu'un peu embrouillées, Kira en avait saisi l'essentiel et comprenait mieux la scène qu'il avait surprise le matin.

Finalement, il l'avait ramené chez lui, ne sachant pas où le jeune policier vivait et ne voulant pas le laisser aux mains du douteux barman qui l'avait dragué ouvertement toute la soirée. Tant bien que mal, il le coucha dans son lit et prit même le temps de le déshabiller sommairement, s'arrêtant à la limite de son intimité en lui laissant son boxer. Grim bredouilla quelques mots, tenta aussi à plusieurs reprises de l'attirer dans le lit avec un sourire plus que lubrique mais Izuru le repoussa et il finit par s'endormir.

Le jeune homme le recouvrit de la couette et se glissa sous une douche chaude pour faire le point sur cette soirée. Il laissa l'eau bienfaisante effacer les vapeurs d'alcool et de fumée qui s'était incrustées dans les moindres pores de sa peau et après s'être lavé corps et cheveux se délassa enfin. Grimmjow l'avait embrassé pendant la soirée et il aurait presque aimé se laisser aller dans ses bras. Seulement dès que le baiser s'était montré un peu plus possessif, l'image de Renji s'était substituée à celle de son partenaire d'un soir. Il avait bien tenté d'en faire abstraction mais c'était peine perdue, il s'en était vite rendu compte. Et il ne fut pas le seul :

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? avait demandé son collègue, sans paraître vraiment étonné.

Il avait souri tristement en guise de réponse. Grimmjow n'avait pas semblé s'en émouvoir plus que cela :

- On a tous nos démons… avait-il simplement dit, avant de se mettre à boire plus que de raison.

Kira n'avait pas tenté de l'arrêter, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait besoin de décompresser aussi. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas venus ici pour cela ?

Le jeune homme soupira longuement en revenant au présent et se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire Renji à cette même heure… Presque instinctivement son corps s'embrasa en imaginant son ami en pleine nuit amoureuse avec la douce jeune femme avec qui il passait ses soirées. Il gémit et laissa ses mains vagabonder sur ses points érogènes pour soulager sa quelque peu sa frustration… au moins son invité ne l'entendrait pas gémir le prénom de celui que son cœur avait choisi.

Ooo000ooO

Il était tard quand Shûhei et Toshiro prirent congés de leur commandant et d'Ichigo. Ils furent raccompagnés jusqu'à la voiture du lieutenant par un des gardes :

- T'es venu à pied ? interrogea Toshiro, ne voyant pas d'autre véhicule que le sien.  
- Je n'étais pas chez moi quand tu as appelé. Alors oui, j'ai pris le bus, répondit-il. Tu me ramènes ?  
- Monte !

Toshiro s'engagea dans l'avenue, très calme à cette heure tardive et ils poursuivirent la discussion un bon moment avant que le silence s'installe peu à peu dans l'habitacle. Shûhei regardait à la dérobée le profil de son petit ami, à peine éclairé par les lumières de la voiture et de l'extérieur… par intermittence. Il suivit d'un regard appréciateur l'arrête du nez, les rondeurs des joues, le front encombré de son éternelle mèche blanche et finit sa course sur les lèvres fines et pourtant… si douces, avant d'aller se perdre dans la descente de sa gorge et l'ouverture de sa chemise sur le torse à peine dévoilé. Il sentit sa gorge s'assécher alors qu'une douce chaleur prenait naissance dans le creux de son ventre et qu'un long frisson remontait lentement son échine.

Il détourna prudemment le regard avant de lui sauter dessus et ne vit pas le sourire qu'esquissa alors le conducteur. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à destination et Shûhei demanda, par habitude et sans y croire vraiment :

- Tu veux monter un moment ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Sérieux ? ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Shûhei, plus que surpris.  
- Laisse-moi juste le temps de trouver une place.

Ce qui fut vite fait.

Le temps qu'ils montent à l'appartement et Shûhei préparait du thé alors que Toshiro visitait le petit studio qu'occupait son collègue et petit ami :

- C'est un peu petit non ? demanda-t-il.  
- Bof… finalement je n'y suis pas si souvent tu sais.  
- N'empêche…

A son ton, Shûhei releva la tête de sa préparation pour le regarder examiner d'un œil critique son intérieur.

- C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que tu montes, remarqua-t-il.  
- Ça t'embête ?  
- Que tu sois monté ? Non, sourit le jeune policier. C'est juste que c'est… surprenant.

Toshiro sourit à son tour, sans répondre. C'était vrai en quelque sorte, il en était pleinement conscient. C'était comme si, jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à en savoir plus que ce qu'il connaissait déjà de son compagnon. Avaient-ils seulement pris le temps de parler de leur vie en dehors du travail, de leurs envies, de leurs désirs ? De leur futur ? Tout s'était enchaîné bien trop vite pour cela… et puis, ce genre de relation était, somme toute, nouvelle pour le lieutenant. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ce soir justement ? Peut-être parce que simplement il avait envie de reprendre sa vie en main, d'avancer enfin. Oui, sûrement quelque chose dans ce genre en tout cas… et cela passait par s'ouvrir un peu à son partenaire, même si ce n'était pas une chose très facile pour lui.

Il revint s'asseoir sur le sofa alors que Shûhei les servait et s'installait à ses côtés mais restait à terre :

- Tu penses vraiment que cette piste va nous rapprocher de la vérité sur Maki ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Je ne sais pas… Mais si l'occasion se présente d'en savoir plus, je ne la laisserai pas passer.

Quelque chose dans son ton incita son compagnon à lui tendre la main en murmurant :

- Viens…

Toshiro se laissa glisser jusqu'à lui et dans l'antre rassurante de ses bras :

- Maki était mon meilleur ami, commença-t-il à voix basse, presque hésitante. Mais je m'aperçois aujourd'hui que je le connaissais bien mal. J'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir sur l'homme que j'ai toujours cru irréprochable malgré tout ce qu'on a dit de lui. Et Dieu sait que les collègues ne s'en sont pas privés devant moi !  
- C'était aussi une façon de t'atteindre… tu as toujours fait des envieux autour de toi.  
- C'était mesquin et… cruel.  
- Tu le crois toujours innocent ?  
- Oui ! répondit sans hésitation Toshiro en le regardant. Pas toi ?  
- Je ne sais plus je t'avoue… répondit-il ne se dérobant pas sous son regard scrutateur. J'ai toujours eu tendance à penser qu'il s'était laissé fourvoyer mais… tes certitudes ont fini par ébranler mes convictions.  
- Laissons l'avenir nous dire qui a raison ou tort, proposa Toshiro en lui souriant. Parlons d'autre chose que du boulot ce soir…  
- Comme ? fit malicieusement Shûhei.  
- Comme… Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas vivre chez moi ? C'est plus grand, et on ne serait pas obligé de sans cesse remettre nos rendez-vous quand l'un ou l'autre reste au boulot.

Hisagi en fut si étonné qu'il en resta muet. S'il y a bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, c'était bien celle-là. Mais après tout, c'était tout à fait dans le caractère de celui qu'il avait choisi. Pragmatique en toute circonstance ! Mais n'était-ce que ça ? Son visage tourné vers lui en ce moment exprimé aussi une certaine… anxiété ?

- Toshiro… c'est… c'est…

Mais incapable d'exprimer la joie qu'il ressentait, il prit possession de sa bouche dans un baiser enflammé. Si son lieutenant fut un peu surpris, il n'en répondit pas moins avec autant de passion.

Quelques baisers plus tard, ils étaient tous deux allongés sur le plancher, ayant oublié le thé qui refroidissait et même l'enquête en cours.

Shûhei connaissait l'inexpérience de celui qui ce soir allait devenir son amant d'une relation entre homme, aussi tenta-t-il de se maîtriser pour ne pas se laisser emporter par le flot de bonheur qu'il l'avait saisi à sa demande si inattendue. Mais tout son corps vibrait d'impatience et Toshiro le ressentit pleinement quand ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre. Il sourit et attrapa le visage de son compagnon des deux mains :

- Je suis prêt Shûhei… le rassura-t-il. Autant que je puisse l'être…  
- Toshiro… J'ai peur, c'est ironique non ? répondit-il en se redressant un peu au-dessus de lui.  
- Dans ce cas…

D'un mouvement souple, le lieutenant inversa leur position. Devant l'air surpris de son compagnon, il sourit et fit passer sa chemise par-dessus-sa tête, lui offrant la vue et l'accès à son torse. Puis, l'étonnant encore plus, lui ôta son haut également. Doucement ensuite, ses doigts vinrent dessiner les contours de son tatouage sur son visage avant de descendre sur son bras, y faisant de même. Shûhei n'avait pas bougé, bien trop pris de court par son audace pour réagir encore, mais frissonnait violement à ses touchers pourtant encore légers et incertains. Timides aussi, certainement. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment. Peut-être leur premier de véritable intimité, de complicité aussi, car au-dessus de lui, Toshiro souriait. Et cela suffisait à faire chavirer son cœur de bonheur.

Le lieutenant s'enhardit un peu et vint poser ses lèvres sur la peau bronzée aux effluves enivrantes. Un rien de peur, d'appréhension l'empêchait encore de se laisser aller totalement à ces sensations qu'il découvrait. Pourtant, il ne résista pas à l'envie de venir picorer un mamelon qui se tendit sous cet assaut. Shûhei gémit et posa ses mains sur ses hanches qu'il commença à caresser doucement, ne voulant pas être en reste.

Leurs bassins s'étaient fondus l'un dans l'autre et ondulaient lentement, au rythme de leurs gestes, encore retenus. Toshiro frissonna quand Shûhei remonta lentement ses mains le long de ses flancs, pour venir se perdre dans le haut de son dos et redescendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses reins se creusèrent alors qu'il prolongeait sa caresse sur ses fesses puis s'égaraient sur ses cuisses. Un son, doux aux oreilles de son partenaire, lui échappa alors qu'elles finissaient leurs courses dans la ceinture de son jean, sur son ventre, malgré le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre eux. Shûhei ouvrit les yeux. Toshiro avait à demi fermé les siens, comme pour mieux profiter du moment. Sa mèche blanche balayait son front au rythme de ses ondulations et ses joues s'étaient un peu empourprées. Pourtant ses perles d'eau accrochèrent son regard, comme le défiant. Un rien supérieur, comme à son habitude. Il sourit :

- Tu aimes ?  
- Idiot… murmura Toshiro. Embrasse-moi…

Shûhei se souleva pour obéir et lui permettre de se laisser glisser pour qu'ils changent de position. Ils se retrouvèrent à genoux l'un en face de l'autre, échangeant un baiser passionné qui les laissa sans souffle. Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que Shûhei ne s'attaque aux vêtements qu'il portait encore et qu'il envoya bientôt valser au loin. Toshiro resta, quelques secondes, interdit devant la vision de son sexe tendu et frémissant, qu'il sentait impatient. Déjà Shûhei s'occupait de le mettre aussi nu que lui.

Ils basculèrent à nouveau sur le sol, mais dans la position inverse. Toshiro en-dessous. Ce dernier gigota, mal à l'aise dans un premier temps. Shûhei le recouvrit mettant en contact leurs peaux nues et leurs virilités. Le corps sous lui se tendit et frissonna violement alors qu'un râle leur échappait à tous deux. Presqu'aussitôt les mains de son lieutenant l'agrippèrent aux épaules alors qu'il se mettait à bouger, les yeux refermés sur les sensations qui le parcourait.

- Parle-moi… murmura son compagnon un peu inquiet.  
- C'est… bon…

Oui c'était bon. Même plus que ça, pensa furtivement Toshiro. Dire qu'il n'appréhendait pas ce moment aurait été faux, et il le savait. Mais en petit ami consciencieux, il s'était quand même documenté un minimum sur la chose. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Shûhei. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'était sans doute sa plus grande angoisse. Le décevoir, le perdre maintenant alors qu'il avait pris une telle importance dans sa vie… Il préférait ne même pas y songer.

Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. La vague enflait en lui. Il la sentait déferlée avec une intensité qu'il n'aurait pas crue possible. Son corps s'arqua dans un dernier soubresaut alors qu'un long feulement lui échappait. Il ouvrit les yeux, inquiet de ne pas avoir su ou pu attendre son partenaire, mais ce dernier cueillit ses lèvres en s'arquant à son tour, déversant lui aussi sa semence entre eux.

Ils restèrent enlacés, profitant encore des dernières ondes de plaisir qui les parcouraient.

- Désolé… murmura Toshiro, un peu gêné d'avoir si peu résisté.  
- De quoi ? interrogea Shûhei en se soulevant pour capter son regard. On a tout notre temps… Et la nuit ne fait que commencer.

Son lieutenant rougit à cette réflexion, ce qui émut le jeune policier, qui caressa son visage :

- Ce n'est pas un examen, tu sais. Je ne te jugerai pas à tes performances… ce qui importe pour moi ce soir, c'est simplement que tu y prennes autant de plaisir que je le fais.

Toshiro tourna la tête, plus gêné encore.

Mais Shûhei n'en tint pas compte et bougea pour recommencer à découvrir son corps en commençant par son cou pour descendre ensuite lentement mais sûrement sur son torse et son ventre. Il le sentait tendu sous lui mais s'efforça de le mettre peu à peu en confiance. Et y parvint progressivement. D'abord timidement son lieutenant recommença à lui prodiguer quelques caresses lui aussi.

L'attention, la douceur mais aussi la passion que mettait son partenaire détendit effectivement Toshiro doucement. Il s'aventura alors à participer à cet échange, un peu gauchement dans un premier temps. Mais s'enhardit en obtenant un gémissement un peu plus soutenu et un « Oh oui… », quelque peu incontrôlé. Sans doute venait-il de trouver un des points érogènes de Shûhei. La suite s'enchaîna presque naturellement.

Il inversa de nouveau leur position, reprenant pour un temps la direction de l'échange. Jusqu'à ce qu'il roule à nouveau sur le plancher et que son amant le surprenne encore en prenant son sexe en bouche. Il suffoqua de plaisir à ce nouveau traitement. Ses ongles crissèrent sur le parquet tant les sensations nouvelles le dévastaient. Un long moment il savoura simplement, se laissant griser et exciter par cette caresse ô combien indécente.

Mais il ne voulait pas être en reste. Un sursaut de lucidité le traversa et il bougea pour reprendre le contrôle et infliger la même torture à son compagnon. Shûhei le laissa bien volontiers faire. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus dans leurs ébats, à moins qu'il ne le souhaite. Et s'en fichait royalement. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était là. L'amour de sa vie l'acceptait enfin tel qu'il était, l'aimait et le lui montrait. Ses gestes se faisaient de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus appuyés… de plus en plus enivrants. Sa gêne du début semblait reléguée au fin fond de son esprit et il s'éveillait à cet instinct de dominateur qui ne le quittait jamais vraiment. En était-il seulement conscient ? se demanda-t-il en plongeant avec délice dans les divines sensations.

Toshiro n'était certes pas un expert dans les relations amoureuses entre hommes, mais savait ce qu'il voulait. Et pour l'instant ce qu'il désirait était juste là, sous lui. Cet homme qui l'avait peu à peu poussé à voir la vérité en face, à partager cet amour qu'il pensait impossible, il voulait le faire sien. Plus que tout. Petit à petit, ses caresses s'étaient faites plus précises sur une autre partie de son anatomie et d'instinct, comme pour l'y inviter, son amant s'était soulevé, lui en donnant l'accès. Mais il se refusait à le blesser :

- Shûhei… murmura-t-il entre deux caresses.

Ce dernier lui indiqua d'un geste une petite table à côté du divan qui possédait un tiroir. Toshiro l'abandonna un court instant le temps de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Shûhei en profita pour reprendre son souffle et ferma les yeux. Le froid du gel qui entra en contact avec sa peau le fit violement frissonné. Quelques minutes plus tard, il perdait toute notion de réalité.

Toshiro prit son temps, faisant vibrer le corps de son amant d'abord avec ses doigts, le préparant à sa venue. Il n'avait plus de doute, plus d'hésitation. Il aimait cet homme et voulait le voir encore et encore frémir sous ses assauts. Il prit possession de son corps d'une seule poussée.

Shûhei ouvrit la bouche sur un cri muet. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à ce qu'il pouvait, tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle. Toshiro lui imposa tout de suite son rythme, l'emmenant toujours plus loin vers les abysses du plaisir. Il se sentit soulever de terre et son compagnon l'assit sur lui avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un baiser sauvage. Il saisit ses épaules et renversa la tête en arrière, un long feulement lui échappant. Sa main glissa vers son sexe, mais son amant de devança et s'en empara.

Un instant son regard croisa celui de son compagnon dont les yeux s'étaient voilés d'une flamme sauvage. Une flamme qui allait l'emporter et le consumer au-delà du simple plaisir.

Toshiro avait quitté la réalité. Le bruit de leurs chairs se heurtant encore et encore, les gémissements de son compagnon, ses propres râles faisaient enfler la vague menaçant de le submerger. Il résista autant qu'il put, mais bientôt le corps entre ses bras s'arqua dans un ultime soubresaut. Il ne fut pas long à faire de même et plongea une dernière fois dans cet antre si accueillante en poussant un dernier rugissement.

Puis leurs corps se serrèrent d'instinct l'un contre l'autre, savourant les dernières décharges de plaisir les traversant encore.

Ils reprirent doucement conscience des bruits de la circulation leur parvenant à travers les fenêtres du petit studio. Une sirène lointaine acheva de les ramener à la réalité. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Ils ne savaient pas et s'en fichaient. Ils étaient bien, simplement.

Toshiro sentit alors la respiration de son amant tout contre son cou. Son souffle le chatouillait doucement. Puis ce dernier frissonna :

- Tu as froid ? demanda-t-il.  
- Hum…  
- C'est pas une réponse ça, se moqua-t-il gentiment en lui relevant la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien. On sera mieux au lit…

Presque à contrecœur, Shûhei obtempéra et ils bougèrent lentement. Le canapé fut vite déplié et ils se glissèrent sous la couette avec plaisir. Toshiro le laissa se blottir contre lui et après quelques baisers et caresses légères, Shûhei plongea dans les bras de Morphée. Longtemps son lieutenant l'observa à la seule lueur des lumières urbaines, promenant ses doigts sur le visage calme et serein. Puis, sentant lui aussi le sommeil l'envahir, il murmura doucement en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres :

- Je t'aime…

Ooo000ooO

**Cercle de jeux**

Comme chaque nuit, Yoshi veillait à la bonne marche de son établissement. Les jumeaux Ho et Ban l'y aidaient en filtrant les entrées. En cas de problème, Go Koga se chargeait de faire respecter la loi régnant en ce lieu. La loi de leur maître à tous, Jin Kariya.

A sa droite, plusieurs tables de jeux étaient en activités dans la petite salle ouverte sur le bar, ce qui permettait aux clients de commander d'un simple geste, les serveuses attendant leur bon vouloir.

A sa gauche, quelques petites salles fermées où se déroulaient les parties de poker à caractère privées. On y entrait que sur invitation. Seules deux étaient occupées cette nuit.

Devant elle, entre l'entrée et le bar, les éternelles machines à sous, qui attiraient toujours quelques clients, venus tenter leur chance.

Ce soir-là était plutôt calme et le colosse était venu au bar faire une pause et discuter avec la patronne. Celle-ci semblait inquiète et s'en ouvrit à son compagnon, aussi bien ici que dans la vie :

- Il se passe quelque chose, lui dit-elle. Je le sens.  
- Tu te fais des idées ! Arrête donc ! Jin était comme d'habitude à la réunion d'aujourd'hui.  
- Tu lui voues une confiance aveugle ! Tu oublies ce qui s'est passé…  
- Tais-toi ! la coupa-t-il. Je refuse de parler de ça !

Elle haussa les épaules alors qu'il regagnait sa place aux entrées malgré le peu de client. Il ne dirait rien, comme d'habitude. Mais son instinct ne la trompait pas, elle en était certaine, l'étau se resserrait autour d'eux. Elle soupira et continua son travail, plus inquiète que jamais. Elle passa dans la petite pièce derrière le bar et mit à réchauffer les plats cuisinés qu'elle avait apportés, les disposa sur deux plateaux, prenant soin de ne mettre qu'une cuillère en plastique après avoir vérifié que les morceaux étaient assez petits. Yoshi y rajouta deux bouteilles d'eau et revint au bar d'où elle fit signe à Koga qui revint lentement jusqu'à elle :

- C'est prêt ! Je t'ouvre, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers une porte habilement dissimulée dans le décor qu'elle lui ouvrit.

Chargé des deux plateaux, il s'y engouffra, la porte se referma sur lui et Yoshi reprit sa place derrière le bar.

Matsumoto Rangiku, installée derrière une machine à sous, fit descendre lentement le levier pour la dernière fois de sa soirée. Ça faisait maintenant trois nuits quelle venait, comme bon nombre ici, essayer de décrocher la cagnotte. Sans gros résultat bien entendu. Au plus, récupérait-elle quelques piécettes au hasard de ses jeux.

Elle jura bruyamment alors que la machine lui affichait trois symboles différents, faisant sourire la jeune femme chargée de la surveillance de cette partie de l'établissement, qui afficha rapidement un visage neutre en se dirigeant vers elle, pour la consoler et lui proposer de changer encore un peu d'argent. Ce que Matsumoto refusa poliment, enfin presque, avant de se diriger vers la sortie :

- Un souci ? demanda Koga qui revenait à son poste à la jeune femme.  
- Non, rien qu'une cliente mécontente d'avoir perdu, répondit-elle en s'éloignant déjà vers d'autres clients.

Matsumoto elle, fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant derrière une machine à sous un de ses collègues de la Brigade Criminelle. Elle sortit sans rien dire mais n'était pas au bout de ses surprises pour ce soir. Dans la rue qu'elle prit pour rejoindre sa voiture elle se trouva bientôt nez à nez avec une autre de ses connaissances et pas de moindre !

Ooo000ooO

**Le lendemain, parking du bâtiment de la police.**

- Ichigo ! cria Renji en apercevant la silhouette familière du jeune homme près de l'ascenseur. Ça fait du bien de te voir là !  
- Salut ! Comment ça va ?  
- Pas trop mal et toi ?  
- Mieux depuis que je suis là ! sourit l'orangé.  
- Je te rappelle que tu ne sors du bureau sous aucun prétexte sans être accompagné, retentit la voix de Byakuya un peu plus loin qui arrivait tranquillement. C'est à cette unique condition que tu es ici !  
- Mais c'est déjà tellement !  
- Bon retour ! fit Renji en souriant alors que s'ouvrait devant eux la cabine de l'ascenseur.

Ils s'y engouffrèrent en discutant joyeusement. Enfin Renji et Ichigo uniquement.

- Attendez ! cria la voix de Grimmjow qui lui aussi avait vu son jeune collègue.

Obligeamment, Byakuya maintint les portes ouvertes le temps que le jeune homme les rejoigne. Il était accompagné de Kira qui salua tout le monde à la cantonade, et se plongea ensuite dans la contemplation de ses chaussures, voulant à tout prix éviter de croiser le regard de son ami. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, une désagréable sensation au creux du ventre.

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. UA - Yaoi_

_Merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Bâtiment de la police, salle de réunion**

Après plusieurs jours à guetter les mouvements du club de jeux, les différentes brigades concernées par cette affaire faisaient le point sur l'enquête. Le commandant Kuchiki ayant provoqué ce même genre de réunion quand il avait eu le rapport de sa subordonnée sur la présence d'autres policiers sur les lieux. Ils avaient donc mis leurs forces en commun pour parvenir à appréhender celui que tous, maintenant, considéraient comme le chef de cette bande. En effet, la mise en commun de leurs informations avait fait ressortir le nom de Jin Kariya assez de fois pour largement le supposer. Le seul élément que le commandant Aizen n'avait pas porté à l'attention des autres était l'implication du jeune Ulquiorra. Pour l'instant, il préférait encore taire ce détail.

- Une intervention me parait judicieuse avec ce que nous avons appris, commença Byakuya. Nous sommes tous d'accord pour penser qu'ils retiennent des otages en ce lieu.  
- Oui, mais n'est-ce pas encore prématuré ? intervint Gin. Cela risque de les alerter et nous avons bien plus de deux personnes disparues, comme semble l'indiquer ce que nous avons pu observer jusqu'ici.  
- Nous ignorons s'ils n'en retiennent pas d'autres et de plus, même si ça doit les alerter, on se doit de les sortir de ce cauchemar non ? insista Toshiro.  
- Je suis d'accord avec ça, fit le commandant Kyôrakû. Nous avons repéré et identifié plusieurs de ses lieutenants maintenant et nous avons mis en place des surveillances pour chacun d'entre eux. Cela devrait nous permettre de découvrir ses autres planques.  
- C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle, commenta Aizen. Une descente risque de les affoler et de les faire bouger… Espérons juste que cela ne les incite pas à éliminer d'autres otages retenus ailleurs.

Un silence pesant suivit cette remarque :

- Je pense qu'il faut malheureusement courir ce risque, reprit Kisuke. Avec les surveillances on devrait pourvoir le limiter au maximum. Et puis, ce type n'est pas du genre à se passer si aisément de ses moyens de pressions. Il va tout faire pour les déplacer discrètement, ce qui devrait nous donner l'avantage.

Bien qu'ils soient tous d'accord sur le principe, mettre en place ce genre d'opération conjointement n'était pas chose facile et il fallut encore de longues heures de discussion pour parvenir à mettre au point l'intervention. Elle fut décidée pour trois jours plus tard, le temps d'obtenir les autorisations nécessaires pour pouvoir agir.

Ooo000ooO

**Quartier général de Jin Kariya **

L'homme raccrocha son téléphone, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ainsi donc la police projetait quelque chose contre lui… Voilà qui était intéressant. Même passionnant. Ridiculiser les forces de l'ordre de cette ville était bien loin de lui déplaire. C'était même une de ses occupations favorites. Et puis, cela lui permettrait enfin de mettre son propre plan à exécution et d'en finir une fois pour toute avec ce jeune policier qui avait humilié ses hommes, même si ceux-ci avaient agi sans son aval. Et tel qu'il connaissait Mabashi, il était certain que cet idiot n'avait pas pu éviter de se vanter ! Il avait bien tenté d'élimer le gamin avant que la piste remonte jusqu'à lui mais il avait brusquement disparu de la circulation. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours pour remonter sa trace et trouver son nouveau lieu de résidence, le manoir Kuchiki. Un noble mais surtout un flic. Et pas n'importe lequel. Il avait néanmoins déjà trouvé le moyen de l'en faire sortir. Il s'était juré de finir le travail de Mabashi. Et cette chasse contre lui allait lui donner l'opportunité d'agir. Pendant que toute la police le traquerait, lui s'occuperait de sa cible en toute tranquillité.

Son informateur, un simple ouvrier d'entretien, avait surpris quelques propos mais il devait en savoir plus avant de décider d'agir. Il était temps de rappeler son bon souvenir à une certaine personne. Après tout, il fallait bien justifier les sommes astronomiques qu'il versait chaque mois sur son compte.

L'argent. Le moteur de cette ville. Chacun avait son prix, il suffisait juste de trouver lequel. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas forcément celui qu'on croyait. Un bon otage pouvait s'avérer parfois bien plus efficace que n'importe quelle somme d'argent.

Il sourit, déjà certain de sa victoire.

Ooo000ooO

**Bâtiment de la police, deux jours avant l'intervention**

Une certaine effervescence régnait dans les différentes brigades, toutes plus ou moins concernées par l'opération en cours à divers degrés. Celle d'intervention, par exemple, préparait son matériel et aiguisait ses katanas. Le commandant Kenpachi et ses hommes se faisaient un devoir d'être fin prêts pour le jour J.

Les supérieurs de chaque bureau n'en finissaient plus de discuter à l'angle d'un couloir, recoupant encore et encore leurs informations, mettant au point un dernier détail. Leurs subordonnés échangeaient des regards complices, des conseils parfois, mais surtout des encouragements.

C'est dans cette ambiance presque survoltée que le jeune Ishida porta un message de son commandant à celui de la Brigade des mœurs. Seule Orihime s'y trouvait quand il y pénétra, Sosuke ayant emmenés ses troupes au gymnase pour un entrainement spécial. Le deux jeunes gens ne s'étaient encore jamais vraiment parlé, tout juste s'étaient-ils croisés et salués au hasard de leurs déplacements dans le bâtiment :

- Bonjour ! l'accueillit le jeune femme en souriant.  
- Bonjour, répondit-il en rougissant légèrement. Je suis venu porter un message au commandant Aizen.

Il évitait, autant que possible sans paraître impoli, le regard franc et avenant de la jeune femme. Celle-ci, sentit sa gêne et n'en sourit que plus, un peu amusée mais surtout étrangement émue par cette attitude tellement décalée par rapport à ceux qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours.

- Ils sont tous au gymnase, mais je peux prendre le message si tu veux ! proposa-t-elle. Je suis leur secrétaire, Inoue. Enchantée… dit-elle en se levant et en lui tendant sa main.  
- Uryu Ishida, brigade criminelle. Moi de même !

Il remonta nerveusement ses lunettes, ne sachant trop quelle attitude adoptée face à tant de spontanéité et serra finalement sa main.

- Alors ? Le message ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il lui lâchait la main presque à regret.  
- Tu es libre pour un café ?  
- C'est le message ? s'amusa-t-elle.  
- Non… fit-il en esquissant un sourire et en lui tendant une enveloppe scellée qu'elle prit.  
- Merci et oui, je suis libre… dès qu'ils seront de retour ! Disons dans une demi-heure ? On se retrouve à la cafétéria ?  
- Ok !

Il sortit rapidement, encore surpris de son audace sous l'œil attendri de la jeune femme.

Ooo000ooO

Un peu plus tard, Renji revenait de déjeuner avec Ichigo et Grimmjow quand ils croisèrent Kira. Ce dernier chercha des yeux une échappatoire mais dans un couloir, il n'en avait guère à moins de pénétrer dans une des salles de réunions se trouvant à cet étage. De plus, Ichigo l'en empêcha en l'interpellant :

- Izuru ! Comment ça va ?  
- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça ! lui répondit-il en souriant.  
- Pas mécontent d'être là, je dois l'avouer. Même si le commandant ne veut pas que je me déplace seul, fit-il en montrant ses deux collègues d'un air grognon.  
- Parce que tu crois que ça nous amuse de jouer les baby-sitters ! râla Grimmjow pour la forme.

Ichigo et lui s'apostrophèrent pendant quelques instants sous l'œil amusé de Kira. Renji, lui, n'avait cessé d'observer son ami, n'en ayant presque pas eu l'occasion ces derniers temps. Il remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux, son regard qui le fuyait et son sourire, un peu trop forcé pour qu'il soit entièrement naturel. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas aborder un sujet si personnel au milieu du couloir et devant les autres. Surtout devant Grim avec qui Kira passait bien trop de temps à son goût.

- On mange ensemble ce soir ? lui proposa-t-il alors que ses deux collègues continuaient leur pseudo querelle et leur chemin.  
- Je ne voudrais pas te priver de la charmante compagnie de ton amie, rétorqua Kira, beaucoup trop vivement, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il se mordit les lèvres et détourna le regard. Mais leur échange un peu vif avait attiré l'attention des deux autres.  
- Un souci ? demanda Grimmjow en les regardant tour à tour suspicieusement.

Les deux détournèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble, faisant un peu plus se froncer ses sourcils.

- Il faut que j'y aille, dit précipitamment Kira en les dépassants. Bon retour parmi nous Ichigo !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? gronda Grimmjow à l'adresse de Renji.  
- je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! rétorqua ce dernier en reprenant lui aussi son chemin d'un pas rageur.

Izuru ne reprit sa respiration qu'une fois revenu dans sa brigade. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris aussi ? Maintenant Renji n'allait plus le lâcher. Et si le jeune homme ne voulait absolument pas d'une chose venant de lui, c'était sa pitié. Il soupira et décida de rentrer directement ce soir, pour éviter de le croiser à nouveau.

Ooo000ooO

A l'étage de la direction, le commandant adjoint Barrangan Luisenbarne regardait d'un air absent les différents préparatifs de la grosse intervention en cours. Il était impossible d'y échapper, bien qu'il ignorât encore qui allait ainsi être appréhendé ou tenter de l'être. Un tel déploiement de moyen n'était pas courant et donc le gibier devait être important ou très convoité. Mais comme souvent, on le tenait à l'écart. Mais après tout qu'importe ? Il avait une place de choix dans une des plus grandes institutions de la ville, et pouvait sans souci vaquer à ses petits plaisirs personnels sans craindre quiconque. Un large sourire éclaira son visage et la sonnerie du téléphone le surprit presque dans son euphorie de bien-être et de pouvoir.

Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir raccroché, son sourire s'était envolé et il était plus pâle qu'un mort.

Son passé venait brusquement de le rattraper.

Ooo000ooO

Kiyone Kotetsu écoutait d'une oreille distraite les communications sous surveillance. Une grande partie du travail de la brigade consistait à ce travail un peu fastidieux, bien qu'il y en ait très peu d'intéressantes, voir de compromettantes, les criminels prenant en général un luxe de précaution. Mais parfois il suffisait d'un rien pour que leurs attentions soient attirées. Et alors qu'elle regardait la pendule de la salle réservée aux écoutes, pressée d'aller se dégourdir un peu les jambes, une phrase attira soudain son attention. Désormais, les oreilles grandes ouvertes, elle laissa se finir la conversation apparemment anodine avant de la réécouter entièrement, vérifiant qu'elle ne s'était pas emballée inutilement. Il lui fallut trois passages avant de comprendre enfin :

- Quel enfoiré ! cria-t-elle en reposant les écouteurs et en se saisissant de son téléphone portable pour taper un rapide SMS à l'attention de ses supérieurs, certaine que la bande allait leur plaire. Un grand sourire éclairait son visage quand la réponse de son commandant lui parvint tenant en un seul mot _« j'arrive »_.

Ooo000ooO

Byakuya relisait plusieurs rapports tout en jetant de fréquents regards vers la porte. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit enfin sur ses trois subordonnées partis déjeuner, il soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Ichigo et Grimmjow semblaient en pleine dispute, mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas outre mesure vu qu'ils étaient tous deux adeptes de ce genre de discussions viriles, comme ils aimaient à les qualifier. Par contre Renji était étrangement silencieux, visiblement contrarié. Néanmoins tous trois se remirent rapidement au travail. Coordonner leurs forces avec les autres brigades n'était pas une chose qui se faisait sans un minimum d'organisation et de préparation. Byakuya se demandait si c'était ce qui avait mis Renji de si maussade humeur et se promit de le surveiller, chacun de ses hommes devait être en forme pour le jour J.

Une longue série de patrouilles communes avaient été mises en place par les commandants et actuellement, Toshiro et Rangiku faisaient équipe sur le terrain l'un avec Tozen de la Brigade des Mœurs et l'autre avec Gin de la Brigade des Moeurs. Réunissant leurs informations, ils avaient mis ainsi sous surveillance tous les sbires et lieux connus ou même juste soupçonnés de participer à l'odieux trafic. La villa de Jin Kariya, que l'on supposait être son quartier général, avait été elle aussi placée sous une surveillance discrète. Mais là encore, ils avaient dû faire preuve d'un luxe de précaution, tant l'homme était paranoïaque et faisait vérifier plusieurs fois dans une même journée les allées et venues autour de chez lui. Ils avaient aussi noté que plusieurs caméras discrètes balayaient sans cesse les alentours.

Mais tout cela n'était pas ce qui inquiétait Byakuya. Les préparatifs suivaient leurs cours normalement et finalement tout se passait bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ. Non, ce qui le préoccupait fortement était le désir, exprimé le matin même par Ichigo, de retourner dans sa famille. Il n'avait aucune raison valable de lui opposer un refus, après tout le jeune policier avait presque entièrement récupéré ses moyens, il en avait encore eu la preuve la veille à leur entraînement. Pourtant cette l'idée de le laisser partir l'angoissait sans qu'il en comprenne la raison, du moins autre qu'il allait très certainement lui manquer au quotidien. Lui qui avait renoncé aux plaisirs de la compagnie d'autres personnes que sa sœur chez lui depuis la mort de sa femme cinq ans plus tôt, avait brutalement réappris à apprécier une présence. Et il n'était pas stupide au point de croire que le fait que ce soit Ichigo justement, y soit totalement étranger. La passion de ce gamin avait éveillé en lui quelque chose, une chose qu'il croyait morte à jamais. Mais qu'avait-il à offrir à ce jeune homme qui semblait avoir tous célibataires du bâtiment à ses pieds ? Qui était-il lui, pour prétendre le retenir et se l'attacher autrement que par sa loyauté envers un commandant qu'il respectait ? Et puis, cette sourde angoisse était-elle juste le fruit de son imagination ? De ça au moins, il en doutait. Il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle mais il était certain que quelqu'un, pour ne pas dire Kariya en voulait personnellement à Ichigo. Or, le jeune homme en semblait totalement inconscient. Le renvoyer chez lui dans ses conditions n'était-il pas imprudent ? En même temps, il ne pouvait contrer ses arguments, notamment celui de protéger sa famille et ses sœurs cadettes en particuliers.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il regarda Ichigo aux prises avec son ordinateur. Ce dernier, se sentant certainement observé, releva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire. Ces gestes, si naturels chez lui, étaient devenus familiers au glacial commandant et d'instinct, il esquissa également un léger sourire en réponse qui sembla satisfaire le jeune homme. Cette touchante attitude désarmait Byakuya, peu habitué à tant de spontanéité dans son monde si guindé et si hypocrite.

Il replongea dans ses rapports se faisant violence pour se concentrer. La sonnerie du téléphone le fit presque sursauter. Il se leva après une courte conversation et ordonna à Shûhei de le suivre.

De son côté Renji tentait tant bien que mal de chasser les propos de son ami de ses pensées, sans grand succès d'ailleurs. Il fallait impérativement qu'il mette certaine chose aux clairs avec Kira, et cela devenait urgent.

Ooo000ooO

Ishida se débrouilla pour s'échapper à l'heure dite et retrouver Inoue à la cafétéria, encore surpris qu'elle est si facilement accepté ce rendez-vous totalement improvisé. Il ne se reconnaissait pas lui-même pour le coup, lui qui était si organisé, qui planifiait tout, pensait une bonne dizaine de fois la moindre chose en temps ordinaire ! Pourtant ce rendez-vous lui plaisait beaucoup. Pire même, il en ressentait une fébrile agitation qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

La jeune femme l'attendait déjà assise à une table un peu à l'écart et lui sourit en le voyant. D'un geste machinal, il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, comme pour se donner une assurance qu'il était loin de posséder face à elle, contrairement à son habitude. Bizarrement, il se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise face à l'assurance tranquille d'Inoue :

- J'avais peur que tu sois retenu, avec toutes ces préparations, dit-elle alors qu'il s'installait en face d'elle avec deux cafés.  
- Non ça a été, mais je ne pourrais pas rester bien longtemps, déplora-t-il. Je t'ai pris un café, ça te va au moins ?  
- Parfait ! J'aime tout ! Alors dis-moi, comment ça se passe dans ta brigade, le commandant Kyôrakû est-il du genre tyrannique ? Parce que le commandant Aizen, ce n'est pas toujours la joie tu vois…

Et la conversation s'engagea sur divers sujets sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive. En fait de conversation, c'était même plutôt un monologue de la jeune femme à laquelle, il répondait de temps à autre en souriant. Peu à peu, il se détendit, la voix d'Inoue semblait apaiser toutes ses craintes et ses doutes les plus profonds. Il sut avant même la fin de cette demi-heure de détente qu'il fallait absolument qu'il la revoie. Il fut presque surpris qu'elle lui propose de manger ensemble le soir même, devançant ainsi la timide tentative d'invitation qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Par contre il n'osa pas trop se rapprocher d'elle, de peur de la faire fuir. Et puis, ça ne se faisait pas, se dit-il, remontant une fois de plus ses lunettes sur son nez :

- J'aime bien tes lunettes, fit-elle en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir où ils se séparaient, pour lui déposer un baiser sur le bout du nez. Ishida rougit violement mais déjà elle faisait demi-tour en lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Il resta un bon moment planté au milieu du couloir, regardant la gracieuse silhouette disparaître au coin avant même de songer à réagir.

Inoue, elle, souriait en reprenant sa place et même la remarque cinglante de son commandant sur son absence prolongée, décidément lui aussi à cran, se dit-elle, ne le lui fit pas perdre. Non, elle était bien trop heureuse d'avoir enfin pu connaître un peu mieux Uryû Ishida. Le jeune homme calme, si différent de la plupart des policiers ici, l'avait tout de suite attiré, mais elle n'avait jamais osé l'aborder directement.

Ooo000ooO

Jûshirô réécoutait une nouvelle fois la conversation surprise par Kiyone, une heure plus tôt. Il attendait maintenant Shunsui et Byakuya. Il voulait leur avis sur ce surprenant enregistrement avant d'aller plus loin et de décider quoi que ce soit. Il avait également demandé la présence de Shûhei, à défaut de Toshiro Hitsugaya en mission à l'extérieur tout comme Kaien d'ailleurs. Il savait pertinemment, comme tous ici, que le jeune lieutenant de la Brigade Spéciale n'avait jamais admis le suicide de son meilleur ami. Cette conversation surprise n'affirmait pas le contraire mais au moins avait-elle le don de faire douter les plus convaincus.

Lui n'en faisait pas parti. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec cette affaire mais n'avait jamais pu non plus prouvé que Maki ne s'était pas réellement suicidé. Comme il n'avait pas pu prouver son implication dans les informations qui s'étaient échappées de certains services de police, des preuves compromises ou simplement disparues mystérieusement concernant plusieurs affaires en cours à l'époque et impliquant toutes Jin Kariya. Celui-là était un fléau, Jûshirô en était intiment persuadé, tout comme il manipulait plusieurs hauts personnages de cette ville. Que Maki se soit laissé séduire d'une façon ou d'une autre par ce type méprisable, c'était une chose qu'il voulait bien admettre. Mais qu'il ait trahi ses convictions pour lui, là, il doutait fortement.

- Remet-là… dit-il à Kiyone en reprenant le casque. Il faut tout décoder, qu'on ne loupe rien… surveille tout, aussi bien les intonations que les silences… tout !

La jeune femme remit elle aussi son casque et une fois de plus réécouta la conversation. La gravité qu'elle lisait sur le visage de son commandant bien-aimé l'inquiétait.

La conversation, dans son ensemble, ne durait pas plus de dix minutes et paraissait, au premier abord, totalement anodine. Un échange de banalités, de nouvelles entre deux vieux amis prenant cinq minutes pour s'appeler. Quelques minutes plus tard Byakuya et Shûhei arrivaient, suivi rapidement de Shunsui.

Ooo000ooO

**Centre ville **

Comme chaque soir à cette heure, les magasins du centre ville faisaient le plein de clients, notamment des étudiants ou collégiens regagnant leur maison après leur journée de cours. Karin et Yuzu Kurosaki flânaient ça et là, comme tous leurs camarades et accompagnées de quelqu'un d'entres eux, regardant les vitrines où s'étalaient les dernières nouveautés, que ce soit en technologie, gadget à l'effigie des héros d'animés ou en mode pour les jeunes gens.

Karin jeta un regard derrière elle après avoir remarqué un reflet dans la vitrine du magasin que Yuzu contemplait et où s'étalaient les dernières peluches à la mode. Depuis l'incident du supermarché, leur père avait exigé qu'elles ne sortent plus seules, au moins le temps que Yuzu cesse de faire des cauchemars. La petite se sentant toujours fautive d'avoir fait venir son aîné ce soir-là malgré les dénégations de ce dernier et de sa famille. Sa sœur était depuis, particulièrement attentive à tout ce qui pouvait sortir de l'ordinaire au cours de leur sorties. Et justement là, une chose la contrariait :

- Viens Yuzu, entrons voir ces peluches, dit-elle en l'entraînant rapidement vers l'intérieur de la boutique.

Si sa sœur n'émit aucune protestation, c'est parce qu'elle était au contraire très heureuse de pouvoir voir encore plus de gadgets alors qu'ordinairement Karin la poussait plutôt à rentrer le plus vite possible à la maison. Cette dernière laissa donc sa jumelle s'extasier devant les derniers modèles en surveillant l'entrée de la boutique et la rue. Elle n'était pas certaine mais il lui semblait bien que quelqu'un les suivait depuis quelques jours. Elle ne put néanmoins pas confirmer son impression et finit par suivre sa sœur dans les rayons, pas totalement rassurée pour autant. Pour une fois, elle aurait bien aimé que son aîné soit revenu à la demeure familiale. En parler à son paternel risquait de leur rendre la vie impossible à toutes les deux. Elle décida tout de même sur le chemin du retour, de téléphoner à Ichigo si elle remarquait de nouveau quelque chose d'anormal. Malheureusement, elle n'en eut pas le temps.

Ooo000ooO

Toshiro raccrocha ton téléphone et se tourna vers son équipier du moment, Kaname Tozen :

- Je dois retourner au bureau. Un de mes coéquipiers va venir me remplacer rapidement.  
- Un souci ? demanda l'aveugle en se tournant vers lui. Je ne peux pas assurer une surveillance seul, précisa-t-il.  
- Renji est déjà en route, il sera là d'ici dix minutes et bien entendu je ne bouge pas avant son arrivée, le rassura le lieutenant en souriant. Quant à la raison, j'avoue que je n'en sais guère plus pour l'instant. Mais l'ordre est de continuer la surveillance en cours.

Ce qui rassura en partie l'aveugle. Oui, parce que si Kaname pouvait voir en trois dimensions la maison en face de lui, les silhouettes qui en sortaient ou y entraient, il était bien incapable de les reconnaître sans une connexion avec son ordinateur portable. Bref, même s'il n'aimait pas l'avouer, pour ce genre de travail, il avait besoin d'un partenaire. Et Toshiro Hitsugaya, malgré la haine qu'il semblait porter au commandant Aizen, s'était révélé être un bon coéquipier. Même un très bon et n'étalant pas du tout son « génie », comme le lui reprochait Sosuke Aizen avec mépris quand la conversation venait par hasard à tourner autour du jeune lieutenant. Il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour saisir qu'un lourd contentieux existait entre ces deux là et Kaname l'avait compris depuis longtemps. Mais il partait du principe que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Et même s'il avait une certaine forme d'admiration pour son commandant, son but était juste de prouver que son handicap ne l'empêchait pas de faire justice lui aussi. Sûrement un reste d'impuissance pendant ses jeunes années qu'il avait cherché à combler à tout prix depuis.

Toshiro, de son côté, trouvait la compagnie de Kaname agréable pendant ce genre de surveillance. Il lui avait prouvé avoir assez de culture et de connaissances pour que la conversation ne tourne pas rapidement à des banalités sans importance, même si certain sujet, comme le cinéma par exemple, lui était totalement hors de portée. Et il n'avait pas non plus besoin de parler sans arrêt, comme Rangiku qui ne savait pas restée, plus de quelques minutes, silencieuse. Ils passaient parfois de long moment sans échanger une seule parole ou presque. Et cela convenait à Toshiro qui pouvait alors laisser travailler ou simplement vagabonder son esprit. Mais pour l'instant, ce qui l'occupait était la raison de ce rappel brutal de Byakuya et ce qu'il pouvait bien signifier.

Heureusement, Renji ne fut pas long à se glisser à l'arrière de la voiture, en disant :

- Salut vous deux ! Comment ça se passe ici ?  
- Pas grand-chose à signaler, répondit Toshiro. Beaucoup d'allée-venues, mais rien de significatif jusqu'à maintenant.

Comme Renji n'avait encore jamais travaillé avec Kaname, Toshiro prit le temps pour lui expliquer son rôle, un peu différent que dans une surveillance classique, avant de filer rapidement, lui laissant la place.

Les deux hommes se connaissaient mais n'avaient jamais directement travaillé ensemble. Renji était un peu perplexe sur le fait qu'un aveugle puisse être aussi efficace qu'un policier disposant de tous ses sens mais avait l'intelligence d'accorder le bénéfice du doute à son collègue. Après tout, il avait tout de même réussi où bien des voyants avaient échoués.

Ooo000ooO

**Bâtiment de la police**

Grimmjow décida qu'il était grand temps de faire une pause et proposa à Ichigo d'aller prendre un café. Mais le jeune homme déclina sa proposition, trop occupé à recouper les différents rapports de surveillance. Il tentait, comme lui avait demandé Byakuya plus tôt, de déterminer les lieux qui pouvaient abriter des planques, susceptibles de contenir des otages ou d'en accueillir si Kariya décidait d'en déplacer en urgence. Il mettait un point d'honneur à satisfaire son supérieur pour lui prouver qu'il était tout à fait capable de travailler, bien qu'il ressente parfois de violente douleur dans le dos.

Grimmjow haussa les épaules et lui signala qu'il prenait dix minutes de pause, ce à quoi Ichigo répondit par un son inintelligible, le faisant sourire. Une fois dans le couloir, il opta pour le toit, plus tranquille sûrement que la cafétéria à cette heure. Et il fallait bien avouer qu'il préférait éviter un certain commandant qui prenait un malin plaisir à se rappeler à lui à chaque fois qu'il pensait en être débarrassé. Il prit donc un café au distributeur et monta sur la plate-forme dominant cette partie de la ville. Comme il l'espérait, elle était vide et il prit appui sur la rambarde, laissant le vent jouer avec ses mèches bleues, savourant la solitude et la tranquillité. Pas pour longtemps hélas. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant le bruit caractéristique de la porte de la cage d'escalier s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il décida d'ignorer l'intrus et ne bougea pas. Sous lui, la ville vivait comme à son habitude. A cette heure avancée de la fin de journée, les gens, qui d'ici, une trentaine d'étages plus haut, ressemblaient à des petits jouets télécommandés, se pressaient pour rentrer chez eux ou vers quelque rendez-vous galant ou autre. Il eut un sourire en songeant qui lui aussi aurait bien voulu avoir une vie, quelqu'un qui l'attende, là quelque part, dans cette multitude…

- On rêve mon petit Grim ? le coupa une voix moqueuse dans le cours de ses pensées vagabondes.

Voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille et qui, instinctivement, le fit se crisper. Mais il préféra cette fois ignorer la provocation et, serra les poings sur son gobelet, heureusement vide, qui s'écrasa sous la pression, il prit sur lui. Inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, il se retourna pour prendre le chemin de la porte d'accès et quitter les lieux au plus vite.

Seulement on n'ignorait pas le commandant Aizen si celui-ci ne le désirait pas. Bien sûr, il le savait. Ce dernier avait été surpris de le trouver seul ici, à savourer un moment de tranquillité sans doute, mais n'avait pas résisté au plaisir de se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, c'était plus par habitude que par réel plaisir. Il était, lui aussi, monté ici à la recherche d'un peu de calme pour réfléchir au jeune Ulquiorra. Son cas lui posait un réel problème vu qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne et que seuls les hommes de sa brigade connaissaient son existence. Or, avec ce qui se préparait, il risquait de se trouver impliquer dans la grande rafle que la police prévoyait de faire. Et il préférait éviter de le mêler plus qu'il ne l'était déjà à tout ça. Il se battait seul, visiblement désespérément, depuis bien trop de temps. Alors forcément trouver Grimmjow ici… C'était presque en soi une provocation. Et que ce dernier tente de l'ignorer…

Il avait presque atteint la porte quand il le plaqua contre le mur :

- T'ais-je donner l'autorisation de partir ? siffla-t-il.  
- Rappelle-moi qui est mon supérieur ? rétorqua Grimmjow aussi calmement qu'il le put, ses yeux frondeurs plantés dans les pupilles chocolat, décidé cette fois à ne pas se laisser entraîner par son ex-supérieur dans un combat qu'il perdrait à coup sûr, quitte à subir un ou deux baisers. J'ai du boulot et mes collègues m'attendent ! Alors lâche-moi !

Sosuke aurait pu, s'il l'avait voulu, le retenir et l'un comme l'autre le savait. Oui, mais voilà, ce jeu ne l'amusait plus vraiment depuis un bon moment. En fait, c'est Grimmjow lui-même qui avait cessé de l'amuser depuis qu'il avait renoncé à le combattre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le sentait si près de lui céder si facilement. Et il n'aimait pas cette docilité. Il s'approcha pour effleurer ses lèvres serrées de son souffle. Il le sentit se raidir mais il ne fit aucun geste pour le repousser. Pire, il entrouvrit de lui-même sa bouche. Où était le plaisir s'il n'avait plus de répondant ? Au moins le jeune Ulquiorra lui, refusait de se laisser mener par le bout du nez… du moins pour l'instant. Un instant il défia les prunelles bleues flamboyantes d'une rage contenue, et le lâcha brusquement.

- Tu n'as vraiment plus aucun attrait Grim, fit-il dédaigneusement en se détournant.

Le jeune policier ne demanda pas son reste et prit la fuite avant qu'il ne change d'avis, surpris de s'en être tiré à si bon compte. Ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la soirée qu'il devait comprendre la dernière phrase d'Aizen, quand le croisant à nouveau, ce dernier ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard. Etait-ce vraiment terminé ? Il n'osait encore y croire mais les jours suivants allaient lui prouver que oui.

Ooo000ooO

La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand Kisuke quitta son laboratoire pour rejoindre Yoruichi. La jeune femme travaillait encore également avec sa fidèle lieutenant Soi Fon. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils en le voyant entrer dans leurs locaux. Le scientifique retint un sourire devant cette évidente hostilité, qu'il lui rendait bien d'ailleurs. Yoruichi leva les yeux vers lui et un sourire éclaira son visage fatigué :

- Tu as fini ? demanda-t-il. Je t'emmène manger un morceau !  
- Encore quelques minutes, tu m'attends ? Soi fon, vas-y aussi, on finira demain ! fit-elle à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci allait protester, mais déjà, sa supérieure l'avait oublié pour sourire à son chevalier servant qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Rageusement, elle tourna les talons et sortit le plus vite possible, écœurée, se demandant encore une fois, ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à cet espèce de savant fou.

Les deux amis ne furent pas longs à la suivre et à quitter le bâtiment pour aller manger dans un restaurant non loin de là. Ils regagnaient la voiture du scientifique quand Yoruichi lui demanda soudain :

- Chez toi ou chez moi ?

Il stoppa net pour la regarder, se demandant un instant si elle plaisantait. Mais son visage n'exprimait rien de tel, bien au contraire. Pourtant, il hésitait encore. Tant de fois il avait songé à cet instant, était-ce vraiment le bon moment alors que…

- Ne te fais pas prier Kisuke, j'en ai besoin ce soir et toi aussi, coupa-t-elle ainsi le cours de ses pensées.  
- Viens, fut alors sa seule réponse.

Dix minutes plus tard et presque en silence, ils pénétraient dans la petite maison du scientifique qui se situait à la périphérie du quartier des nobles. Elle la connaissait pour y être mainte fois venue et elle savait qu'il avait préféré cet endroit à sa propre demeure qui représentait tout ce qu'il détestait. Enfin, détester n'était pas vraiment le mot d'ailleurs vu qu'il ne lui en voulait ni à elle ni même à Byakuya, pourtant issu de ce même milieu. Ce qui la fit sourire :

- Tu sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas du genre à garder rancune à une classe toute entière pour quelques imbéciles, dit-il en le conduisant au salon, devinant le cours de ses pensées.

- Tu ne leur pardonneras donc jamais ?  
- Ne pose pas de question dont tu connais déjà les réponses, fit-il en revenant dans la pièce qu'il avait quitté un instant pour leur préparé un thé. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de tout cela maintenant.

Bien entendu, pensa-t-elle, pourquoi en parlerait-il ? Son histoire était en somme si banale. Un père noble, une mère roturière et une enfance entière à se faire rejeter par la famille de son paternel parce qu'il n'était pas noble à part entière.

Elle but doucement sa tasse tout en l'observant. En silence. Un moment qui sembla les isoler un peu plus. Puis, comme ayant mis ce léger contretemps de côté, il se tourna vers elle tout sourire.

- Tu sais que tu as le don de me surprendre toi ?  
- Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça pour un compliment…  
- A toi de voir… fit-il énigmatique en l'enlaçant doucement et en l'attirant contre lui.

Mais Yoruichi n'était pas le genre de femme à se laisser guider dans ce qu'elle avait décidé. Comprenant qu'il hésitait encore à franchir la fragile frontière de leur amitié, une fois calée au creux de ses bras, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en envoyant valser au loin son fidèle bob rayé pour plonger ses mains dans la soyeuse chevelure blonde.

Kisuke gémit en ouvrant la bouche, capturant celle, offerte, de sa plus précieuse amie et amour secret. En un instant, ses doutes, ses craintes furent envoyées au loin alors que son rêve le plus intime prenait forme sous ses yeux et sous ses doigts à travers le corps si longtemps désiré de Yoruichi. Il laissa descendre ses mains dans son dos, s'attardant au creux de ses reins alors qu'elle faisait glisser les siennes sur ses épaules. Gourmande, elle réclama ses attentions alors que leurs lèvres se quittaient pour reprendre leur souffle. Il répondit à ses exigences en venant picorer son cou de baiser papillon, descendant inexorablement vers sa poitrine. Il fit lentement remonté le léger tee-shirt qu'elle portait, elle l'y aida en levant les bras, laissant apparaître son soutien-gorge en dentelle, soulignant si bien le galbe de ses seins.

Kisuke ne résista pas à l'envie d'en prendre un en main. Amusée, elle le regarda en souriant avant de le repousser sur le canapé pour lui enlever sa chemise :

- Pas de raison que je sois la seule à être déshabiller, fit-elle, moqueuse devant son air étonné.  
- Mon corps tout entier est à toi, fit-il conciliant en en profitant pour se saisir d'une télécommande sur laquelle il appuya.

Aussitôt, le canapé se transforma en lit, son dossier se baissant doucement.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit-elle. Même chez toi, tu t'amuses à tout trafiquer.  
- Eh ! s'offusqua-t-il faussement. Je suis un scientifique, je te rappelle !

Yoruichi éclata d'un rire clair et se laissa glisser contre lui sur le canapé devenu lit, non sans l'avoir dépossédé de sa chemise. Sa main vint tendrement caresser le torse puissant, retraçant le contour des muscles roulant sous ses doigts. Kisuke la laissa faire un moment, savourant la sensation de ses touchers avant de se pencher sur elle pour reprendre ses lèvres, alors que ses mains partaient dégrafer le léger tissu le séparant encore de sa poitrine maintenant frémissante, voir impatiente. Elle gémit quand ses lèvres glissèrent doucement jusqu'à l'un de ses seins et qu'il en agaça un téton qui se dressa sous ses attentions.

Mais elle ne voulait pas être en reste et s'arracha à la caresse pour se redresser et venir s'installer à califourchon sur lui. Son bassin ondula contre le sien. Kisuke retint un râle et la saisit à la taille pour l'inciter à continuer. Ses yeux se fermèrent un moment, savourant sa compagne avant que ses mains glissent vers la ceinture de son jean et qu'il inverse à nouveau leur position pour achever de la déshabiller.

Ils bataillèrent un moment avec leurs vêtements tout en continuant à parfaire leur connaissance de l'anatomie de l'autre sans oublier d'échanger des baisers de plus en plus fiévreux. Tout comme leurs mains devenues plus audacieuses, les caresses plus soutenues, achevaient de mettre leur corps en feu.

Ils ne manquaient ni l'un ni l'autre d'expérience et surent la mettre à profit pour parfaire leur union, pressentant peut-être qu'elle ne serait que le première d'une longue série. Ils se découvrirent encore et encore, se livrant enfin entièrement l'un à l'autre. Ce qu'il avait tous deux repoussé depuis si longtemps, par peur peut-être, par jeu certainement et parce qu'au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils savaient depuis bien longtemps qu'ils étaient incapable de vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Les préliminaires s'achevant devant de besoin impérieux de leurs corps, Kisuke vint la recouvrir. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent alors qu'elle s'ouvrait pour lui permettre de glisser en elle, de venir trouver sa place au creux de son ventre qui le réclamait tant. Il lui sourit et caressa son visage en sueur, lui volant un baiser. Yoruichi ferma les yeux alors qu'il la pénétrait. Son corps s'arqua pour mieux le recevoir et ses jambes se nouèrent autour de lui. Elle gémit et l'accompagna dans ses mouvements quand il commença à bouger, s'accrochant à ses épaules. Kisuke tenta bien de ne pas aller trop vite, de savourer le plus longtemps possible mais tout sembla s'emballer dès qu'il fut en elle. Ils avaient bien trop attendu pour qu'ils puissent encore contrôlés quoi ce soit.

L'extase les ravagea et dans un feulement rauque, leurs corps se tendirent une dernière fois avant que Yoruichi consente à relâcher peu à peu son étreinte et l'accueille contre lui, essoufflée. Il se cala contre sa poitrine généreuse et savoura les dernières étincelles de la jouissance qui vrillait encore dans ses entrailles. Instinctivement, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et Kisuke remonta jusqu'à son visage pour l'embrasser.

Un long moment après, ils s'installèrent plus confortablement et se couvrirent :

- Tu ne regrettes pas ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
- Pas le moins du monde… Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je renonce si facilement à toi ma belle…

Elle sourit sans répondre et se cala dans ses bras pour glisser dans les bras de Morphée. Kisuke la contempla longtemps avant de fermer les yeux, encore émerveillé par ce qui venait de se passer. Et qui ne manquerait pas de se reproduire, il en était certain maintenant.

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. UA - Yaoi_

_Et voici le début de la bataille finale, j'espère que vous aimerez. Merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Brigade financière **

Alors que le bâtiment s'était vidé doucement pour la nuit, Toshiro rejoignait enfin son commandant dans les locaux d'écoutes de la brigade financière, comme il le lui avait précisé un peu plus tôt. Intrigué mais pas vraiment inquiet, il y pénétra après un coup à la porte. La présence de tant de monde, dont trois commandants, Shûhei ainsi que la jeune Kiyone en un si petit lieu lui mit tout de suite la puce à l'oreille :

- Un problème ? demanda-t-il après avoir salué tout le monde d'un bref signe de tête.  
- Nous avons intercepté une conversation pour le moins… dérangeante, commença Jûshirô.  
- Et nous aimerions ton avis sur son contenu, conclut Byakuya jugeant inutile de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.  
- Bien… répondit le jeune lieutenant un peu surpris en jetant un regard interrogateur à son amant. Ce dernier se contenta d'un signe d'encouragement alors que Kiyone mettait en marche l'enregistrement.

_« Allo ?  
__- Bonjour mon vieil ami. Ça fait bien longtemps que tu ne me donnes plus de nouvelles…__  
_

Cette voix, Toshiro l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Jin Kariya.

_- Je…  
__- Allons, allons, je sais bien que tu as mieux à faire que de penser à tes vieux amis…  
__- C'est que je n'ai pas vraiment de nouvelles importantes à te donner, tu sais. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ma vie…__  
_

Visiblement l'interlocuteur essayait de reprendre contenance.

_- Tu exagères toujours… on dit pourtant que tu te prépares à gagner des nouveaux échelons dans ton travail non ? J'ai entendu parler d'une grande réception en ton honneur… Il parait que toute ta boite prépare ça, je me trompe ?  
__- Tu me surprends. C'est vrai que nous avons signé de nouveau contrat mais je n'en suis pas l'instigateur. La fête qui se prépare effectivement ne me concerne pas directement.  
__- Ne te fais pas plus modeste que tu n'es. Il serait dommage que tu ne puisses profiter d'une part du gâteau si elle te revient… N'oublies pas ce qui est arrivé à notre ami commun. A trop travailler tout le temps sans profiter de la vie, il a fini par déprimer et mettre fin à ses jours. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose…ça me ferait vraiment de le peine. Viens donc te détendre à la maison un de ces soirs, ça me fera plaisir !  
__- Bien sûr, je serais également ravi de te voir.  
__- Et pourquoi pas ce soir ? Je t'attends. Et amènes donc ton jeune ami…  
__- Mon jeune ami ?  
__- Mais oui, celui que tu as présenté l'autre jour à mon assistant…  
__- Oui, bien sûr, je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit disponible… mais je vais faire mon possible.  
__- je compte sur vous deux ! A ce soir alors, bonne fin de journée »__  
_

Toshiro, un peu plus pâle que d'ordinaire, demanda froidement :

- Qui est le salaud qui s'apprête à lui livrer l'un des nôtres ? Qui l'a prévenu de notre intervention ? Qui ?  
- Pas si vite Toshiro ! ordonna Byakuya. Dis-nous déjà comment tu traduis cette conversation et voyons si cela coïncide avec ce que nous avons compris…  
- J'aurais aimé que Kaien soit revenu aussi, fit Jûshirô. Il aurait pu aussi nous aider…  
- On pourra toujours… commença Shunsui mais la porte s'ouvrit sur le lieutenant Shiba, l'interrompant.  
- Me voici commandant… messieurs, dit ce dernier en la refermant. J'ai fait aussi vite que possible.

Mis rapidement au courant, une nouvelle fois, la conversation défila dans la pièce. Kaien prenait des notes rapides au fur et à mesure.

- Alors ? lui demanda son supérieur à la fin.  
- Il ya une taupe chez nous, répondit le lieutenant.  
- Je pense qu'il y en a plus d'une, malheureusement, fit Toshiro.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? interrogea Byakuya.  
- Le fait qu'il soit si surpris au départ. Il ne s'attendait pas à cet appel, il panique presque...  
- Ce n'est pas lui qui a informé notre homme, c'est aussi ce que j'en ai déduit, acquiesça Shunsui.  
- Plus grave, continua Kaien, notre opération dans son ensemble est compromise.  
- En partie seulement, intervint Byakuya, sinon il ne viendrait pas aux nouvelles de cette façon. Mais continuons le décodage.  
- Il le menace, lui promet la même fin que Maki Ichinose, reprit le lieutenant en consultant ses notes. Mais malheureusement sans avouer explicitement l'avoir fait disparaître.  
- C'est pourtant évident ! grommela Toshiro qui n'ajouta rien de plus devant le regard que lui lança son commandant, visiblement désireux de laisser finir Kaien.  
- Il veut un autre contact ce soir avec des précisions sur l'intervention et également sur une autre personne… reprit celui-ci. Mais je ne vois pas bien qui pour le coup… quelqu'un de chez nous qui lui a déjà posé des problèmes avec un de ses lieutenants visiblement…  
- Tes conclusions sont les mêmes ? demanda Byakuya à son bras droit.  
- Oui…  
- Comment savoir qui… commença Shunsui.  
- Ichigo ! l'interrompit Toshiro. C'est Kurosaki qu'il veut ! Ça ne peut être que lui !  
- Pourquoi Ichigo plutôt qu'un autre ? interrogea Jûshirô.  
- C'est logique comme raisonnement, approuva Kaien. Kurosaki a mit en péril leur organisation à lui seul en faisant capturer quelques-uns de ses hommes. Il nous a prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il haïssait la police dans son ensemble. Kariya doit juger nécessaire de se débarrasser de lui une fois pour toute pour une quelconque raison que lui seul connaît. Mais ça se tient.  
- C'est bien ce que je redoutais, conclut Byakuya froidement. Il nous faut prendre des mesures immédiates, fit-il en se levant. Commandant Ukitake, merci de vous occupez de réunir au plus vite les commandants avec ces nouvelles informations. Je vous laisse le commandant provisoire de toute cette opération, prenez sans tarder les mesures qui s'imposent. Toshiro, Shûhei, avec moi, nous devons protéger Ichigo au plus vite.

Ooo000ooO

Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui pour la nuit, Sosuke décida de faire un détour par chez le jeune Ulquiorra. Un sombre pressentiment, sans doute non fondé, mais qu'il préférait vérifier.

Durant les derniers jours, il n'avait pas eu le temps pour se pencher plus sur son problème et il craignait que le jeune homme ne cherche à disparaître malgré la surveillance qu'il avait mise en place mais qu'il avait été contraint d'alléger en raison de la réquisition de ses hommes pour l'opération interservices.

A sa grande surprise quand il se gara en bas de son immeuble, son appartement était éclairé en grand. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune homme qui préférait l'obscurité. Il monta rapidement et frappa à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur le meilleur ami du locataire qui le regarda d'un air méfiant :

- Vous voulez quoi Monsieur le policier ? demanda-t-il ironiquement. Faire un peu plus de mal que vous ne l'avez déjà fait ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Fais-le entrer ! fit une voix lasse depuis l'appartement.  
- Après vous !

Sosuke entra et découvrit sur le canapé le jeune Ulquiorra complètement prostré. Ce dernier lui lança un regard désespéré.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le policier.  
- Je ne la reverrais jamais plus… murmura simplement le jeune homme.

Ooo000ooO

**Brigade Spéciale **

- Où est Ichigo ? demanda Byakuya en entrant dans ses locaux où seul Momo travaillait encore.  
- Il est parti voir sa famille, expliqua la jeune femme. Une de ses sœurs l'a appelé pour lui dire qu'elle pensait avoir été suivie cet après-midi. Il a refusé de vous attendre et Grimmjow a préféré l'accompagner.

Pourquoi maintenant ? se demanda le commandant, ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.  
Toshiro, déjà, demandait son adresse à Momo :

- Je sais où c'est ! coupa Byakuya. On prend ma voiture.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, il s'engouffrait dans la circulation de ce début de nuit, toute sirène hurlante. Toshiro et Shûhei s'accrochant comme ils pouvaient.

Ooo000ooO

Loin de là, dans un entrepôt logiquement désaffecté en bordure de la métropole, régnait une étrange agitation. Les deux policiers en planque dans ce secteur suivaient avec attention tous les mouvements qui s'y passaient depuis que ce lieu avait été décrété comme possible endroit de détention d'otages de Kariya. En effet, on avait noté d'importantes livraisons de matériels de rénovation dans cet entrepôt, logiquement vide de toute présence et à l'abandon. La société qui en était propriétaire était en faillite mais également une de celles rachetées par les sociétés écran du truand. Et depuis quelques heures, se succédaient ici un flot incessant de voitures et petites camionnettes qui déchargeaient des caisses avant de repartir aussi vite :

- Tu en penses quoi ? demanda Gin à sa collègue de la Brigade Spéciale, qui avait été affectée avec lui pour cette mission de surveillance.  
- Qu'on devrait aller voir ce qui se passe là-dedans, répondit Rangiku. Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.  
- Tu as une idée ?  
- Entre deux voyages, il se passe environ un quart d'heure, expliqua-t-elle. On devrait en profiter pour essayer d'y pénétrer par cette fenêtre cassée sur le côté… lui montra-t-elle. Tu la vois ?  
- Oui, parfaitement. Et s'il y a des gardes ?  
- On observe dans un premier temps, si c'est trop dangereux, on laisse tomber et on demande du renfort pour investir les lieux.  
- Pas avant d'en savoir plus, objecta Gin. On risquerait de les alerter pour rien. Ou de faire tuer des otages s'il y en a là-dedans… Il resta pensif un moment. Ok, reprit-il, au prochain passage, on tente le coup !

Dix minutes plus tard, ils avançaient tous deux en se cachant et se couvrant mutuellement vers l'entrepôt. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun obstacle jusqu'à la fameuse fenêtre qu'ils n'eurent qu'à escalader pour pénétrer à l'intérieur.

- Dix minutes, chuchota Gin qui avait mis sa montre en compte à rebours.

Rangiku hocha la tête et ils observèrent les lieux avant d'avancer. Ils avaient atterri dans une petite pièce de stockage d'après ce qu'ils purent en juger. Ça et là, trainaient encore des bidons vides et des caisses éventrées datant très certainement de la période où cet entrepôt était encore en activité vu la poussière et les toiles d'araignées qui avaient envahi les lieux. Sûrement que les nouveaux occupants des lieux n'avaient pas jugés utile cette pièce car elle avait été laissée à l'abandon. Ils ne s'y attardèrent donc pas et la franchirent rapidement pour rejoindre la porte que Gin entrouvrit prudemment, jetant à un œil à la pièce suivante. Ne repérant aucun signe d'activité, il fit un signe à sa compagne et ils s'y glissèrent avec les précautions d'usages tout de même.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle principale où gisaient les caisses abandonnées dans un coin que ne cessaient de ramener les hommes de Kariya. Des dizaines de néons éclairaient l'entrepôt, prouvant qu'ils avaient l'intention de revenir encore ici. Mais à leur grand soulagement aucun garde ne surveillait les lieux déserts entre deux livraisons.

En face d'eux, sur toute la longueur de l'énorme hangar, une rangée de pièces installées visiblement récemment, sûrement le fameux matériel de rénovation, dont les portes étaient toutes grandes ouvertes et que l'on avait sommairement nettoyées, à ce qu'ils pouvaient juger de leur position.

- Tu crois qu'ils font quoi ? chuchota de nouveau Gin en se traversant l'entrepôt dans sa largeur pour aller y jeter un coup d'œil qui lui suffit à comprendre le but ultime de tout ce remue-ménage.  
- Oh mon Dieu… fit Rangiku juste derrière lui.

A ce moment-là montre de Gin émit un petit bip, les avertissant de vite rebrousser chemin.

Ooo000ooO

Toutes sirènes hurlantes, la voiture de Byakuya s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus devant la demeure familiale des Kurosaki. Toshiro en avait déjà jailli et frappait comme un forcené à la porte. Mais comme ils purent rapidement le constater, la maison était vide. La porte resta close et rien ne bougeait à l'intérieur.

- Son portable ? Celui de Grimmjow ? demanda une énième fois le commandant.  
- Toujours sur messagerie, répondit Shûhei qui venait de réessayer.  
- Mais pourquoi les ont-ils coupés ? s'étonna Toshiro. Ils savent bien que…  
- L'hôpital ! le coupa son collègue.  
- Quoi l'hôpital ? fit Byakuya.  
- Il est peut-être là-bas, s'expliqua le jeune homme. Son père y est bien médecin non ?  
- Ce qui pourrait expliquer qu'ils aient éteint leur portable.  
- On y va ! trancha Byakuya, pas vraiment convaincu par cette explication et sentant une boule d'angoisse grandir au creux de son estomac.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement d'Ulquiorra **

- Raconte, avait dit simplement Sosuke en s'installant en face du jeune homme.

Le jeune étudiant en médecine l'avait longuement regardé, cherchant peut-être dans ses yeux, une trace d'un peu d'espoir et se lança dans le récit de sa vie depuis près de trois ans. Trois années d'enfer à ce que put comprendre rapidement le commandant de police.

Tout avait commencé quand sa jeune sœur était tombée sous le charme de qu'il appelait un mauvais garçon dont il avait oublié jusqu'au nom. Si cela l'avait amusé et qu'il l'avait mise en garde contre ce genre de fréquentation, il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir qu'elle se retrouverait très vite entraîné dans le cercle vicieux du monde de la nuit, avec tout ce qu'il avait d'attirant pour une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, vivant jusque là dans un monde très privilégié et protégé.

Comment l'avait-elle rencontré lui ? Il l'ignorait encore, mais de ce jour tout avait changé dans sa vie. En un éclair elle était devenue une de ses fidèles partisanes dans sa croisade contre les gens soit disant bien pensants, et tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison n'avait fait que l'éloigner de lui. Persuader de défendre une cause noble, elle était tombée sous la coupe du plus dangereux des hommes qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer.

- Jin Kariya, déduisit fort justement Sosuke.  
- Loly n'était pas ainsi… elle n'aurait jamais dû croiser la route de ce type.

La suite n'était trop dure à deviner. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Kariya avait fait de la jeune fille un otage, obligeant son aîné à lui fabriquer des drogues en échange de sa survie et sans en avertir la police bien entendu. Le policier commençait à mieux comprendre l'acharnement du jeune homme à se débrouiller seul et à ne rien révéler.

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? demanda-t-il alors.  
- Vous ! Votre apparition dans ma vie ! Du moins je le suppose…  
- Kariya nous a informés à la dernière livraison qu'il n'avait plus besoin de nos services, intervint l'autre jeune homme. Mais quand on lui a demandé de libérer Loly, il s'est contenté de rire aux éclats en nous chassant et en nous disant que c'était hors de question, qu'elle pouvait encore lui être utile. On en a conclu que votre présence autour de nous l'avait effrayé.  
- Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de la libérer, rectifia Sosuke. Cet homme ne libère jamais ses proies. Il a juste profité de votre jeunesse et de votre naïveté pour vous le faire croire. Que je sois intervenu dans votre vie n'y change absolument rien.  
- Comment pouvez-vous être certain de cela ? lui rétorqua Ulquiorra, visiblement passablement énervé. Maintenant que vous savez tout ce que vous vouliez savoir, partez ! Vous n'avez absolument plus rien à espérer de nous !

Sosuke déposa une petite carte sur la table basse et se leva pour quitter les lieux mais avant de sortir il ajouta, sans se retourner :

- A notre première rencontre ici, je t'ai proposé mon aide… cette offre n'a pas changée. Tu sais où me trouver.

Ooo000ooO

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps maintenant alors qu'ils roulaient toujours. Mais plus ils approchaient de l'hôpital, plus Byakuya sentait qu'ils étaient dans l'erreur. Où qu'aient disparus Ichigo et Grimmjow, c'était forcément ailleurs.

- Ils ne sont pas là, dit soudain Toshiro affluant sans le savoir dans son sens. C'est impossible qu'ils aient coupés tous deux leur portable. Ichigo passe encore mais Grim savait qu'on le protégeait, il n'aurait jamais fait ça sans nous prévenir.  
- Mais… tu as raison, il est bien trop professionnel pour cela, réfléchit rapidement Shûhei. Mais alors où ? Si seulement l'un des deux avait son portable allumé, on pourrait les localiser !  
- Sa montre ! fit Byakuya qui rapidement se gara sur un parking quelconque pour sortir son téléphone.

Ooo000ooO

**Maison de Kisuke Urahara**

Il venait à peine de s'endormir que le téléphone sonnait. Avec insistance.

- Répond ! grogna Yoruichi en lui collant le téléphone sur l'oreille.  
- Allo !

L'instant d'après Kisuke se redressait sur son lit en disant :

- Je vais tout de suite au labo. Je te rappelle !  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la jeune femme en le voyant se lever en catastrophe.  
- Ichigo et Grimmjow ont disparus !  
- Je viens avec toi !

Ooo000ooO

**Dans l'entrepôt**

Ils s'étaient réfugiés rapidement dans la pièce de stockage :

- Merde, ils ont de l'avance ! râla Gin à voix basse en se félicitant d'avoir prévu un peu de marge dans son compte à rebours. Planque-toi ! fit-il en la tirant brutalement en arrière alors qu'elle continuait de regarder ce qui se passait dans l'entrepôt.

Gin entraperçut deux fillettes que les hommes amenaient dont une se débattait furieusement avant de refermer la porte aussi discrètement que possible.

- Ils commencent à amener les otages ici, fit-il en se retournant. C'était à prévoir après ce qu'on a vu. Il faut qu'on fasse un rapport rapidement. Il ya a ici une bonne vingtaine de pièces prêtes à les recevoir.

C'était en effet ce qu'ils avaient découverts quelques minutes plus tôt. Des pièces montées à la hâte ne contenant qu'un ou deux matelas, des chaines encastrées dans les murs et un vulgaire sceau en guise de toilettes.

- Je ne bouge pas d'ici.  
- Quoi ?  
- Gin… je connais ces gamines, dit-elle d'une voix plus que troublée. Ce ne sont pas des otages ordinaires, ce sont les deux cadettes d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

Pour le coup, il en resta sans voix. Effectivement, ça changeait la donne. De l'autre côté de la mince cloison, on entendait les cris furieux de Karin et les pleurs de Yuzu. Rangiku frissonna et sortit son portable.

- On n'a pas de réseau ici non plus, dit-elle après s'être reprise. Il faut que tu ailles prévenir mon commandant ou le tien, ils sauront quoi faire.

Gin réfléchissait à toute allure. Laisser Rangiku seule ici ne l'enchantait pas mais elle avait raison sur un point, il leur fallait des renforts. Maintenant que les deux fillettes étaient là, il y allait avoir un minimum de gardes en permanence. Mais il connaissait aussi l'entêtement de sa compagne et savait qu'elle ne partirait pas avant qu'elles soient sauvées.

- D'accord, j'y vais. concéda-t-il. Mais tu ne bouges pas avant mon retour, ok ?  
- Tant qu'il ne se passe rien, je ne bouge pas, promis.

Il sortit rapidement, du moins aussi vite qu'il le put tout en restant le plus discret possible et commença à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la voiture entre deux rondes de gardes qui semblaient, bel et bien décidés à rester cette fois. Il fut obligé de s'aplatir précipitamment au sol alors qu'un énorme 4x4 s'arrêtait à son tour devant le hangar. Il jura entre ses dents en reconnaissant l'homme qui en descendait, le grand patron en personne. Il pria pour que Rangiku se tienne tranquille et reprit sa route le plus rapidement possible. Une fois la voiture atteinte, il démarra pour atteindre une zone couvert du réseau, croisant une moto qui lui sembla vaguement familière.

Ooo000ooO

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? râla encore une fois Grimmjow en tentant d'activer son portable, mais visiblement dans ce secteur les communications ne passaient pas. Soit l'endroit n'était pas relayé, soit on avait installé un brouilleur.  
- On cherche mes sœurs !  
- T'as aucune preuve qu'elles soient ici !

Ichigo secoua la tête comme pour dire qu'il s'en foutait royalement. Karin l'avait appelé et demandé de le rejoindre ici rapidement et seul, il venait c'est tout. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher Grim de le suivre mais il était là. C'était ses sœurs ! Quoi qu'il se passe, elles étaient en danger. Il en était certain, il l'avait senti à la voix de Karin.

Le rendez-vous fixé par sa cadette les avait emmenés dans un vieux quartier d'entrepôts, pour la plupart désaffectés, à ce qu'il pouvait en juger. Et désert, comme l'avait tout de suite fait remarqué Grimmjow. Trop désert pour que ce ne soit pas un piège. Ils le savaient tous deux. Et qu'il ne puisse prévenir personne énervait encore plus son collègue. Ichigo tenta encore une fois de le dissuader.

- Je ne t'oblige pas à me suivre !  
- Ouais… et si je te laisse seul, le commandant va me tuer, c'est certain. Donc je viens quoi que tu en dises !  
- C'est là, fit soudain l'orangé en arrêtant sa moto devant une grille.

Derrière elle, se découpait la massive silhouette d'un entrepôt. Pourtant contrairement aux autres, ce dernier paraissait avoir connu une activité récente. Le nombre de voitures garées devant était impressionnant et des hommes, visiblement armés, en gardaient l'accès. Instinctivement, les deux garçons attrapèrent les leurs.

- On est arrivés je crois, fit Ichigo.  
- Je le crois aussi…

Ooo000ooO

**Dans l'entrepôt**

Rangiku surveillait attentivement ce qui se passait dans l'entrepôt par une petite fenêtre de la pièce de stockage où elle était pour l'instant bloquée. Elle aussi vit Kariya arriver et se rendre immédiatement dans la pièce où ses hommes avaient enfermés, avec quelques difficultés pour Karin, les cadettes de son collègue et ami. Elle ne put pas voir ce qui s'y passa mais le sourire qu'affichait l'homme en sortant, visiblement satisfait, lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle pria pour que Gin réussisse rapidement à joindre leurs supérieurs et revienne près d'elle. Aucun cri n'ayant retentit, elle supposa que les deux fillettes avaient été soient bâillonnées, soit droguées. Dans tous les cas, maîtrisées. Si jamais la moindre occasion se présentait, elle foncerait les délivrer.

Un bruit de moto lui parvint après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité et tous ou presque, partirent vers l'avant de l'entrepôt dont elle ne voyait malheureusement pas l'entrée. C'était le moment ou jamais. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle entrouvrit la porte.

Un bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fit Gin.  
- T'as pu prévenir quelqu'un ?  
- Toshiro, ils étaient déjà en chemin, répondit le lieutenant. Et j'ai laissé un message à mon commandant.  
- Il n'y a quasiment plus de surveillance ici, je vais délivrer les filles, expliqua Rangiku répondant enfin à sa question. C'est maintenant où jamais.  
- Leur grand frère est arrivé, signala Gin. Je l'ai vu en revenant ici, Grimmjow est avec lui.  
- Ichigo ?  
- Tu leur en connais un autre ? ironisa-t-il en sortant son arme. Allons-y, je te couvre.

Ooo000ooO

Jin Kariya était particulièrement fier de son plan. Amener ce jeune blanc bec à venir jusqu'à lui seul était une idée de génie. Avec se sœurs en otages, il allait pouvoir se servir de lui bien plus facilement que de Barrigan, qui, au fil du temps, avait perdu sa valeur et ses motivations. De plus, il s'était déjà bien enrichi grâce à sa place privilégié au sein des affaires de la ville. C'est fou ce qu'il avait pu acquérir grâce à lui mais en tant qu'agent de renseignements au sein de la police, il n'était que d'une piètre aide. S'il avait pu capturer les cadettes de ce Kurosaki, ce n'était que grâce à ses propres hommes. Il songea qu'il allait falloir qu'il se débarrasse de Barrigan rapidement s'il ne servait plus à rien. Il allait avoir sous peu une autre mine d'informations bien plus intéressantes au sein des forces de police… et bien plus à son goût, d'après les photos qu'il avait pu glaner ça et là. Bon, il y avait toujours le risque qu'il réagisse comme cet idiot de Maki Ichinose… et c'était bien pour éviter ça qu'il avait préféré prendre ses précautions en capturant ses sœurs.

Quand il entendit la moto, il ordonna à ses hommes de l'encercler discrètement pour lui couper toute retraite et alla à sa rencontre, son katana à la main. Mabashi n'avait pas pu en venir à bout, il allait réparer ce manque et montrer à ce jeune flic qu'on ne le défiait pas sans y laisser des plumes. Bientôt, il lui mangerait dans la main. C'est le sourire aux lèvres, déjà certain de sa complète victoire sur la police qu'il sortit de l'entrepôt. Car pendant que tous ces stupides policiers prépareraient leur grande intervention du lendemain maintenant, lui aurait déjà fait disparaître tous les indices et prit ses précautions pour qu'aucune de leurs stupides pistes ne remontent jusqu'à lui. Pendant qu'il materait ce jeune blanc bec, ses hommes avaient l'ordre d'amener ici en toutes discrétions tous ses précieux otages. Les autres, ceux ou celles qui n'étaient que des jouets pour clientèle riches ou un peu moins encore, chimistes et autres dealers à sa solde, il s'en foutait royalement. Ils étaient si facilement remplaçables et ne connaissait rien de son réseau. Il n'était pas arrivé là où il était sans sacrifier quelques pions. Seuls ses hommes les plus fidèles avaient une quelconque importance à ses yeux. Et encore… Mabashi avec sa stupidité, s'en était exclu tout seul.

Ooo000ooO

- Renji ! s'écria Kaname en voyant un nombre conséquent de silhouettes s'agiter dans la maison que surveillait les deux policiers.  
- Je vois, répondit ce dernier. On dirait qu'ils bougent enfin… et pas qu'un peu !

Kaname appelait déjà le quartier général où l'un des commandants restait présent à toute heure depuis déjà deux jours, justement au cas où. Il fut rapidement mis en communication avec Shunsui Kyôrakû.

En quelques mots, s'appuyant sur ce qu'il voyait et aux commentaires de son partenaire quand à l'identité des personnes qu'il reconnaissait, il lui expliqua la situation présente et attendit les ordres.

Dix minutes plus tard, Renji démarrait suivant le fourgon qui transportait ce qui ne pouvait être que des otages à la façon dont on les avait mis de force dans le petit utilitaire. Kaname à ses côté avait mis en marche un petit boitier contenant un traceur pour que le quartier général les suivent pas à pas.

Ooo000ooO

**Bâtiment de la police, salle de réunion **

Jûshirô, Shunsui, Kisuke et Yoruichi, revenus pour guider Byakuya étaient tous quatre présents dans la salle leur servant de quartier général quand Kaname appela. Peu après leur parvenait de toutes les planques sensiblement les mêmes informations. Sosuke était en route après avoir reçu le message de Gin et en liaison constante avec eux. Byakuya lui, se rendait à l'entrepôt, grâce d'abord à la localisation de Kisuke, puis à la confirmation de Gin et avait simplement demandé qu'on leur envoi quelques renforts si c'était encore possible en apprenant la situation.

A eux quatre, ils rappelèrent les troupes parties pour la nuit et un temps qui frisait le record absolu, réussirent à improviser des lieux d'interceptions des convois transportant les otages signalés à plusieurs endroits de la ville. Le commandant Kenpachi arriva rapidement dès qu'il fut mis au courant de la situation pour coordonner ses troupes et soutenir les policiers dans les interceptions.

- Et si c'était des leurres ? demanda soudain Yoruichi.

Un échange de regard suffit aux cinq commandants alors que Sosuke arrivait sur les lieux :

- Couvrons les endroits désertés avec des troupes de surveillance. Il y a peu de temps d'écoulé, ça devrait être jouable.

De nouveaux ordres partirent à une vitesse folle, essayant de parer à toutes les tactiques possibles qu'auraient pu imaginer ou mettre au point Jin Kariya. D'autres troupes furent mobilisées mais Kisuke refusa tout net de déplacer les forces de police en service régulier, déclenchant par cette attitude, peu courageuse à son goût, le mépris du commandant Aizen.

- Dis ce que tu veux, rétorqua calmement Kisuke à son collègue. Mais si nous faisons ça, nous entrons dans son jeu. C'est exactement ce qu'il attend de nous.

Le raisonnement se tenait mais Sosuke ne lui fit pas le plaisir de le lui faire remarquer, se concentrant sur le déploiement des troupes dans l'embuscade qu'il était en train de mettre au point pour arrêter un des convois.

- Ils se dirigent tous au même endroit, dit soudain Jûshirô qui regardait les différents points se déplaçant dans la ville et représentants leurs hommes en temps réel.  
- L'entrepôt bien sûr, fit Sosuke. Gin n'a-t-il pas dit qu'il était prêt à recevoir des prisonniers ?  
- C'est exact, approuva Shunsui. Mais ça peut aussi être une manœuvre pour simplement nous le faire croire.  
- De toute façon, quoi qu'il se passe là-bas, Ichigo et Grimmjow y sont déjà ainsi que Rangiku et Gin. Byakuya, Toshiro et Shûhei ne tarderont plus maintenant à les rejoindre.

Les cinq commandants regardèrent la carte de la ville où brillaient les points représentant leurs forces, brusquement anxieux.

- J'y vais, décida soudain Shunsui. On a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait ici.  
- Allez-y tous, déclara Kisuke. Je reste ici !

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux cinq commandants pour se jeter dans la bataille. Kisuke les aurait presque enviés mais sa place était ici, pour coordonner l'opération et les soutenir en cas de besoin.

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. UA - Yaoi_

_Nouveau chapitre au coeur de la bataille. Merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Kira eut le message d'alerte en sortant de la douche bienfaisante qu'il venait de prendre pour tenter d'évacuer le stress particulièrement éprouvant de cette journée. Le SMS venait du commandant Urahara et disait simplement : « le concours a débuté ». Ce qui signifiait, en clair, que la grande opération interservices venait de commencer et qu'il fallait qu'il se rende immédiatement à l'endroit qui lui arriverait bientôt par un autre message ou un coup de fil d'un de ses supérieurs. C'était la consigne qu'ils avaient tous reçus, si par hasard, l'opération pour une raison ou autre devait débuter plus tôt que prévu.

Il fronça d'abord les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi maintenant et ce qui avait bien pu se passer, puis pensa à Renji. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, ce dernier lui avait envoyé un message l'informant qu'il devait assurer une surveillance et ne pourrait donc pas dîner avec lui comme promis. Son cerveau se mit à travailler à vive allure. Renji était déjà sur le terrain et donc potentiellement en danger. Son cœur rata un battement. Malgré lui, il s'affaira un peu plus vite et surveilla attentivement son portable dans l'attente du message suivant. Le coup de sonnette à sa porte le fit sursauter et il s'y précipita :

-Tu es prêt ? lui demanda Kaien sur le pas de sa porte. Tu viens avec moi.  
- Je prends mon arme !

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils fonçaient à vive allure mais sans sirène vers leur destination. Rapidement, Kaien lui expliqua ce qu'on attendait d'eux. Ils allaient, avec deux autres policiers, s'occuper de libérer les otages retenus au cercle de jeux. En quelques mots, son lieutenant lui raconta les principaux événements de la soirée qui avaient décidé leurs supérieurs à déclencher sans plus attendre l'opération.

- Avant que le traitre qui est dans nos murs ait le temps de fournir de nouvelles informations, finit-il d'un ton où perçait une vive réprobation, voir plus que cela, quand à cet individu.

Kira n'osa pas demander des nouvelles de Renji, sachant pertinemment que sa demande aurait été déplacée en pareille circonstance. Mais il pria intérieurement qu'il s'en sorte indemne, ne pensant même pas à sa propre survie.

Ooo000ooO

**Devant l'entrepôt**

Jin Kariya fronça les sourcils en voyant deux hommes au lieu d'un attendu :

- Je t'avais dit de venir seul ! cracha-t-il à l'intention du rouquin. La vie de tes sœurs a-t-elle donc si peu d'importance à tes yeux ?  
- Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix, répondit Grimmjow à sa place plantant son regard de fauve dans ceux de leur ennemi.  
- Où sont-elles ? demanda simplement Ichigo.

Kariya fut un instant surpris par la flamme qui semblait animer l'ambre de ses yeux. Une détermination farouche planait sur lui, presque palpable dans l'atmosphère qu'il dégageait.

- Si tu veux les revoir, il va falloir que vous remettiez tous deux vos armes à mes hommes. Sinon, je ne donne pas cher de leur vie.  
- Touche un seul de leurs cheveux et tu es un homme mort.

Ce n'était pas une menace, juste un fait énoncé.

- Tu es bien arrogant pour un homme pris au piège, railla Kariya.  
- Et toi trop sûr de toi ! répliqua Ichigo sur le même ton.  
- Vous n'êtes que deux ! cracha Kariya. Tu espères que je vais te croire ? Va me chercher une des gamines, ordonna-t-il à un de ses hommes. Tu vas voir que je ne plaisante pas gamin ! gronda l'homme qui commençait à penser que ce policier avait sérieusement besoin d'une bonne leçon. Peut-être l'exécution d'une de ses sœurs allait-elle le calmer ?

Pendant ce temps, tout doucement, sans vraiment se faire remarquer, Grimmjow s'était déplacé et avait glissé dans le dos d'Ichigo. A voix basse, sans se retourner, il lui demanda :

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Il n'a pas tort, on n'est que deux…  
- Si j'avais été seul, ça n'aurait rien changé. Je te rappelle que je ne t'ai pas obligé à m'accompagner, mais je ne le laisserai pas me manipuler !

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de son partenaire

- Ok ! On fait comme tu veux.

Un cri attira l'attention de tous du fin fond de l'entrepôt.

- Maintenant Grim ! souffla Ichigo.

D'un même élan, les deux policiers s'élancèrent dans des directions opposées. Les deux premiers hommes se trouvant sur leur chemin s'effondrèrent avant même d'avoir compris d'où venait le coup, trop surpris pour réagir. En un instant la bataille fit rage, les huit hommes restant s'étaient élancés pour venger leurs camarades.

Kariya soupira et profita de tout ce remue-ménage pour aller voir quelle avait été la cause de ce cri. Mais Ichigo n'était pas décidé à le laisser partir et, se débarrassant d'un coup de garde de son katana de deux de ses adversaires, s'élança dans la brèche créée par leur chute pour le poursuivre. L'un d'eux se releva vivement après son passage mais ne put faire un pas de plus, Grimmjow, qui avait suivi Ichigo, le renvoya embrasser le bitume, non sans avoir pris soin cette fois, qu'il ne se relève pas tout de suite.

Ooo000ooO

La camionnette filait à vive allure dans la nuit, les jumeaux requis pour ce transport surveillant attentivement tout ce qui aurait pu sortir de l'ordinaire :

- Regarde ce mec ! dit soudain Ban au volant. Il m'a l'air d'en tenir une bonne !

Ho tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée où effectivement, un homme chauve semblait tituber sous le poids de la bouteille qu'il tenait à la main. Il sourit quand soudain l'individu, tanguant de plus en plus, dévia sur la route, juste devant eux :

- Le con ! cria son jumeau en faisant une embardée pour l'éviter.

Un violent coup de klaxon d'une voiture arrivant en face, l'obligea à piler net. Les deux véhicules faillirent se percuter et l'autre dut également écraser le frein pour stopper sa voiture. Son conducteur en sortit, visiblement furieux :

- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? T'as failli nous tuer espèce de malade !

Ban le laissa invectiver tout son saoul, regardant nerveusement la rue et la chaussée, déserte hormis leurs deux véhicules et l'ivrogne. Tiens mais où était-il passé celui-là ?

- Ça sent pas bon ! fit son jumeau également méfiant. Dégage-nous de là ! Vite !

Ban passa la marche arrière pour reculer mais sa portière s'ouvrit soudain et un katana vint flirter avec sa gorge :

- Tu comptes aller où mon grand ? demandait l'ivrogne soudain parfaitement dégrisé. Ho voulut lui venir en aide en sortant son arme mais la voix de l'autre conducteur lui parvint alors :  
- J'éviterais à ta place, disait ce dernier en ouvrant également la portière de son côté.

Ooo000ooO

Byakuya, Toshiro et Shûhei arrivèrent bientôt devant l'entrepôt où devaient se trouver normalement Grimmjow, Ichigo et ses cadettes, Gin et Rangiku. Ils sortirent rapidement de la voiture pour constater que la bataille avait déjà commencé. Devant l'entrée, plusieurs hommes, pas les leurs, purent-ils voir rapidement, gisaient à terre. Ils immobilisèrent définitivement en menottant ceux qui menaçaient de bouger et se relever. Pour les autres, il n'y avait plus rien à faire, la rencontre avec les policiers ici présents leur avaient été fatales.

Mais pas de trace d'Ichigo ou de Grimmjow. Pas plus d'ailleurs de Gin et de Rangiku. Ils percevaient les échos du combat qui s'était visiblement poursuivi à l'intérieur.

- Faites le tour tous les deux, voir si vous apercevez cette fenêtre cassée que Gin Ichimaru nous a signalée et si vous pouvez leur prêter main forte pour sortir les sœurs d'Ichigo de là. C'est la priorité absolue. Moi, je vais les soutenir pendant ce temps, dès que les fillettes sont hors de danger, vous venez me rejoindre.

Et pendant qu'il se glissait discrètement dans l'entrepôt pour évaluer la situation avant d'intervenir, Toshiro et Shûhei partaient chacun d'un côté du bâtiment.

Le lieutenant retrouva bientôt son amant arrêté devant la fameuse fenêtre, après avoir fait le tour par derrière.

- Tu as vu quelque chose ? demanda Toshiro en stoppant à ses côtés.  
- Non, pas encore. Je t'attendais pour entrer.

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire un mouvement, Gin tentait de passer par la fenêtre portant quelqu'un dans ses bras :

- Vous tombez bien vous deux ! Attrapez-là, dit-il en tendant doucement la jeune fille. Il y a encore sa sœur, Rangiku l'amène.

Shûhei s'était précipité et à eux quatre, ils purent sortir les sœurs d'Ichigo de l'entrepôt sans être inquiétés.

- Ichigo et Grimmjow ? demanda Toshiro.  
- Pourquoi elles ne réagissent pas ? s'étonnait Shûhei.  
- Ils les ont droguées. Karin était très agitée quand ils l'ont amenée. Elle se débattait comme une furie, expliqua Rangiku. Et je suis presque certaine qu'Ichi a réussi à me voir. Il va pouvoir se battre l'esprit plus serein. Et le commandant ?  
- Il est entré par devant, lui dit son lieutenant. Rangiku, Gin, emmenez les fillettes à l'hôpital. Shûhei et moi on va entrer pour les prendre à revers et prévenir Ichigo s'il ne vous a pas vus.  
- Faites attention à vous ! Kariya est là ! prévint Gin en acceptant avec plaisir la proposition de son collègue, au moins il pourrait ainsi éloigner sa compagne du danger. Je reviens le plus vite possible.

Les deux policiers étaient déjà entrés avant même qu'ils n'aient atteint leur voiture.  
Une fois là, Gin installa les deux fillettes à l'arrière alors que Rangiku prenait le volant :

- Monte ! s'impatienta-t-elle.  
- Je les rejoins, toi file aussi vite que tu peux, fit-il en faisant demi-tour.  
- Gin !

Il se retourna brièvement, lui sourit et lui envoya baiser de la main avant de disparaître dans le noir.

- Sois prudent, murmura-t-elle en démarrant.

Ooo000ooO

Un peu partout dans la ville, la Brigade d'intervention arrêtait en douceur les convois qui convergeaient tous vers l'entrepôt où se battait Ichigo et Grimmjow. Zaraki Kenpachi avait en charge cette délicate intervention et s'en tirait admirablement, n'en déplaise à ses détracteurs qui ne voyait en lui qu'une brute assoiffée de combat. Certes il aimait se battre et terrasser des adversaires toujours plus puissants, mais il savait aussi faire preuve de jugeote quand il le fallait. Quand Kisuke Urahara lui avait demandé son aide pour les interceptions de convois chargés d'otages, il avait tout de suite compris que l'opération nécessiterait du doigté et de la délicatesse. Pas question de blesser ceux qu'ils devaient délivrer.

Il avait été surpris de savoir que Byakuya Kuchiki avait soutenu Urahara quand ce dernier avait proposé à ses collègues qu'il se charge avec sa brigade des interceptions. Il ignorait que le noble et froid commandant avait une si haute estime de sa brigade jugée souvent comme une sorte de rempart de force par nombres d'autres policiers. Aussi avait-il mis au point avec ses hommes en qui il avait toute confiance, tous les scénarios possibles pour délivrer en douceur les otages et pour l'instant, tout se passait bien. Sur neuf convois qu'on leur avait chargé d'intercepter, huit s'étaient déroulés dans le moindre accroc. Mais du neuvième, aucune trace. Visiblement l'un des convois avait échappé à la vigilance des policiers chargés de le repérer et de le pister. Il prévint tout de suite le quartier général.

Car pendant qu'il interceptait les convois avec ses hommes, les autres forces de polices investissaient les lieux où de longues surveillances avaient décelés les activités illégales de Kariya.

Le commandant de la Brigade Criminelle s'était réservé le plaisir d'investir la villa du truand. Sosuke Aizen, lui, était en route vers l'un des hauts lieux de la prostitution de la ville qu'ils avaient aussi sous surveillance et où il espérait retrouver la jeune sœur d'Ulquiorra, cette dernière n'ayant jamais été repérée nulle part ailleurs jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne restait que deux endroits que la police n'avait jamais pu visiter en profondeur, c'était le cercle de jeu et cette maison de passe. Elle ne pouvait être que dans l'un des deux si elle était encore vivante comme semblait le croire son frère.

Les otages délivrés étaient tous dirigés vers l'hôpital dans un premier temps où le docteur Unohana avait accepté de les prendre en charge, prévenu de leur intervention par son ex-mari.

Kurosaki père était bien sûr là avec ses collègues à pied d'œuvres pour aider ces malheureux et orienter les plus mal en point vers les services appropriés de l'hôpital. Quand la jeune collègue de son fils l'arracha sans ménagement à son travail, il faillit bien se mettre en colère mais la détermination et le visage fermé de la jeune femme l'incita à la suivre jusqu'à sa voiture où deux infirmiers sortaient deux malades dont une ouvrait tout juste les yeux.

- Papa…  
- Karin ! Yuzu ! Que s'est-il passé ? hurla-t-il à Rangiku en se précipitant vers ses filles.  
- Elles ont été droguées mais elles vont bien, éluda celle-ci en remontant dans sa voiture. Prenez bien soin d'elle ! Je dirais à Ichigo qu'elles sont entre vos mains !

Isshin ne chercha pas à comprendre. Pas pour l'instant, plus tard peut-être, mais pour l'instant il devait prendre soin de ses filles.

Ooo000ooO

**Cercle de jeux**

Kira et Kaien furent effectivement rejoints par deux autres policiers. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Kira de constater que l'un d'eux était justement Renji, l'autre étant Kaname. Kaien en tant que lieutenant dirigeait l'opération et expliqua comment il comptait procéder. Une fois que chacun eut compris le rôle qu'il aurait à jouer, ils se séparèrent pour couvrir les deux accès du cercle de jeu, Renji et Kaname se chargeant de celle de service, lui et Kaein passant par la grande porte. Kira avait le cœur qui battait un peu plus fort. Sûrement à cause de ce qu'ils allaient faire, c'était toujours stressant ces moments, juste avant le combat. Mais aussi et surtout parce que le regard de Renji s'était un instant posé sur lui avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Un court instant intense où il avait pu lire et presque entendre la supplique muette, « fais attention à toi ». Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui répondre que déjà, il se fondait dans le noir avec Kaname. Alors Kira lui avait hurlé en pensée, « toi aussi idiot ».

Et le voilà avec Kaien franchissant la porte principale. Il pria pour que Renji et Kaname n'aient pas de problèmes, mais un homme détourna brutalement son attention de ses pensées en se plaçant devant eux, un espèce de malabar à la mine patibulaire :

- Messieurs, fit-il, je peux savoir ce que vous venez faire ici, armés ?  
- Police ! résuma Kaien en lui mettant sa plaque sous le nez. Ecarte-toi !

Mais l'homme ne bougea pas, se contentant de sortir son arme. Kira réagit avant qu'il ne se mette en position de combat, plongeant sur lui pendant qu'il fixait son attention sur Kaien :

- N'y compte pas ! dit-il en lui plaçant son Wazibisuke sur la gorge. Obéit plutôt sagement au lieutenant !

Acculé, l'homme recula en déglutissant péniblement, un geste de trop et le katana lui tranchait la gorge, et vu le regard de l'homme qui le tenait, il comprit que ce dernier n'hésiterait pas un instant.

L'espace dégagé, Kaien entra en criant, pendant que Kira menottait son prisonnier :

- Police ! Personne ne bouge et chacun sort gentiment ses papiers !

Ce qui eut l'effet escompté, une panique générale. Les clients s'empressaient de tenter de sortir, tous arrêter par un Kira à l'air particulièrement mauvais, pendant que Kaein repérait les hommes vraiment dangereux qui se regroupaient dans un coin de la pièce, leurs armes à la main. Il vit la barmaid tenter de fuir par l'arrière et bondit en avant, sautant par-dessus le bar, lui bloquant l'accès de la sortie de secours :

- On reste avec nous ma jolie, fit-il en sortant ses menottes qu'il lui agita sous le nez.

Après l'avoir solidement attachée au bar, il se retourna pour faire un point de la situation. Kira avait laissé filer les pauvres clients qui n'étaient pas leur cible aujourd'hui et s'apprêtait à affronter les cinq hommes armés. Il le rejoint pour lui prêter main forte, espérant que tout ce remue-ménage avait permis à Renji et Kaname de trouver les otages.

Ooo000ooO

**Entrepôt**

Kariya regardait la cellule des fillettes. Vide. Ou presque, un de ses hommes, mort, y était demeuré étendu au sol, une flaque de sang se répandant lentement autour de lui. Il resta un instant interdit. Qu'est-ce qui avait dérapé dans son plan ? Comment des gamines avaient-elles pu s'échapper et tuer un de ses hommes alors qu'il avait ordonné de les droguer ? Les avait-il sous-estimées, elles et son idiot de frère, qui se battait encore en les croyants prisonnières ? Elles ne pouvaient pas s'être enfuies bien loin, il devait les retrouver ! Il sortit de la pièce et examina la situation dans l'entrepôt. Quelques hommes se battaient encore mais la majorité de ses forces étaient déjà dépassées ou hors d'états. Un nouveau policier avait rejoint les deux plus jeunes, et celui-là n'était pas à négliger. Il le reconnut de suite, Byakuya Kuchiki. Il lui fallait des renforts et vite, cet homme-là à lui seul pouvait décimer les forces ici présentes. Il saisit son téléphone, mais n'eut pas à l'utiliser. Un bruit familier de crissement de pneu suivi d'un arrivage d'une vingtaine de ses hommes qui pénétrèrent dans l'entrepôt, prenant le commandant pour cible. C'est à ce moment que Toshiro et Shûhei se jetèrent eux aussi dans la bataille et entrèrent dans l'entrepôt par la pièce de service. D'où il était, Jin Kariya les vit parfaitement et comprit en un instant que non, finalement, les gamines ne s'étaient pas échappé toutes seules, et qu'à l'heure qu'il était, elles devaient être déjà loin. Une faille ! Une seule faille et ces maudits policiers risquaient de reprendre le dessus. Il se jeta sur les deux arrivants avec un cri de fureur. Ces deux là ne passeraient pas !

Ichigo, comme tous ou presque, se retourna, un instant interrompu dans son combat au cri de rage du truand. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait suivi ici, ses yeux firent un rapide tour d'horizon de leur situation. A l'entrée de l'entrepôt, il reconnut son commandant qui se battait contre des hommes de Kariya qui tentait de porter secours à leur chef. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Mystère, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se le demander. A lui seul, il faisait face à un flot ininterrompu d'hommes tentant de pénétrer plus en avant dans l'entrepôt. Grim se battait encore contre trois hommes et lui-même faisait face à deux. Et devant Kariya venaient de surgir Toshiro et Shûhei. Il n'avait donc pas imaginé Rangiku emmenant ses cadettes ? Tout avait été si vite qu'il n'en était pas encore certain. Mais il n'arrivait pas à atteindre la cellule où Kariya avait logiquement enfermé ses sœurs.

Shûhei se jeta devant Toshiro en lui criant :

- Je m'occupe de lui ! Préviens Ichigo !  
- Idiot, répondit ce dernier en saisissant tout de même son opportunité pour se propulser dans le combat du rouquin, qu'il parvint à approcher sans trop de peine, après s'être débarrasser d'un de ses adversaires.  
- Mes sœurs ? lui cria Ichigo en mettant hors d'état de nuire le dernier.  
- En sureté ! Loin d'ici !  
- Merci… murmura le rouquin en rejoignant rapidement Shûhei. Il est à moi ! lui dit-il en se plaçant en travers de son chemin.

Toshiro de son côté avait déjà rejoint Grimmjow qui commençait à fatiguer, mais quoi de plus normal avec plus de six adversaires maintenant. Car Byakuya n'avait pas pu tous les empêcher de passer.

Ce dernier ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Aussi fort pouvait-il être, il ne tiendrait pas tête à plus de vingt hommes. Mais le cri de Kariya, bien qu'il ne se soit pas retourné, lui avait confirmé l'arrivée de ses deux seconds, aussi avait-il préféré en laisser filer quelqu'un, se concentrant sur ceux qu'il pouvait retenir. Seulement voilà, le flot avait du mal à s'arrêter malgré tout ceux qu'il mettait à terre. Deux tombèrent subitement, attaqués par derrière, alors qu'il se demandait s'il ne devait pas reculer pour rejoindre Toshiro et Grimmjow. Qui ? Il eut bientôt la réponse avec un sourire qu'il connaissait bien. Gin Ichimaru était revenu les aider. L'équilibre se rétablit quelque peu avec son arrivée. Derrière lui, il entendait les autres se battre avec acharnement. Mais où était Ichigo ? Il ne le voyait plus.

Ooo000ooO

Ulquiorra avait décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. Szayel avait bien essayé de l'en dissuader mais le jeune homme refusait d'entendre ses arguments et avait décidé de récupérer sa sœur coute que coute. Aussi son ami l'avait-il suivi mais pas sans prendre quelques précautions élémentaires. Et la première avait été de s'isoler pour téléphoner à ce flic qu'il détestait mais qui, pour la circonstance présente, pourrait se révéler utile. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas réussi à le joindre. Le contraire aurait été étonnant, après tout que pouvait-il attendre d'un homme qui semblait mépriser la moitié de la terre, voir même un peu plus ? Il avait tout de même laissé un message, un peu désabusé quand à son utilité. La deuxième avait été de se munir de tout ce qui pourrait leur servir d'armes le cas échéant. Il ne fallait pas être sorti de la tête de d'un quelconque Dieu pour savoir que les méchants étaient de vrais méchants, prêts à toutes les extrémités pour sauver leurs peaux. La troisième enfin avait de concevoir un semblant de plan et ne pas foncer à l'aveuglette, ce qui à coup sûr, les aurait fait repérés très vite et très probablement capturés eux aussi.

C'est ainsi, armés et avec un plan, qu'ils avaient pris la route de la maison luxueuse qui abritaient la crème des prostitués, filles et garçons. Le genre de clientèle qui venait ici était de loin la plus riche de la ville. Le plan était simple, les deux étudiants feraient valoir leurs statuts de fils de bonnes familles fêtant un quelconque événement pour pénétrer les lieux. L'argent et les cartes de crédits qu'ils possédaient tous deux devraient suffire à au moins leur ouvrir les portes sans trop de difficultés. La suite, par contre, était beaucoup plus floue dans l'esprit de Szayel… il fallait bien avouer que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais fréquenté ce genre d'endroit.

Comme escompté, ils purent pénétrés assez facilement dans la place, l'air un peu renfrogné d'Ulquiorra les avait même aidés, le portier prenant ça pour un accès de timidité qui l'avait bien fait rire. Grand bien lui fasse, avait alors songé l'étudiant en chimie. Ils furent ensuite introduits dans un salon des plus luxueux mais qui n'impressionna pas outre mesure les deux garçons, habitués au luxe depuis leur plus jeune âge. Plusieurs jeunes gens, à peine vêtus, s'y trouvaient ainsi que ce qui devait être quelques clients en train de faire leur choix. C'est à partir de là qu'il fallait se montrer prudent. Comment laisser le temps à Ulquiorra de fouiller les lieux sans se faire repérer ? Décidant de jouer le tout pour le tout et doutant fortement que son ami soit en état de réfléchir correctement, il demanda d'une voix quelque peu gênée à la personne venue s'enquérir de leurs choix :

- Est-il possible qu'un de vos charmantes jeunes femmes accepte que mon ami nous regarde ? demanda-t-il en prenant Ulquiorra par les épaules et en rajoutant sur le ton de la confidence. Il est très timide voyez-vous…

A sa grande surprise, l'employée prit le même ton pour lui confier :

- Pas de soucis… Sakura se fera un plaisir de satisfaire à vos moindres désirs, fit-il en lui montrant une magnifique jeune fille à la chevelure d'un roux flamboyant.

A l'acquiescement de Szayel, il lui fit un petit clin d'œil de connivence, et quelques instants plus tard, Sakura les conduisait en souriant à sa chambre. Pour un peu, l'étudiant en chimie en aurait presque oublié le but de leur visite tant la démarche aérienne devant lui le ravissait.

Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre, un étage plus haut, Ulquiorra, complètement entré dans son rôle, fit mine d'hésiter avant de déclarer :

- Finalement je vais peut-être me laisser tenter par l'un de vos compagnons…  
**- **Dans ce cas, redescendez au salon faire votre choix, mais vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez, lui susurra la dite Sakura.

Ooo000ooO

**Villa de Jin Kariya **

Le commandant Kyôraku avait investi la villa du truand avec deux de ses hommes, Shinji et Ishida, Chad de la Brigade Spéciale et Halibel de la Brigade des Stupéfiants. Jûshirô, qui avait tenu à l'accompagner se tenait légèrement en retrait avec Kotestu et Kostubaki, Shunsui ne voulait pas qu'il se trouve impliqué dans un combat s'il pouvait l'éviter.

La maison était quasiment vide et ils n'eurent aucun mal ou presque à mettre hors d'état de nuire les quelques gardes restés en arrière. Ils furent même assez surpris qu'elle ne soit pas plus gardée que cela, même si, aux dernières nouvelles, toutes les troupes de Kariya ou presque faisaient route vers l'entrepôt. Du moins celles qui n'avaient pas été interceptées en court de route. Kisuke Urahara y envoyait également toutes les forces de police qu'il pouvait libérer sans mettre en danger les autres interventions en cours.

Malgré tout Shunsui ne baissait pas encore sa garde. Un très vieil instinct sans doute, mais ça paraissait presque trop facile. La villa était immense. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce qui regroupait une longue table et des dizaines de chaise autour, mais également une multitude d'écrans de télé et d'ordinateur. Nul doute que c'était ici qu'était le noyau stratégique de toute l'organisation du truand. Alors pourquoi la laisser pratiquement à l'abandon ?

- Soit il n'en a plus besoin, soit il ignore qu'on a découvert ce lieu, dit Jûshirô qui s'était rapproché de lui et avait suivi le même cheminement de pensée.  
- La deuxième solution peut-être, hasarda Uryû en revenant d'une autre pièce sans y avoir fait de nouvelles découvertes.  
- A partir de là, on dirait des pièces privées, constata Shinji qui avait traversé ce qui devait être la salle de réunion.

Le commandant Kyôrakû ouvrit une autre porte qui donnait dans la grande salle et découvrit un immense bureau tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moderne. Il allait émettre un petit sifflement admiratif quand un katana fendit l'air alors que Jûshirô hurlait :

- Shunsui !

Il avait déjà franchi les quelques mètres les séparant avant même que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

Ooo000ooO

**Maison de prostitution**

Ulquiorra était monté au deuxième étage, le dernier apparemment, de la maison, et cherchait toujours sa sœur.

Se balader seul dans la maison ne lui avait posé aucun souci une fois qu'il avait réussi à convaincre la jeune femme qui était avec Szayel qu'il souhait prendre quelqu'un d'autre pour lui. Il lui suffisait juste de faire attention quand une porte s'ouvrait, libérant souvent un client et son hôte d'une heure ou plus. Le rez-de-chaussée semblait uniquement abriter les différents salons, le premier étage les différentes chambres des pensionnaires, restait le deuxième.

Le décor était beaucoup moins luxueux, visiblement cet étage n'était pas fréquenté par les clients. Il vérifia quelques pièces, de stockage visiblement, contenant un bric-à-brac impressionnant ainsi quelques autres aménagés en chambre précaires, sûrement pour une partie du personnel non prostitués de cette maison. Il restait encore quelques pièces au fond vers lesquelles il se dirigea mais une voix derrière lui l'arrêta soudain :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon grand ? Tu t'es perdu ?

Il se retourna lentement pour découvrir un des employés qui filtraient les entrées.

- Je…

L'autre fronça les sourcils en entendant un brouhaha venant d'en bas et des cris retentissant un peu partout dans la maison.

Sosuke Aizen venait de pénétré au rez-de-chaussée de la luxueuse demeure accompagnés de ses hommes Stark Coyote mais également de Yoruichi, Soifong et Tatsuki,

- Merde les flics ! fit-il en poussant le jeune étudiant devant lui pour le faire pénétrer dans une des pièces qu'il n'avait pas encore explorée. Projeté violement au sol, Ulquiorra eut le souffle coupé et se retrouva avec un katana sur la gorge :  
- Qui que tu sois, tu deviens mon otage mon grand… fallait pas te perdre ici.

Ulquiorra regarda autour de lui, dans le coin de la pièce lui faisant face, était écroulée une forme humaine. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Ces cheveux ! Loly ?

- Pour elle c'est déjà trop tard, lui susurra son ravisseur d'un ton rauque.

Un cri de douleur lui déchira la poitrine malgré lui. L'instant d'après, il perdait connaissance, assommé par son ravisseur.

- Et toi tu ne vas pas faire long feu non plus…

Ooo000ooO

**Cercle de jeux**

L'avantage de faire équipe avec un aveugle, enfin un non voyant comme préférait dire son partenaire se corrigea mentalement Renji, c'est que progresser dans l'obscurité totale ou presque ne le gênait nullement. Et comme il était habillé en clair, lui pouvait sans souci le suivre tant qu'il ne se faisait pas distancer. Ils s'étaient sans problème débarrassé du garde en faction à l'arrière et depuis avançaient dans un long couloir parsemé de pièces, qui pour l'instant s'étaient toutes révélées vides et tout aussi sombre que le corridor. Renji stoppa bientôt son partenaire :

- Quoi ? demanda ce dernier à voix basse.  
- La prochaine porte sur ta droite, il y a de la lumière en dessous.

Kaname fit signe qu'il avait compris et reprit sa marche, son katana en position de combat au cas où. Renji le suivait en se retournant fréquemment pour couvrir leurs arrières, simple mesure de précaution, tentant de percer les ténèbres les entourant.

Kaname stoppa devant la porte en question et tenta, sans succès, de l'ouvrir. La porte était belle et bien fermée à clé :

- Il y en a une autre juste plus loin, annonça Renji en chuchotant toujours.  
- Alors ce sont sûrement les prisonniers qui sont dedans…

Un bruit venant du fond du couloir les fit vivement regarder derrière eux mais une voix leur parvint bientôt :

- Yo ! Renji !  
- Madarame ?  
- Oui !  
- Par ici ! C'est les renforts ! Allons-y Kaname, tu t'occupes de celle-là et moi de l'autre.

L'interpellé se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Ils forcèrent tous deux les portes verrouillées et découvrirent effectivement deux otages, attachés et hagards, visiblement drogués au préalable. Madarame avait rejoint Renji :

- Bravo ! C'est dernier convoi qu'on attendait… Apparemment, ils se sont aperçus qu'ils étaient suivis et ont fait demi-tour après avoir semés les collègues qui les pistaient, expliqua-t-il. On les emmène, vous, rejoignez vos collègues, ils ont sûrement besoin d'aide !

Renji retrouva Kaname dans le couloir, maintenant éclairé par l'équipe de la Brigade d'intervention qui évacuait déjà les otages et visitait par sécurité, les autres pièces. Renji voyait nettement maintenant la porte menant au cercle de jeu.

- Par là ! dit-il à Tozen.

Ils eurent tôt fait de la franchir et de se retrouver derrière le bar. Renji embrassa la situation d'un regard. Kira ! Kira allait se prendre un coup par-derrière. Il plongea en avant en criant son prénom. Le katana destiné au dos de son collègue s'abattit sur lui. Kira hurla à son tour.

A suivre…


End file.
